Mass Effect Dog Days
by scholasticsamurai
Summary: A series of side stories and misadventures that take place after the final battle on Sur'Kesh and lead up to the conclusion of Mass Effect A New Era.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Barbeque

"You're too tense, just relax." Mal suggested while gently rubbing his wife's back as they both strolled across the sidewalk in a familiar neighborhood nestled in a quiet corner of London.

"That's easy for you to say." Tess nervously replied while tightening her grip on a large bowl of potato salad that she was carrying. "This is my first time on Earth and it'll be my first time visiting the Shepards' house. I'm still not completely okay with this Mal."

"I'm not either but I promised Ethan I'd come. I don't plan to exchange more than a few pleasantries with Shepard and his wife before avoiding them altogether. Just because I agreed to show up doesn't mean I'm ready to get all chummy with the _admiral_. We can stick with Ethan and the others during the festivities." Mal sternly explained.

"You know, you've talked about him a lot over the years. Ethan Shepard. You have a lot of love for him, don't you?" Tess asked while smiling at her husband.

"Damn it Tess, not this again." Mal replied in exasperation. "Why do women have to-"

"Fine, you _care_ about him a lot." Tess specified in annoyance. "Admitting that you love your friend doesn't compromise your masculinity."

"I'm ignoring you." Mal quipped causing her to scowl at him before he finally relented. "Ethan and I go way back. I told you that before. He was the first human friend that I ever made. This may come as a shock but I was a pretty awkward teenager. I'd spent my whole life surrounded by mostly aliens and combat. I was terrified when Zaeed dragged me to Allie's eighteenth birthday party. I didn't have a clue how to act around other teenagers and practically zero experience. Ethan was the first one who reached out and we've been tight ever since. Even when I turned my back on everyone after that Citadel mess and disappeared in the Terminus Systems, I couldn't forget about him and I never stopped thinking of him as a friend." he fondly explained.

"And he never forgot about you either. He fought to clear your name and even stood up to his own father for you. I think I could grow to like him." Tess admitted.

"Good. Shepard aside, I'd really like it if you could get along with Ethan, David, Hannah and Will. You already seem to have some kind of rapport with Allie. I'm not even gonna pretend I understand how that happened but I'm glad. It'll make things easier when it comes to Angelica." Mal added in relief.

"Even if I still hated Allison Shepard, I'd never let that get in the way of you being there for your daughter. I could never be that petty or cruel." Tess replied earnestly while gazing at her husband. "And I love you too much."

"Well that's good to know. Just keep all of that in mind when I take David and Isaac out for their big sendoffs." Mal joked.

"Don't test me tough guy." she warned him.

A few minutes later, they made their way to the front door of a fairly large house that Mal recognized quite well. "Still brings back memories." he quietly reminisced as several recollections from his youth swept over him. Visiting Allie, getting into trouble with Ethan, giving in to Hannah's childish demands for a 'date' with her at the local ice cream parlor, covering for Will when he wrecked Shepard's sky car and giving David pointers for his training-It all gave him a warm feeling that he'd almost forgotten.

"You okay?" Tess anxiously asked after he paused in front of the door.

"Yeah, just…let's head in." he replied brusquely before ringing the doorbell.

A few moments later, the couple was greeted by one of the people that Mal had been eager to see the most. "Daddy!" Angelica beamed.

"An angel actually answered the door!" Mal cheerfully remarked before lifting the little girl into his arms. "I think we have the wrong house Tess, we were looking for the Shepards not the gates of heaven." he joked while hugging her.

"You still know how to lay it on thick." Zoe teased after appearing in the doorway herself in tank top and shorts.

"Casual clothes, nice. I'm sure Ethan's eager to wrap this little get-to-together up so you two can slip away-"

"Shut up!" Zoe cut in while punching him in the arm after growing flush. "Speaking of Ethan, he's been waiting for you all afternoon. He's with David and Will in the backyard if you want to say hi." she informed him. "Oh, is that potato salad?! Mal, you shouldn't have! I can't wait to dig into this later!" she excitedly added before snatching away the bowl from Tess and disappearing inside.

"What the hell was that about?" Tess irritably demanded.

"I would, uh, cook sometimes when nobody was home for, um, Allie. Zoe used to pick up the ingredients for me and she'd try whatever I made before leaving so that…Anyway she developed a taste for my recipes." Mal sheepishly explained.

"Candlelit dinners, huh?" Tess quietly seethed.

"You can't seriously be mad about this! It was years ago before we even met!" Mal said indignantly.

"Let's go Angelica. I think your daddy and I need a little time apart." she calmly replied before grabbing Angelica and elbowing her husband in the ribs. Afterwards, she stormed off across the house and into the backyard.

"I hate my life sometimes." Mal muttered while rubbing his midsection.

He then crossed the dwelling himself while stopping here and there to enjoy the occasional pleasant memory before finally opening the door to the backyard. After catching sight of Ethan and his brothers in the backyard, he eagerly made his way over and joined them at a picnic table full of refreshments.

"Mal! You actually made it!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Calm down, I told you I'd drop by didn't I?" Mal pleasantly replied.

"To be honest, we had our doubts." Will admitted.

"I didn't." David added. "You've never broken a promise since I've known you."

"Good old David." Mal mused. "I'm definitely going all out for your party."

"Mal about that, I've been talking to Sophie and-"

"Blah, blah, blah. She'll be fine and it won't be too scandalous. I'm overseeing everything after all." Mal cut in dismissively.

"I can't wait for this!" Will excitedly added. "Have you decided where it's going to be?"

"We were thinking about Omega but with you guys being soldiers and SPECTRES, we decided against it. So I'm going with Mason's original suggestion and holding it on Illium. We shouldn't have too much trouble and I can have a few of my guys handle the security now that we've got an office open there." Mal explained. "The only thing left to handle is the guest list. We need to know how many people are gonna be partying in our turf."

"Well, all of my brothers obviously." David replied hesitantly. "And Terrence would never let me hear the end of it if I left him out. Let's see, Eli, Bryce-

"Don't forget about Darryl and Isaac. Part of this party is for our youngest future brother-in-law after all. Oh and Gabe, he'll love this. Plus all the old guys and Dad." Ethan reminded him.

"Seriously? Well it's official. The party is over. Dead before it could even get started. RIP fun." Mal humorously lamented.

"You don't have much faith in Dad, do you?" Will joked.

"Let me think-Hell no." Mal casually replied. "I may as well turn this into a children's party."

"Mal it'll all be fine, trust me." Ethan assured him.

"Alright Ethan but if the old man ends up getting his panties in a bunch, it's on you." Mal warned.

* * *

"So I hear you're the one who took out that Aries asshole." Jack brusquely stated while eyeing Tess. They were sitting with several others at a table in a small corner of the yard that was shaded beneath a large oak tree.

"I just took my shot when I saw it, Mal and the others were the ones who softened him up." Tess replied modestly.

"I still wish I could've been there." Hannah grumbled. "Instead of meeting up with Mom and Dad."

"That battlefield was no place for you or Isaac. We were lucky we managed to get out ourselves. And we still lost a few people…" Allie quietly lamented.

"Sorry about your pilot." Tess said bracingly.

"And I'm sorry about your vorcha friend." Allie reciprocated.

"The truth is I didn't know him that well. Losing him was harder for Mal and our newer members. They spent months fighting together on Heshtok and in the Nemean Abyss. He was also close to Pyre and I know how much Mal respected him. My tough guy doesn't like losing people, especially friends and family. That's pretty much why he rushed headfirst down to Sur'Kesh in the first place." Tess explained.

"So I guess he hasn't changed that much." Allie mused.

"Pardon my intrusion but I find myself curious about your plans for the future. Your overall losses in the Sur'Kesh campaign were minimal and we've heard that the Terminus Wolves have already opened an office in Nos Astra on Illium." Miranda curiously inquired.

"Keeping an eye on us? I'm touched." Tess casually replied before glancing at Liara. "Your local info broker is quite the busybody."

"You're expanding your operations in the area where I conduct the bulk of my business. Consider my observations an exercise in precaution. The Eclipse mercenaries of Illium won't take kindly to your presence and should the two of you clash, I'll be forced to take certain measures to ensure the safety of my contacts." Liara calmly explained.

"Then maybe you should start making the arrangements. Those prissy little bitches have already made a few thinly veiled threats and I plan to personally make them pay for every single one. It's bad enough I have to put up with the whore who leads the bunch on Omega whenever she throws herself at Mal but the loony tramp running things in Nos Astra is a headache I don't plan on tolerating." Tess replied in a cavalier manner.

"You know, I might actually end up not hating you." Jack stated earnestly.

"Good, I guess." Tess replied dismissively. "Nice tattoos by the way."

"You got any ink yourself?" Jack inquired.

"My wolf brand like everyone else in our pack and a Terminus Hunter stamp." Tess replied in a blasé manner.

"What's that?" Hannah curiously asked.

"A special mark in a special place reserved for my husband." Tess replied while smiling causing everyone but Jack to grow wide-eyed.

"You sure he's worth it?" Jack asked seriously.

"I was sure of that the day we first met and sure enough to give him my mark in return. It's in a place only I'll ever see." she continued before casually stretching.

"Congratulations. You've now successfully gotten all of us to picture your husband naked while we ponder where your brand is hiding. Though I must admit, I don't mind." Miranda mused.

"Why would you put that image in our heads?" Allie asked indignantly while flush.

"I won't be able to look at him without thinking about…" Hannah sighed in embarrassment.

"Okay, I really don't hate you now!" Jack laughed while handing Tess a drink.

* * *

"Isaac, you've been avoiding Shepard all day. You're gonna have to face him at some point." Darryl advised his friend as they sat by the swimming pool.

"Hawkins is right, kid. Better to get it over with now instead of later." Garrus quipped while lounging in a seat nearby.

"I still can't believe you actually had the balls to propose. Was it the whole life and death situation?" Will humorously asked after swimming over from the center of the pool.

"Loco hasn't gone loco yet, that's a good sign." Vega added while splashing over.

"I'll have a serious discussion with him later but not here." Isaac nervously explained.

"Now seems like as good a time as any. Especially with Darryl and Mal here to distract him." Will joked.

"Maybe…" Isaac pondered.

* * *

"So FYI, my people have reverse engineered your gun and developed a few offshoots from the technology. In the future, particle weapons are gonna be standard issue for all of the Terminus Wolves. Only the best for the best." Mal casually explained while shooting the breeze with Javik and several other guests on the outskirts of Linus the Kakliosaur's field.

"I already noticed, Hunter. It is a wise decision. This cycle's reliance on these 'thermal clips' is a mystery to me."

"It wasn't always like that. Modern firearms used to just vent heat and cool down. After the whole geth attack on the Citadel though, everybody adopted their heat sink technology and here we are, slaves to thermal clips." Jacob humorously explained.

"So you allowed the machines to dictate how you fight? Pitiful." Javik scoffed.

"To be fair, the reasoning was that you could get more rounds off faster with a detachable heat dispersal source. Kinetic barriers are the biggest obstacles in a firefight. The faster you can shred them, the closer you are to killing your enemy. The problem is you end up relying on an external resource that could end up running short in a lengthy military campaign where replenishing supplies could become an issue. My Wolves and I have had good results with the Protheans' hardware, so we're sticking with it." Mal explained frankly.

"You gearing up for another battle already?" Wrex mused.

"I'll always be ready for a fight, Wrex. Just like the krogan." Mal replied while smiling causing Wrex to do the same. "Council still stonewalling you?"

"For now, but one way or another they'll get off their asses. I'm tired of my people cleaning up the rest of the galaxy's messes and having nothing to show for it. This is the last time. We aren't the Council's attack varren that they can call and dismiss on a whim and it's about time they realized that." Wrex replied gruffly.

"You're preaching to the choir buddy." Mal agreed. "As far as I'm concerned, you guys earned a seat on the Council during the Reaper War. But that's just my opinion and I happen to be a merc and a dangerous outlaw as far the politicians are concerned. What the hell would I know?"

"Enough to conquer Heshtok and the Nemean Abyss." Grunt answered. "What's your next move gonna be?"

"The same as usual. Take care of my people and ready myself for the next fight." Mal replied seriously.

"A few krogan from some of the smaller clans have made it clear they want to join you. Are you still recruiting?" Wrex inquired.

"My Fangs could always use skilled recruits. But only if they're good enough. I don't accept trash, Wrex." Mal replied sternly.

"And I wouldn't send any garbage to the Mercenary King of Cartagena. It's common courtesy, right?" Wrex mused.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Mal replied before folding his arms in satisfaction.

* * *

"So, are you interested?" Tess asked while nibbling on a chicken leg as she and Tali stood beneath a patio umbrella in a secluded corner of the yard.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Tali asked in a mild state of awe.

"Yeah, I am. We've got plenty of natural resources and in a few years we'll have a few fuel refineries and depots too. But right now we could use some scrap. Decommissioned ships, outdated cannons, derelict satellites, basically anything you guys were planning to dump on Korlus." Tess replied before setting her plate down on a nearby table. "We're prepared to pay generously and negotiate a deal for using our fuel depots in the future once they're completed." she continued.

"You do realize that we don't throw anything away, don't you? It's a habit that we've kept since our flotilla days." Tali stated placidly.

"No, but you do buy new resources more frequently since you resettled your homeworld and colonies. We know the quarians have a surplus of junk Admiral and the Terminus Wolves wouldn't mind taking it off your hands." Tess explained.

"Why come to us?" Tali asked suspiciously.

"You're joking, right?" Tess laughed. "You're a Non-Citadel race who resides outside of Citadel Space. The quarians are an independent nation and we'd prefer to conduct as much of our business as possible outside of Citadel channels. So what do you say? Us outsiders have to look out for each other."

"I'll have to discuss it with the other admirals but if your offer is genuine and the payment is sufficient, I think we might be able to work something out." Tali acquiesced.

"Good, I'll let Mal know later." Tess cheerfully responded before picking her plate up and turning to leave. "By the way, tell the thief that it's rude to eavesdrop." she slyly added before departing.

"She's sharper than she looks." Kasumi mused while observing Tess' exit after decloaking next to Tali.

"They all are. It would seem that my people are no longer alone in claiming the darkest reaches of space as home." Tali thoughtfully replied while observing her future trade partner saunter off towards her husband.

* * *

"Having fun so far?" Mal asked after placing an arm around his wife.

"Actually, I am." Tess replied earnestly.

"Glad to hear it. But I'm afraid we're gonna have to leave a little earlier than expected. Something's come up back at home and we should probably head back before it's too late." Mal cautiously advised.

"What is it?" Tess anxiously asked.

"Nothing serious." Mall assured her. "The babies I recovered are almost ready to be born." he elaborated while smiling.

"That's great news! How many were there? Are they all healthy?" Tess excitedly questioned him.

"Calm down." Mal chuckled. "There were thirty in addition to the two dozen malnourished kids who were marked for death that we picked up from all of those Equinox facilities." he quietly added while clenching his fist in a rage. The thought of what the children he'd rescued must've suffered still angered him.

"Mal, it's alright. You saved them and we won't allow anything to hurt them now that that they're with us." Tess assured him while taking his hand.

"What about the embryos that we found? Taya said it might take years for them to mature and we have no idea how healthy they'll be. The smallest one is barely hanging on as it is." Mal quietly lamented. "I killed them, I slaughtered every remnant of Equinox that I could get my hands on and annihilated every base and military installation they had left but it still doesn't feel like enough. Their remaining soldiers have all surrendered to the Alliance and Aria has wiped out all of their backers and robbed them blind. But it's just not enough. I want to make it up to those kids, Tess. I want to avenge every loss of life and indignity they suffered. I know I can't erase the pain they've had to endure but maybe-"

"Just stop." Tess interrupted him. "Mal, you've done enough. You've ensured that those kids will have a future. They'll have a home now, a real one. A home full of mercenaries, smugglers, shady entrepreneurs, freelancers, political dissidents from every corner of Citadel and Alliance Space and soldiers of every stripe but still a home. A place where the Terminus Hunter and his Wolves will keep them safe." she fervently explained.

"Maybe you're right." Mal sighed. "It looks like our kids will have more friends to play with." he happily added.

"And I couldn't be happier." Tess cheerfully replied before tightening her grip on Mal's hand. "They'll have lots of company for the coming centuries."

"Tess…"

"Let's get going. We should say our hi's and goodbyes to Shepard and his wife before we leave. It's the polite thing to do, right?"

"Actually, the polite thing would've been to greet them when we first got here before we started eating their food." Mal joked. "Let's go."

* * *

"Listen Admiral, Hannah and I are getting married and the sooner you deal with it, the better." Isaac announced in an uncharacteristically forceful tone while facing his future mother and father-in-law who were standing near the grill.

"I think he's got your number, Skipper." Ashley joked while observing the young man.

"If this turns ugly, I can back you up before I leave." Mal quipped after approaching with Tess.

"Mal? You're leaving already?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"Afraid so, duty calls." Mal casually replied. "This was a pretty good spread, Shepard. I'll be back for our bowl." he humorously added.

"Mal, you'll always be welcome." Shepard replied earnestly.

"Maybe someday I'll actually believe that but for now, I'll be showing up for Ethan, Angelica and everyone else." Mal replied seriously. "Don't let the old man give you a hard time, Isaac."

"Shepards." Tess calmly added before turning to leave with her husband.

"Mal, that potato salad was amazing! I guess you picked up a few new cooking skills in the Abyss." Zoe announced after sprinting over.

"I made the salad." Tess irritably corrected her.

"You?! Seriously?!" Zoe spluttered.

"Yeah, me. Is that a problem, Taylor?" Tess challenged.

"Goddammit." Mal muttered in exasperation before quickly grabbing his wife and hoisting her over his shoulder. "We had a great time everybody! Hope to see you again at the next one!" he quickly exclaimed before promptly walking off with his irate spouse who was already in the middle of exchanging curses and insults with Zoe who was being held back by Ethan. "Well, it could've been worse." he thought to himself after departing the gathering.

* * *

"I know you probably can't hear me and that you don't have a clue who I am. But, I'd like you to listen if you can. Don't give up. Life is hard for everyone and yours won't be any different. Actually, it'll be even harder for you and everyone like you. That's just the way it is for us. Equinox pretty much screwed us over from the start. We have to carry their stain for as long as we live but we don't have to let it determine who we are. I guess I'm babbling now but I want you to remember what I said. Life really is hard and this galaxy is a brutal place but there are people here waiting to greet you. You won't have to face it all alone, I promise."

After Mal made his vow to the tiny embryo that was suspended inside of a nursery tank within one of the labs that rested below his headquarters on Cartagena Station, he slowly turned to discover a gentle face admiring him.

"I'm sure the little one heard you and understood." Taya assured him.

"Maybe I'm just deluding myself." Mal quietly pondered. "I knew what the chances were when I decided to take them. The infants and children were one thing but these guys…do they really have a chance, Taya?"

"Yes, they do. I would never lie to you, Mal. They will mature more slowly than ordinary human fetuses but they will grow. It is simply a matter of time. Sadly, we don't have any idea how or why Equinox delayed their natural development. And this tiny one…I won't give up on her." she promised.

"Her? How do you know it's a girl?" he asked curiously.

"I simply have a feeling, that's all." she replied warmly.

"Well once she gets here, I plan to cherish every moment we get with her. She's already a miracle as far as I'm concerned." he replied earnestly.

"Cherish…yes, I agree. If it's alright with you, I would like to personally care for her once she fully develops." Taya quietly requested.

"So now you're in mommy mode too?" Mal joked. "It's fine by me, Taya. That little girl couldn't hope to have a better mother." he added earnestly.

"Thank you, Mal. I may not have reached my matron stage yet but I'll do my best." she vowed.

"I guess this is a bad time to bring it up but how's our other project going?" Mal asked seriously.

"Zade is still coordinating the science teams but I'm afraid we're woefully lacking in specialists of the caliber required to perform what you're proposing." Taya informed him.

"I figured as much. It's a good thing we're on good terms with ExoGeni and Synthetic Insights. I'm sure they wouldn't mind sparing a few scientists and engineers, especially when they hear what we're doing." Mal mused.

"Mal, this plan-"

"We've already been over this and we all agreed that this was the best way to handle it. I don't know how long we have but this is already gonna cost us too much time. We have to get finished within two decades at the very least. After that, I'll see this through." he said resolutely before approaching her and placing his hand on her cheek. "You worry too much, you know that?"

"How can I not? The man I love is always casting himself into chaos with no regard for my feelings or anyone else's." she quietly responded before resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah…he sounds like a real asshole." Mal lamented before wrapping his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Another Night Out

Chapter 2: Just Another Night Out

Neither David nor Isaac knew what to expect when they arrived in Nos Astra with their family and friends to celebrate their impending nuptials. Mal hadn't contacted either of them since seeing them at Shepard's barbeque and for a brief moment, they both believed that perhaps he'd forgotten about throwing them a bachelor party. That notion was quickly banished when Mal sent them both a message indicating when and where to meet him and his friends several days earlier. Apparently he hadn't forgotten and they were both slightly dreading the spectacle that he and his Wolves had likely thrown together.

"It can't be any worse than what his friends threw for him." Ethan offered while walking alongside his younger brothers through a warehouse district while their entourage trailed behind them.

"Actually, it can be. This time Mal was part of the planning, remember?" Will added.

"Why did I agree to this?" David tiredly pondered.

"To be polite? That's why I'm going along with it. I do owe Mal my life several times over." Isaac replied earnestly.

"This all reminds of that sendoff we had for Shepard way back when." Garrus mused.

"You're kidding, right? The admiral actually had a bachelor party?" Eli asked in amusement.

"Don't tell me you were in on it too, Dad." Bryce inquired while glancing at Jacob.

"It was a team effort and we had to keep it under wraps otherwise Shepard would've never agreed to it. Before it was all said and done, we did finally spill those drinks on the Citadel, a LOT of them." Jacob humorously explained.

"Why are we only hearing about his now?" Will asked incredulously.

"Because I said so." Shepard sternly responded.

"Ignore him, he's still pissed off about waking up naked in that elevator." Wrex chuckled.

"No kidding. So you actually can pull that stick out from time to time, Admiral." Owens quipped.

"Seriously, where do you actually get the balls? I'm kinda impressed at this point." Jackson earnestly stated while glancing at Owens who simply laughed.

"Don't be." Hawkins scolded. "The more riled up the old man gets, the more he'll try to take it out on me and Isaac later."

"I thought you didn't care about butting heads with Shepard?" Grunt mused.

"I don't but Allie does, so I'm making an effort not to cause any friction." Hawkins explained.

"That's big of you Hawkins and it'll earn you a few points with the girls too. Showing off how much more mature you are compared to Loco." Vega replied appreciatively.

"You're all starting to push it." Shepard warned.

"You know with that scowl, you kinda remind me of Javik. Where is he anyway?" Vega curiously inquired.

"He couldn't make it. He mentioned something about tracking someone down when I called him and then just disappeared. He's been doing that a lot lately." Shepard explained.

After a few more minutes of walking, the group finally arrived at their destination, a massive warehouse that had been decorated in all manner of colorful graffiti that congratulated both David and Isaac on their engagements and encouraged them to enjoy the coming event with as much enthusiasm as possible. Some of the wording was cruder, but the gist was still the same. The sounds of music and partying were already echoing from within.

"I really don't have a good feeling about this." David anxiously stated as they all made their way to the front entrance.

"Don't worry David, if things get too out of hand we can always call Mom." Will joked.

"That's not funny." David and Ethan both replied in unison.

"No, it's not. Are you out of your mind?" Shepard asked seriously.

"Whoa, it was just a joke. Relax." Will replied defensively before proceeding forward. "You guys really do need to unwind." he added before opening the door into the warehouse.

The raucous scene that met everyone wasn't unexpected but still slightly overwhelming. Mal and his friends had filled the entire interior of the warehouse with lights, pyrotechnic displays and more strippers than anyone could've imagined. There were also wall-to-wall bars that were being tended by scantily clad asari as a high energy dance track lit up the atmosphere. Mal's synthetic friend was apparently the source as was evidenced by his DJ booth that was suspended high above the festivities near the ceiling of the building. He was also surrounded by several large, transparent bubbles full of semi-nude and unmasked quarian women who were dancing quite exuberantly despite the height.

"Well, we can't accuse him of not going all out." Will quipped after taking in the sight. "I'll never be able to look at Tali the same way again."

"Sure you will because you'll have me to keep that imagination of yours in check." Garrus warned him. "They are flexible though, aren't they?" he mused after glancing up at the women himself.

"It's about time you all got here." Mal announced after making his way through the crowd. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"To be honest, I almost didn't." David admitted. "Mal, just how much did you-"

"Don't worry about it." Mal instantly cut in. "Just get in there and enjoy yourselves." he cheerfully added before placing an arm around Hawkins and Shepard. "And you two can hang out with me."

Most of David and Isaac's companions had already disappeared into the crowd of partygoers while they stayed behind with Ethan and Will for a moment to give Mal a curious look before being waved off. Afterwards, Mal took his reluctant companions to one of the many bars that were dotting the party and took a seat.

"What the hell are you up to Hunter?" Hawkins demanded.

"You mean aside from making sure David and Isaac enjoy themselves? Nothing." Mal replied.

"And what does that mean?" Shepard asked.

"It means I'm acting as the official babysitter while my boys and yours enjoy themselves. Some of my buddies are gonna be fathers soon and could really use a breather. From the very beginning I wasn't planning on getting too involved in this madness which means I'm free to keep the two wet blankets occupied while everyone else lets loose." Mal explained in a candid manner.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or grateful." Shepard mused while taking a seat.

"It doesn't matter to me either way as long as you don't spoil everyone else's fun." Mal replied placidly. "Hawkins, I know you don't drink so I brought a bottle of mineral water we can share. It's from the Hanar's homeworld and really good from what I've heard. It makes sense though, Kahje is practically nothing _but_ water." he casually added after revealing a bottle that he'd been carrying and grabbing three glasses from behind the bar. After filling each one, he slid a drink to his companions before turning around to observe the pandemonium of revelry and amusement that was unfolding all across the area. The guests of honor and their friends were already being dragged into the most raucous areas by Mason and Lance while the other Wolves partied in every direction around them. "Sometimes life really is good."

"You mean when the galaxy's not being torn apart by monsters and lunatics? Yeah, I agree." Hawkins concurred before drinking some of his water. "It is good. And so is this water."

"The fact that you're both still young but able to appreciate that means a lot. More than you realize." Shepard wisely added before taking a drink himself. "I've had this before. The Hanar government sent me a case as a gift during the Reaper War after I stopped a sabotage attempt by one of their diplomats."

"I guess you managed to get on everybody's good side during that war, didn't you?" Mal quipped.

"The salarians would disagree." Shepard seriously replied. "And so would the Leviathans."

A moment of silence passed between the men as they continued to drink and the sounds of merriment got louder in the background. "Why'd you go looking for them Shepard?" Hawkins finally asked.

"We needed every advantage we could get and there was proof that something or someone out there had killed a Reaper before. So I went to investigate." Shepard explained.

"In the end, it wouldn't have really mattered anyway. Those things were there long before Shepard went looking for them and they'd still be threat." Mal surmised. "I'm more curious about what they did after the war."

"Nothing." Shepard replied plainly. "They severed all contact and stayed isolated on 2181 Despoina. During the war, they freed a few remaining Collectors from Reaper control who ended up joining some of the special operations teams, the unofficial N7s who were handling all of our high risk assignments. They also provided devices that allowed them to sever the Reapers' influence over their thralls and transfer control to them. Those were some pretty big gains for our side. But once the war was over, they just disappeared. I kept an ear to the ground and occasionally got word of some overzealous researcher or explorer who went missing after visiting their planet but other than that, nothing. The truth is we have no way of knowing what they're up to. Their entire planet is covered in water and they're an aquatic species capable of surviving and thriving in depths that are colder and deeper than anything documented. I always had a bad feeling about them. They don't see the rest of the galaxy's races as their contemporaries or equals. We're just potential tools to them and now that the Reapers are gone…well, it's something else we'll have to keep an eye on." Shepard explained.

"Man, the shit you manage you dig up Shepard." Mal sighed. "Maybe you would've been better off becoming an explorer."

"Exploring space was actually one of the reasons why I joined the Alliance." Shepard admitted.

"Same here." Hawkins added. "Discover new places, help build new homes and protect them from the galaxy's degenerates. It seemed like a decent enough goal when I was a kid. And serving the Alliance was a good way to return the favor for everything they'd done for me."

"Making a home for yourself…that really takes me back." Mal reminisced while recalling a discussion that he'd had with Zaeed during their first job together many years earlier. "I said it before Hawkins but you're alright. When you're not getting on my nerves that is."

"Go to hell, Hunter." Hawkins casually replied.

As the three men continued to talk, the asari who was tending the bar where they were seated quietly reached beneath the counter and sent a signal to her colleagues using her omni-tool before discreetly taking hold of an M-11 Suppressor that was hidden in a compartment beneath the countertop. The next moment was a blur as all three men drew their own weapons and opened fire moments before the asari could do the same.

"What was that about?!" Hawkins asked incredulously.

"I'm guessing Deiyka finally decided to make her move." Mal replied in a cavalier manner while gripping his Paladin. "Nadine already gave me the nod to take her out. She's gonna be thrilled to finally get control of the Eclipse on Illium."

"What?!" Hawkins exclaimed.

"Basically, it's a business dispute. The local Eclipse mercs aren't happy about us moving in and we don't plan on going anywhere. So, it's come to this." Mal calmly explained while scanning the rest of the party. His initial concerns about the safety of his friends were quickly dismissed as he observed the asari assassins who'd been hiding among the strippers and bartenders exchange fire with several of his Shadow Fangs who'd also been concealing themselves in the bash. "I'm gonna owe Tess and Rika but I'm pretty sure they sent them to spy on us." he chuckled.

Before he could savor his amusement further, a string of gunshots tore through a window that was overlooking the area where he and the others were seated. The trio quickly dove behind the bar and took cover as the barrage intensified.

"Why isn't anyone else returning fire?!" Shepard furiously pondered while clutching his Eagle.

"My guys might already be too wasted." Mal admitted before peering over the counter. He quickly noticed TED soaring over the area assisting the Shadow Fangs with a series of precision particle shots before diverting his attention to the window where he promptly fired a rocket at a group of snipers several rooftops away. "That's my boy." Mal humorously stated before opening fire on the remaining Eclipse assassins.

Once the area was secure, he got to his feet and greeted one of the human strippers who was still brandishing a Paladin of her own. "Fox, you look good."

"Don't let your queen hear you say that, your highness." the woman replied coyly.

"So let me guess, my wife sent you to keep tabs on us." Mal joked.

"Our Den Mother sent us to observe and intervene if necessary." Fox replied evasively.

"Right, well I'd better chase down the rest of that hit squad and pay them back for ruining our party." Mal announced seriously. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on the drunks."

"Actually, your guests aren't simply drunk." Fox corrected him. "We didn't pick up on it until it was too late but now we're certain that-"

"Mal, this party is amazing!" Ethan stammered after stumbling over while one of Mal's stripper disguised Shadow Fangs shouldered him. "Have I ever told you how much I love you? I mean it man, I love you. You're the best friend, brother, dancer, card player, cook, cartoonist, movie star-What was I saying again? Oh yeah, I love you man. Seriously." he continued in a daze before tilting his head back and laughing while staring up at the lights in the ceiling.

His behavior was being mimicked by everyone else present with the exception of Mal himself, Hawkins, Shepard and the Shadow Fangs. "Damn it, what the hell happened to them?" Mal anxiously asked while observing his friends and guests stagger around in disoriented stupors and bursting into random outbursts of nonsensical laughter and incoherent gibberish.

"I'm sorry Mal, I should've been more vigilant." TED apologized as he joined the group while slowly descending with his jets. "I'm afraid the refreshments were all contaminated with a narcotic."

"What kind of narcotic?" Shepard seriously inquired after catching a glimpse of David and Ethan pointing at a strobe light on the ceiling and laughing hysterically.

"It appears to be a form of Hallex. It seems the infiltrators spiked all of the drinks with it." TED explained.

"I'm glad I brought my own." Mal sighed while watching the intoxicated crowd. "This will wear off right?"

"I believe so. I've already run a diagnostic on a sample from the compound that I extracted from one of the drinks and confirmed its chemical structure. There shouldn't be any lasting effects but I'm afraid everyone who was exposed will be…less than coherent for the next few hours." TED explained.

"Great party, Hunter. Real bang up job." Hawkins remarked sarcastically. "What's next? A thresher maw in a bikini trying to serve us rabid varren?"

"Dafuq is wrong with you? I know that's supposed to be your pathetic attempt at sarcasm but still…that's what you came up with? That's one twisted imagination you've got there, buddy. I'm a little worried about Allie now." Mal countered.

"That's enough out of both of you." Shepard sternly interjected. "Mal, I suggest you hurry and track down this 'Deiyka' and settle your differences before she makes another attempt at killing you and the rest of us."

"You do realize I'm gonna kill her, right? You probably shouldn't be encouraging me Admiral, it might look bad on your resume." Mal quipped.

"Mal, I'm in no mood." Shepard irritably replied while taking hold of Ethan.

"Fine, I'm going. TED, you hit one of the snipers with a tracer, right?" Mal asked after turning to his synthetic friend.

"Of course, I'm tracking her movements as we speak." TED confirmed.

"Then let's head out." Mal ordered.

"Mal, wait!" a voice suddenly shouted. A moment later Leo made his way over with a slight stagger before coming to a stop and facing Mal. "I'll join you. This is a matter that we should handle together."

"Leo, I appreciate the thought but you're obviously messed up right now. _Really_ messed up." Mal cautioned.

"Don't be ridiculous. Remember we have res-res-resistances to most drugs. I can still do battle. Do…Do-do." Leo laughed before collapsing into Mal's arms.

"Goddammit, this would actually be funny if the situation wasn't so serious." Mal grumbled. "Fox, take care of Leo and the others, I'll be back soon." he ordered while handing Leo to his subordinate.

"We have backup positioned across the city if you happen to need it." she informed him.

"Thanks but I won't." Mal replied before quickly departing with TED.

Several minutes later, Mal found himself closing in on another warehouse several blocks away as TED flew them both closer and descended on the outer perimeter with his jets. "Well, I guess this one is on me, at least partly anyway. I was planning to blame it all on Mason for not checking the girls properly, AGAIN. But I was the one who picked the venue so I'm at least partially at fault here. Man, can't anything ever go right?" he lamented.

"We do seem to have a poor track record when it comes to throwing bachelor parties." TED replied honestly. "Though I must admit, despite everything that's happened, I really enjoyed performing the music."

"You were pretty good too. You should consider doing some more. You've got a real talent. Once we get home, I can build you a studio and you can experiment and compose at your leisure without anyone bothering you. But only if you want to pursue this." Mal offered.

"Thank you, Mal. I believe I'll accept your generosity. I believe music is a remarkable medium." TED replied appreciatively.

Mal smiled briefly before leading the way into the grounds of the seemingly vacant warehouse. As he and TED approached the eerie building, a trio of large mechs that were being piloted by Eclipse troopers began approaching from the entrance and were quickly joined by several enemy engineers and even more troopers.

"Wonderful." Mal sarcastically remarked. "Eclipse modified Gaia mechs and their usual foot soldiers. I'm seriously considering murdering the guy who sold the designs for Cerberus' Atlas mechs to Hahne-Kedar." he irritably added while drawing his Paladin. "TED, I'm not packing much firepower, so I'm gonna need you to handle those Gaias."

"Affirmative." TED concurred before firing a rocket at one of the colossal machines.

As he engaged the mechs, Mal opened fire on the hostile engineers and promptly executed them before they could deploy their combat drones while toppling the troopers with a shockwave. After clearing a path forward, he bolted towards the front of the warehouse and was nearly blindsided by another Gaia mech that blasted its way through a side entrance.

"I'm really not in the mood for this." he grumbled after taking cover behind a dumpster near the rear of the building.

Before he could lament the situation any further, the mech was suddenly bombarded by a cluster of miniature missiles from an M-560 Hydra. The machine exploded soon afterwards and Mal chanced a peek from his cover position to discover a somewhat annoying addition to the battlefield. He decided to ignore the man for now and make a beeline for the warehouse while TED had the remaining enemy forces occupied.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna thank me?!" Hawkins demanded while rushing ahead and joining Mal's assault.

"Nope. I had it covered and considering how many times I saved your ass, I'd say lending a hand was the least you could do." Mal replied nonchalantly.

"You really, REALLY piss me off, you know that?" Hawkins raged.

"Same here." Mal agreed in agitation. "So where'd you get the heavy artillery?"

"One of your stripper body guards. You've got some really dangerous helpers, Hunter." Hawkins replied seriously.

"Damn straight." Mal cheerfully stated as they continued their run into the warehouse. After shooting their way through an unsurprisingly fierce resistance, they quickly found themselves face to face with the leader of Illium's branch of the Eclipse mercenaries and two of her commandos.

"Mal, so nice of you to tear yourself away from your party to join us." she softly greeted.

"Deiyka, it didn't have to come to this. Nadine warned me about you but I actually thought you were smarter. You've pretty much handed her control of everything. Once I kill you, she'll be completely unopposed. Normally I'm not one for doing other people's dirty work but I can't have you interfering with my operations in Nos Astra." Mal calmly responded.

"Mercs and their damn arguments." Hawkins quietly scoffed.

"I'm afraid you're quite mistaken." Deiyka stated. "I'm well aware of your rather prolific combat abilities and I've prepared accordingly, though I must admit, I was hoping you'd simply succumb to my more subtle attempts at subduing you." she continued before summoning her omni-tool and calling a trio of Gaia mechs and Eclipse heavies who promptly opened fire with their missile launchers.

Mal and Hawkins both dove behind a stack of cargo crates with only moments to spare as their former positions were bombarded by explosions. "This is what I get. This is exactly what I get for agreeing to hang out with you." Hawkins angrily remarked while pulling out his Eagle.

"I thought you loved a good brawl?" Mal joked while modifying his Paladin to fire warp rounds. "And trust me, this will be a good one."

"What's the plan, Hunter?" Hawkins sighed.

"Do me a favor and handle those heavies. We can't afford to stay pinned down here while the mechs close in. I'll deal with Deiyka and her commandos." Mal replied while readying his pistol. "By the way Hawkins, thanks." he added appreciatively.

Hawkins quickly nodded before disappearing in a blur after initiating a biotic charge. After flooring one of the Eclipse Heavies, he immediately executed the woman with his Eagle and grabbed her missile launcher. Afterwards, he opened fire on one of the mechs and continued his assault until the heavy weapon was empty. Once the machine exploded and the pilot inside met his demise, Hawkins darted towards the next heavy to repeat the maneuver while Mal fought his way towards Deiyka and her commandos.

After killing one with a string of headshots, he destroyed the barrier of her cohort with a warp before sending the woman sailing with a pull and finishing her off with a biotic slam and finally turning his attention to Deiyka. "I suppose we both knew it would come to this." she announced coolly before erecting a barrier and opening fire with a barrage of warp rounds from her assault rifle. Mal responded by erecting his own barrier and returning fire. Eventually, both biotics unleashed simultaneous warps, destroying what was left of each other's barriers and creating openings in their respective opponent's defenses at the same time. Before his enemy could exploit hers, Mal pulled out his signature knife and tossed it into Deiyka's neck before closing in and disarming her. After dislocating her shoulder, he threw her to the ground and fired one final shot from his Paladin into her head. He then retrieved his knife and put it away before turning his attention back to the battlefield where Hawkins had already destroyed the remaining resistance.

"Do you plan on settling all of your business disputes like this?" Hawkins joked after approaching Mal.

"It depends." Mal replied honestly. "Eclipse isn't the only mercenary group who has ties on Illium. They're just the most dominant one or at least they were."

"I really don't envy you. This crap is way too complicated for me." Hawkins stated plainly while surveying the carnage they'd caused.

"I guess being a SPECTRE is nice and simple, huh?" Mal countered.

"You got me there." Hawkins conceded.

"You ready to head back to the party? Shepard probably has his hands full with Ethan and the others and my Fangs are busy looking after the Wolves." Mal inquired.

Hawkins took a moment to think it over before finally responding. "You know any good places to eat around here? The old man can sweat it out for a little longer."

"I don't but TED might." Mal replied while smiling. "So…pancakes?"

"You know what? To hell with it. Let's go get some damn pancakes." Hawkins announced.

"Good man." Mal laughed before slapping Hawkins across the back.

Afterwards both men left the warehouse and rejoined TED before making their way to a restaurant that wasn't far from the district. They may have had a tendency to annoy each other and they would always share a rivalry but at the end of the day, they both enjoyed a good fight a good flapjack _and_ ignoring a certain admiral whenever the mood struck them.


	3. Chapter 3 Bitter Memories

Chapter 3: Bitter Memories

"Let me get this straight. You want permission to distribute Fornax on Cartagena?" Mal inquired while facing a well dressed human businessman with whom he was currently holding a meeting in his office.

They were seated inside the spacious office of one of the many buildings that made up the district known as Hunter's Haven. The area was one of the larger domains in Cartagena Station and was utilized exclusively by the Terminus Wolves. It was where they all lived and conducted business. It was also where their newly constructed headquarters known as the Den was located. Their previous base on Omega was still in use but was no longer acting as their primary nerve center. As their group expanded, they planned to establish Dens in all of the areas where they had a big influence. For the time being, Omega and Cartagena were their main hubs but Illium would soon be included in the list as well.

"Mr. Hunter, uh, your highness, no, your majesty-"

"Cut the crap. Mr. Hunter is fine, now get on with your proposal." Mal irritably demanded.

"Yes, well, as you know, Fornax is the premier publication for satisfying the galaxy's erotic fantasies. Not only do we offer five sensory stimulation but we also provide spreads of the most gorgeous and exotic centerfolds imaginable." the man explained.

"That's debatable." Mal replied nonchalantly. "The asari and quarian issues are always pretty hot and the drell are okay but the stuff you print with volus, batarians and hanar…let's just say that's not my thing. And don't get me started on those special editions that feature elcor and krogan. I mean, I know everybody has their own fetishes but…" he quickly stopped to shudder a little before continuing. "Anyway, you've already got a good distribution flow on Omega and your monthly publishing is pushing a hundred and thirty million. Why do you want to expand here?"

"It's simple Mr. Hunter. This station and the Nemean Abyss itself are both bastions for free willed thinkers and go-getters who aren't bound by the petty laws of Citadel Space and can therefore-"

"Just say it." Mal interrupted in annoyance. "You want to increase your market and peddle your porno mag in my domain."

"Well…yes. You also happen to have a sizeable krogan population here that would no doubt be eager to purchase our Krogasm editions." the man replied earnestly.

"I didn't need that image in my head." Mal muttered. "You're free to sell your smut here as long as you stick to the pleasure districts. Understand?"

"Perfectly! Thank you Mr. Hunter and I'll be sure to send you a few complimentary issues featuring our finest asari models." the businessman cheerfully replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Just…be discreet with how you send them." Mal quietly added. After bidding the man farewell and watching him leave, he released a sigh while easing back in his chair. "I never thought this many people would flock here. Damn, I know we've got room but where are they all coming from?" he pondered.

Cartagena was quickly becoming a hub of activity, a beacon of hope in a vicious void thanks to his efforts. It was as free as Omega without the danger and anarchy. For anyone hoping to find a home that was outside of Citadel Space and the Terminus Systems, Cartagena Station was the perfect safe haven. It was located in the farthest reaches of space and free of pirates and mercenaries other than the Terminus Wolves. The security was unrivaled and better still, the Mercenary King of Cartagena AKA the Terminus Hunter AKA the Ruler of the Abyss AKA the man who just wanted to get some sleep was perfectly content in allowing most entrepreneurs and enterprising merchants establish businesses as long they obeyed a few simple rules. Shopping districts, casinos, arcades, restaurants, bars and more were springing up everywhere and commerce was already starting to flourish despite the recent war.

"Well, at least I don't have any more meetings for the day. I can grab a quick nap and then head home to Tess and the kids." he yawned. Unfortunately, the moment he shut his eyes he received a message from Libra. "Of course I spoke too soon." he grumbled before answering the call. "What's up Libra? Shouldn't you be at home right now? It won't be long before you start swelling up." he joked.

"Mal, we've just received another flood of arrivals from Horizon." she informed him.

"I'm not surprised. Raiders have been hitting that place pretty hard for awhile now. So what's so special about this group? It must be something serious if you're calling me." Mal inquired.

"There's a woman among them…she has a child, a baby. I can't say any more than that at the moment. She wants to meet with you and I think you should grant her an audience. She's quite ill but determined to see you." Libra explained sadly.

"I got it. Bring her and make sure that she and her baby receive the proper medical attention." Mal commanded.

"I already am, Mal. I'll see you soon." Libra quietly replied before ending their call.

"I wonder what this could be about?" he pondered.

Sometime later, he found himself facing a young woman who was holding an infant and being accompanied by Libra, Leo and Virgo. She had long dark hair and a pretty face that was painted with weariness, exhaustion and a great deal of pain.

"Terminus Hunter, thank you for agreeing to see me." she timidly whispered before trembling slightly and clutching her child. "You have no idea what it means to finally meet you."

"I get that a lot." Mal joked in an attempt to ease the mood. "Why don't you explain who you are and why exactly you wanted to meet me. Take your time." he said encouragingly.

"My name is Beth Andrews and I'm a survivor from Horizon. I was a colonist living in the capital when Equinox invaded during the war. Everyone suffered after they attacked and the men who led them were…they were horrible." she began while shaking. Mal quickly noticed not only how distraught she appeared to be but also how agonized Libra had become. She appeared to be on the verge of tears while Leo held her. "You see, they were Zodiac Commanders and they were far stronger than ordinary soldiers. Our militias never stood a chance. Even after they wiped out our defenders, they kept killing. They just kept killing. The capital was leveled within a week and the other cities followed soon after. I wanted it to be over, I prayed that it would finally be over once they'd destroyed everything they could…but it wasn't. Oh God it wasn't." she wept.

At that point, Libra began to cry as well and Mal was beginning to understand why. "They started rounding up survivors, any civilians they could find and taking them away. We didn't know where or what for, as far as we knew, Equinox didn't take prisoners. Those of us who were left were gathered at holding centers where they processed us for transport. That was where I met _him_. He said I caught his eye and that I was too good to waste on experiments, on _their_ experiments. He took me and…"

"Stop, you don't have to go any further." Mal quietly told her after observing how tormenting it was for her to relive the memory.

"Mal, it's my fault. It's all my fault." Libra cried. "I was there. I'd been deployed with Aquarius and Taurus but I stayed in space organizing troop deployments and fleet movements. If I had just gone down with them, I could've stopped…" she sobbed.

"Horizon, how bad was it by the time it was all over?" Mal solemnly inquired.

"I arrived a few weeks later after the bulk of our forces had already departed. The colony, it was a graveyard, Mal." Leo quietly explained. "The few survivors that I managed to come across were beyond terrified of me. A few even attempted suicide after I approached them. Some succeeded." he continued in a somber manner. "Taurus had left a pair of his bootlicking overlords to victimize what was left of the populace. Officially they were there to 'ensure that order was maintained,' in reality they were simply there to cause more suffering, to sow enough fear to prevent any future retaliation or rebellion." he continued with a hint of anger.

As Mal continued to listen, he found himself wondering just how brutal the invasions that Equinox perpetrated were. He had spent most of his early days during the war battling the yahg and ZEN and the colonies that he'd been hired to save had suffered what he'd always considered to be the worst agony imaginable. He was beginning to deeply regret that assumption.

"I quietly disposed of the overlords and reported their demise as the result of an overlooked landmine that was left over from the earlier days of the invasion. Afterwards, I made it clear to every remaining soldier on the planet that they'd share their fate if a single civilian suffered at their hands. I don't know if my threat worked but at the time it was all I felt I could do." Leo continued in a guilty tone.

"It did, it must have." Beth finally remarked after recovering slightly. "At some point, they stopped torturing us, stopped hunting us. I could never figure out why but I suppose now I know."

"Beth, what happened next?" Mal cautiously asked.

"The war started to go badly for them. They left. Later I found out…I couldn't bear it, I just couldn't bear it. But then I thought about all the lives that were lost and…I swore if it was a boy, I'd strangle it. Consequences be damned. But she's a girl, a beautiful baby girl. And she reminds me of my own mother." she explained before doting on her baby. "Carrying her was hard and I was alone until the Alliance arrived with relief workers. I was transported to a hospital on Benning, that's where I gave birth. For awhile, I was happy. Happy to have my little girl and happy to be away from that place, happy to forget. But then I heard the doctors whispering. They were discussing my baby, how she was unusual. How she had biotic potential and how unique her vital signs were. I knew she wouldn't be normal but-They were planning to run tests and I got scared. As soon as I was able to move, I took my baby and fled. I snuck aboard the first transport freighter that I could find that was leaving the planet and begged fate not to force my baby to suffer the way I had." she continued in tears.

"You arrived here with other people from Horizon. How?" Mal gently asked.

"The freighter, that was where it had been headed. Funny isn't it? I barely survive the atrocities and finally manage to escape only to end up back there again." she laughed weakly. "The man who'd been piloting the ship had apparently stolen it. He was eager to get as far away from the Alliance as possible and he figured that the war torn remains of Horizon would be a good place to disappear. He discovered us stowed away in the cargo hold not long after we left. I was afraid he'd kill us or worse but he simply offered me a cup of tea and some blankets. I wasn't really sure what to make of him. He…he looked like he had cybernetic implants of some kind, I could see the circuitry in his face. Pale blue embeddings that somehow made me feel calmer. I ended up owing him a lot, for my life and my baby's. I only hope he can find the peace that he's been seeking." she continued.

"Hold up, nano-circuitry?! That guy, was he-"

"It's not what you're thinking, Mal." Virgo suddenly interrupted. "The man to whom she's referring isn't a product of Equinox or the ZEN. In many ways, he's like you. One of the few, final successes that Cerberus had before their demise, whether they realized it or not."

"What makes you say that?" Mal seriously inquired.

"We've met him." Leo responded for her. "He arrived with the other colonists from Horizon. In fact, he's the only reason they made it here alive. This mystery man wields an immense amount of biotic power and appears to be a skilled soldier and technician. His implants have clearly augmented his abilities to an absurd degree. He's an anomaly the likes of which I've never encountered."

"Please, don't give Randall a hard time. Like your friend said, he's the only reason any of us are alive." Beth pleaded. "After we arrived on Horizon, everything went to hell almost immediately. Batarian raiders were ransacking the colony and the Alliance was diverting their resources to the other fronts. But worst of all, there were a few Equinox operatives scouring the colony's remains and taking advantage of the chaos. They were still abducting people and they had those grotesque ghoul creatures helping them. The Equinox soldiers…they were biotics but they had some kind of machine implants. They almost resembled Randall's but seemed more deformed or less developed, I can't really explain it. They just seemed like animals, mindless beasts with tech upgrades. Despite that, they were no match for Randall and he killed them easily enough along with their ghouls and the raiders who attacked us when we started to search for survivors. After awhile, we started to find others who'd managed to hold out and even face down the raiders and Equinox. We banded together and eventually decided to travel here." she explained.

"Why?" Mal curiously inquired.

"Most wanted to start fresh somewhere that was away from pirates, raiders, politics and the Alliance. This seemed like the perfect place. And you're here. Everyone's heard about the Terminus Hunter. The man who's singlehandedly killed half of the Zodiac Commanders on his own." she continued in admiration.

"That's an exaggeration and a big one. I didn't kill half and I wasn't alone." Mal corrected her.

"You battled them one on one and you put an end to the worst of them. I know you killed Aquarius and _Taurus_. Thank you, please, just let me thank you." she wept in gratitude.

"Beth, there's no need to thank me. I didn't kill them as a service to the rest of the galaxy. I did it because they pissed me off and threatened the people who are important to me. This false image that a lot of strangers have of me is annoying. I'm not a nice guy and I never will be." Mal sternly informed her.

"I'm sure that the children you saved will disagree someday." Beth quietly replied, stunning him and the others. "We learned a bit more about you during the journey here." she continued. "You see, we had to stop at Omega to get supplies and while Randall was there, he overheard a few tidbits about you in some of the station's darker corners while he was cloaked. You're a superhuman like the Zodiac Commanders were but a far better man despite what you say. You're also a husband and a father not to mention a guardian for the children you rescued. After Randall told me what he discovered, I knew you were the one." she explained before getting on her knees. "Please, I'm begging you. Please take care of my Grace. Raise her with the others, give her a good home and teach her what you know. See to it that she grows up healthy and happy. Please!" she begged in tears as her face got slightly paler.

"Beth, calm down. You're more than welcome to stay here yourself. There's no reason why your little girl can't have you-"

"Mal, she's dying." Libra sadly whispered before shedding a few tears. "A small postpartum hemorrhage." she elaborated after seeing the look of confusion on Mal's face.

"I mentioned it before didn't I?" Beth added while crying herself. "I left Benning as soon as I heard the doctors talking about running tests on Grace. I hadn't fully healed, I was in no condition to travel and there weren't any doctors available to help. Randall did what he could but the IVs and transfusions only delayed the inevitable and we didn't have the resources or specialists to do anything more. So I focused on staying alive long enough to make it here and beg for your help. You're their protector now. These children blessed and cursed by fate, it's in your power to aid them. So please." she pleaded once more.

Mal sat in his chair for several minutes before finally getting to his feet and making his way over to Beth. He carefully held his arms open and accepted the small baby that she was carrying. "That goddamn war." he sighed.

* * *

"Hush now, everything's okay. Tonight you can sleep with our kids and tomorrow we'll show you the nursery where you'll get to play with the other babies. How does that sound?" Tess playfully cooed while rocking little Grace in her arms.

Mal smiled a little while watching them before strolling across the enormous living room of their mansion and taking a look outside the window. Millions of lights dotted the scenery outside and he found himself recalling a similar image on the Citadel several years earlier.

"You okay?" Tess whispered after approaching with the now sleeping infant.

"For now I guess." Mal replied honestly. "It's just so much, Tess. All of these kids are gonna be looking to me for protection and guidance. I've got no problem providing the former but the latter might be a problem. I'm no shaman or matriarch, hell, I've fucked up pretty badly on more than one occasion thanks to making a bad decision. And now I'm responsible for raising a new generation of children who are just like me." he seriously explained. "Equinox really left me holding the bag here." he quietly joked afterwards.

"Always assuming you're alone. I thought we talked about this." Tess chastised him. "I'm here too and so is everyone else including Leo, Libra and Virgo. Those three know better than anyone what those children suffered and what the youngest among them managed to avoid. And this little girl is proof that something beautiful can be born from even the worst horrors." she softly added while rocking the sleeping baby.

"What am I gonna tell her when she gets older? That her mother was an amazingly determined woman who survived hell itself to get her to safety and that her father was a fucking scumbag that I wish I'd killed more slowly now." he angrily pondered while clenching his fists.

"More or less." Tess calmly replied. "We'll tell her the truth, Mal. I can promise you, Grace won't be following in his footsteps." she assured him.

After taking a moment to stare down at the sleeping baby girl, Mal placed an arm around Tess and continued to observe his burgeoning city from the window. There's was still a lot of work to do.


	4. Chapter 4 Strange Meetings

Chapter 4: Strange Meetings

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" Mal casually asked after joining a hooded stranger at a small table inside the Fringe on Cartagena.

"Be my guest. This is your kingdom." the mystery man replied nonchalantly.

After ordering them both beers Mal took a moment to examine the stranger's carefully concealed face. "This ain't a zoo, Hunter. And I'm not on display." the man gruffly stated.

"Sorry but I can't afford to be too careful, especially after everything we all just went through with the ZEN and nano-machines." Mal replied seriously.

The man simply sighed. "Let me go ahead and save you a lot of trouble, Hunter. My name is Randall Ezno, I used to work for Cerberus and my implants were based on Reaper technology. They were supposed to indoctrinate me but they didn't. So here I am." the man summarized tersely.

"Right…so why aren't you dead? I thought that Crucible thing that Shepard fired during the Reaper War was supposed to wipe out all of their tech." Mal curiously inquired.

"I don't know Hunter. Just like I don't know why the implants never worked on me. I'm just a freak among freaks I guess, not that I'm complaining. I've always liked having the power and it looks like I'll get to live a bit longer than an ordinary human too. Time hasn't slowed me down at all." Randall pleasantly replied as their drinks arrived.

Mal continued to observe him before downing some of his drink. "So, you used to work for Cerberus?"

"Yeah, a long time ago. I was an infiltrator tasked with securing alien prisoners for the research base where I was assigned." Randall explained.

"You're not making a good first impression, buddy." Mal warned him.

"Good, I wasn't trying to. You obviously want to know my history so I'm giving it you, unpolished." Randall replied brusquely. "Anyway, one day after I'd just finished another capture everything went to hell and I realized how depraved my bosses really were. My handler, a friend of mine, was abducted by our superiors and subjected to horrific experiments during an attack on the facility where we worked. I won't bother boring you with the details but the place became a warzone. I killed who I had to and freed who I could before I finally managed to escape with the help of a volus prisoner who was working with the Alliance. I ended up landing on some dustbowl planet waiting for the Alliance to arrive so that I could give them all the intel I had on Cerberus. Then Inali showed up."

"She was the friend you mentioned." Mal surmised.

"Yeah. The director of our base had turned her into…some kind of monster. We ended up fighting and when it was all over I left her there alive in that husked form, I begged her to forgive me before I left and I swore I'd kill the director for what he'd done to her." Randall bitterly continued before downing his entire drink.

"So how'd that go?" Mal curiously asked, eager to learn whether or not Randall had been successful in his quest for vengeance.

"Mission accomplished." Randall casually replied. "I hunted the bastard down, made him suffer, killed him and gave the Alliance everything I had on Cerberus. Some of the prisoners I freed even joined the war effort. After the Reapers fell, I decided to disappear on Benning. I just wanted to be left alone."

"And you chose Benning as your retirement hideaway? The colony that's right next door to Arcturus Station? The nerve center of the entire Alliance military? Makes perfect sense to me." Mal sarcastically quipped.

"Hide in plain sight, that was my line of thinking at the time. I knew they were still looking for me. Probably eager to pump me for more information or maybe have one of their research divisions study me, either way I wanted no part of it. I was done with them once the war ended." Randall explained in a cavalier manner.

"And then another war broke out a couple of decades later, lucky you." Mal joked.

"That insanity." Randall sighed. "I managed to keep a low profile for the most part but once Equinox started deploying their machine modified monstrosities, the Alliance started to get desperate. Desperate enough to try a little bit harder to find me. I guess they thought they could find an answer in my neuronal implants, something that might give them an edge. Too bad for them I'm nobody's test subject, not anymore. So I stole a freighter and left before they could get too close." he explained.

"And met Beth and Grace." Mal quietly added.

"Those two…of all the things I expected to find stowed away, I never pictured a mother and her baby. This galaxy is pretty damn absurd sometimes, Hunter." Randall mused. "I'm guessing Beth told you the rest. How is she?"

"She died a few hours after we met, peacefully at least. I can't imagine how exhausted she must've been or how much agony she'd endured." Mal lamented.

"She was a fighter that one. At least when it came to her little girl." Randall replied solemnly. "So, are you going to honor her wish and look after Grace?"

"Yeah but right now I'm trying to decide what to do about you." Mal replied honestly while eyeing the man.

"If you want to kick me out, fine. Just do it now so I can start planning where to head to next." Randall replied tersely.

"My friend told me you're a real badass and the colonists who came with you agreed. Beth had nothing but good things to say about you too. The fact is you're one-of-a-kind. Leo doesn't hand out praise very often and I trust his assessments more than anyone else's. You're a skilled infiltrator, a powerful biotic and an experienced soldier-that's one helluva package and I'd like to put it all to good use. How would you like to work for me?" Mal proposed.

"The biotics are a result of my implants Hunter and based on everything I've seen, you don't need any extra help. You've already got an army of vorcha, krogan-including a few warlords and battlemasters, asari huntresses, turians, drell, humans of every conceivable discipline and this isn't even counting those superhuman brats you liberated from Equinox." Randall replied with a hint of admiration.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not raising those kids to join my army. They'll do whatever they want once they're old enough. If they want to help me, fine but I'm not forcing them to follow my lead. There's been enough of that in the galaxy already. As for your biotics, I don't really care how you got the power. From what I hear, you know how to use it and you have a few techniques that aren't exactly 'standard' abilities. My own biotics could stand to learn a few tricks from you and regardless of what you say, I could always use some extra help. So how bout it? Care to join my Fangs?" Mal persisted.

"I have heard that you pay well and I am looking for work right now." Randall mused. "You'd really trust a former Cerberus operative?" he seriously asked.

"You wouldn't be the first Ex-Cerberus operative to get a second chance." Mal replied placidly.

"I don't know if you're crazy or just plain stupid, either way I guess it works for you." Randall casually remarked while eyeing Mal. "Alright Hunter, you've convinced me. But let's make a few things clear. I'll only answer to you and I'm not teaching anybody unless I feel like it. Understand?"

"Fine by me Randall but I've got a feeling you'll be meeting some hopefuls in a few years who might actually meet your approval." Mal joked. "Welcome to Cartagena and the Fangs." he cheerfully added while extending a hand. Randall accepted the handshake and even smiled a little. If nothing else, accepting Mal's offer would allow him to keep an eye on the little girl that he'd helped bring to the Mercenary King's domain.

* * *

"Javik, what's this about?" Ethan asked curiously while facing his prothean mentor. "And why did you want to meet me way out here of all places?"

Both men were standing in a field on the planet of Chasca in the Matano System of the Maroon Sea. It was almost completely isolated and boasted a population of less than a thousand despite attempts by the Alliance to expand colonization on the remote world.

"A moment Lieutenant." Javik replied seriously while glaring at a passing space cow that was rejoining its herd. "These creatures are not to be trusted."

"Don't tell me you actually believe Dad's stupid story about getting robbed by a cow?" Ethan laughed.

"The admiral was not mistaken. I encountered a similar perpetrator sometime ago on a planet you call Ontarom. It escaped after relieving me of-Nevermind. That is not why I summoned you here." Javik irritably continued after turning to face Ethan.

"Wait a minute, did you just call me Lieutenant? That's the first time in my entire life that you didn't just refer to me as 'boy' or 'child,' Javik I'm touched." Ethan humorously replied.

"You are no longer a child, that much has already been proven. You have grown as I expected and earned your title. It is a distinction that I will acknowledge and honor." Javik replied seriously.

"Javik…thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that." Ethan said earnestly.

"We've wasted enough time on sentiment, I called you here to discuss matters of a more serious nature." Javik brusquely continued. "The Leviathans, have you begun preparing for their arrival?"

"I'm doing what I can but most of the Alliance's resources are being focused on reconstruction efforts on the colonies that got hit the worst during the war. We're also trying to rebuild the sixth fleet. I've been using my SPECTRE connections to dig up as much as I can but it's not enough and Dad hasn't added anything new since he told us everything he learned during the Reaper War." Ethan explained.

"I expected as much." Javik scoffed. A few moments later, a strange looking shuttle descended on their location and several beings that Ethan had never encountered before promptly departed. "These are the liberated remnants of the Collectors, the pitiful shadows that remain of my people. The Leviathans freed their minds during the war with the Reapers and your Alliance dubbed them 'Awakened Collectors,' they have much to share." he explained while turning to face the small group of Collectors.

"Greetings, Lieutenant Shepard." their leader politely remarked while staring at Ethan.

"What the-Where the hell have they been?!" Ethan spluttered.

"Hiding." Javik replied derisively. "It doesn't matter now, what does matter is that they may be of use to you in the days to come."

"How?" Ethan curiously asked.

"After the Leviathans severed the Reapers' influence over the Collectors and the war ended, they attempted to gain control of their minds themselves. Their efforts failed and I suspect that was one of the reasons why their plans have been delayed." Javik explained.

"That is correct. Although it was only a brief exchange, we were able to discern a few details about their objectives while they were attempting to subjugate us. They do intend to conquer the galaxy and once again establish their reign. That much is certain." the Collector leader added gravely.

"We can never get a break, can we?" Ethan sighed.

"No, your role is that of a soldier. You should always be prepared for battle." Javik reminded him. "Now let us strategize. We have much to plan."

Ethan agreed. They did indeed have a lot to plan.


	5. Chapter 5 Parenthood

Chapter 5: Parenthood

"Da Da." Lucas cheerfully squeaked while sitting in his father's lap.

"My little man is already shaping up to be the best." Mal chuckled while holding his son with one arm as he reviewed his contracts for the week at a computer console. The duo was seated at a large desk inside of the expansive office of their family's enormous home where Mal often perused the Wolves' contracts and business offers. "Hmm, Willard's having trouble with those CAT6 bastards again. I guess I'll send Mason-No, he and Rika just had the baby. Maybe Zaeed and a few Blood Fangs, Randall can help out too." he mused after reading one of his messages. As he continued looking over his contracts and reviewing his messages he was suddenly alerted to an incoming transmission from an old friend. "Ethan?"

"Hey Mal, uh, how's it going?" Ethan nervously greeted from the other end of Mal's console screen. He appeared to be exhausted and slightly anxious.

"Everything okay? You look like hell." Mal quipped.

"Y-Yeah. I mean no, I mean, I'm completely losing it Mal." Ethan replied in a panic.

"Alright, calm down and breathe." Mal ordered. Ethan took a moment to follow his advice and after taking three deep breaths and exhaling he turned his attention back to his friend. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Zoe, she, we, Zoe's pregnant." Ethan finally blurted out.

"Congratulations, welcome to the parenting club." Mal joked.

"This is serious Mal. I don't how to be a father! I'm barely a decent boyfriend. Oh God, we're gonna have to get a bigger place, I'm gonna have to learn how to change diapers and marriage…it's bound to come up, we're gonna have to talk about it." Ethan continued in a frenzy.

"Didn't the two of you discuss any of this after she told you?" Mal asked curiously.

"N-Not really." Ethan replied sheepishly.

"Oh no, Ethan please tell me you handled this like an adult or at least better than I did when Tess told me." Mal inquired.

"I pretty much blacked out, so I'm guessing I didn't." Ethan admitted. "I woke up on the couch. Zoe left a letter on the coffee table saying she'd be back once I was done having my nervous breakdown. I'm pretty sure she went to visit Allie and Darryl. I'm the worst." he lamented.

"Maybe not the worst but you are pretty lousy." Mal humorously replied.

"Sure, make all the jokes you want, kick me while I'm down, it's easy for you. You've got this whole parenting thing mastered." Ethan countered in annoyance.

"I really don't." Mal insisted. "Ethan, none of us has a clue what we're doing but we pick it up as we go. The important part is caring enough to try and putting everything you have into it. That's a hellluva lot easier when all of your children actually live with you. Meanwhile, the kid who lives on the other side of the galaxy gets the short end of the stick." he added regretfully while thinking of his oldest daughter.

"Mal, Angelica sees you at least a dozen times a year. I know it's not as often as you'd like but it's still more than most guys in your position would be able to manage. Like I said, you're the best at this." Ethan replied earnestly.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence but I'm pretty sure David and Allie would be insulted and a little hurt if they heard you say that. Did you consider asking either of them for advice?" Mal asked while wiping Lucas' face with a handkerchief.

"Are you serious?! I love David but there's no way I'm asking my little brother for advice on how to be a father. And Allie and Darryl have their hands full right now, but I guess they'll both be lending their two credits after hearing about everything from Zoe. The truth is…I really wanted to talk everything over with you, if you're not busy."

"Well, you're in luck Ethan. It turns out I'm not too busy right now. Lou and I were just going over a few contracts. We happen to be home alone at the moment. Virgo took Olivia and Leon out with Vince to see a movie and Tess is with Taya getting treated for a bug that's been going around. So, let's get you prepped and ready to be a daddy." Mal cheerfully replied causing his friend to laugh. Talking with Mal eased Ethan's worries considerably and two hours later, he found himself a lot less anxious and a lot calmer. "Feeling better?" Mal asked bracingly.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Mal, for listening to me freak out and you know…helping." Ethan replied appreciatively.

"Don't worry about it, just remember to take it easy and don't let yourself get overwhelmed. Don't forget, Zoe is there too and you should talk to her if you start to feel tense, she'll appreciate it." Mal assured him.

"Right, thanks again. I guess I'll see you guys at Will's housewarming in a few weeks." Ethan replied brightly.

"Maybe, a few things have come up recently. I may have to cancel but I'll let everyone know ahead of time if I do." Mal informed him.

"Is it pirates, marauders, raiders or all of the above?" Ethan instantly asked.

"It's almost always all of the above." Mal joked grimly. "See you later, Ethan."

"See you, Mal." Ethan replied before disappearing from the screen.

"Da Da, hungwy." Lucas announced.

"Well, let's do something about that, okay?" Mal pleasantly announced before lifting his son into his arms and departing the office.

After making his way to the kitchen, he grabbed a container of strained carrots from the refrigerator and sat Lucas in his high chair. Once he was seated, Mal gently tied a small bib around his neck that was sporting the image of a small wolf pup playfully gnawing on a bone. After opening the carrots and placing a spoon into the meal, he was briefly interrupted by a trio of energetic varren who had suddenly bolted into the kitchen for their own meals.

"Right, right, I didn't forget about you three. Just settle down. You know Tess doesn't like it when you stampede into the kitchen." he warned them causing the three beasts to quickly calm themselves. The notion of upsetting the lady of the house was an unpleasant one for everyone who resided there. Mal quickly grabbed a large side of beef from the fridge and tossed it at the eager varren who leapt into the air and instantly caught it before proceeding to devour the feast.

With the family pets satisfied, Mal turned his attention back to Lucas and began feeding him while pretending the spoon was a small shuttle awaiting the opportunity to land in Lucas' mouth. Both father and son laughed until the meal was finally finished and the small bowl of strained carrots was emptied. Afterwards, Mal wiped his son's face and grabbed his sippy cup from the refrigerator and watched as the toddler drank the contents. "I wonder if Mom gave me apple juice when I was your age." he pondered. Once Lucas was finished, he gently lifted him and headed for the living room where he took seat on a couch and sat Lucas next to him. "You know, you could've gone to see that movie too. It's not good to be too attached to your Daddy." Mal informed the toddler who simply stared up at him and frowned.

"DA DA!" he defiantly shouted.

"Okay, okay." Mal replied while smiling. "Daddy's little man can stick around for as long he wants." he added causing Lucas to smile. As they both got comfortable on the couch and laughed, they suddenly heard someone enter the front door. A few moments later Tess arrived in the living room and quickly collapsed on the couch next to Lucas. "I'm guessing it wasn't a bug, otherwise you wouldn't risk infecting our little man here." Mal joked while playing with Lucas.

"No, no bug." Tess sighed while observing the pair and grinning. "Did you two have fun today?"

"Ma Ma, Da Da!" Lucas happily exclaimed.

"I think so." Mal cheerfully added. "So, what's the verdict? Was it food poisoning, fatigue-"

"I'm pregnant." Tess stated plainly causing Mal to abruptly stop.

"You know, for two women who don't get along, you and Zoe have some really weird timing." he finally remarked in amusement.

* * *

"We're here!" Mal shouted in between breaths after rushing into the emergency room of Vera Memorial Hospital with Vince slung across his shoulder. The pair were still wearing their mock combat gear from the survival game arena where they'd been playing less than an hour earlier. "Where's Tess?! I didn't miss it, did I?! Damn it, not again!" Mal shouted in a panic.

"Calm down, there's no way we missed it. You got us here in record time. Are you sure you can't use biotic charges?" Vince pondered from the back of Mal's shoulder.

"Your son is right, Mr. Hunter. Your wife has already been moved to her delivery room but there's still plenty of time-"

"Delivery room, got it!" Mal interrupted in a rush before speeding into the hospital's elevators.

After thirty minutes of frantically running across various floors of the hospital in a desperate search for his wife, Mal eventually returned to the reception area, out of breath with an exasperated Vince still slung across his shoulder. "I told you we should've asked for directions." the boy sighed.

"Hello again, Mr. Hunter." the nurse behind the counter giggled.

"Hey, listen, I may have jumped the gun earlier, would you mind telling me exactly what floor and room my wife happens to be in?" Mal eagerly inquired.

"Mal, if you can hear this, Tess is on the top floor in the reserved wing. Taya is already tending to her and I'm looking after the triplets." TED suddenly announced over the intercom.

"Unbelievable! Why didn't I think of that! I mean, you did build this place and dedicate it to grandma. Of course Tess would get the best accommodations." Vince replied in annoyance after smacking himself in the forehead.

"No time to beat ourselves up about it, let's move!" Mal announced before once again bolting to the nearest elevator. A few minutes later, the pair finally arrived outside of Tess' room in a quiet section on the highest level of the hospital where TED was waiting to greet them.

"Mal, your timing is perfect. Tess is-"

"I know buddy and I'm on my way! I'm not missing another one of my kids' births, no matter what!" Mal exclaimed resolutely. "Vince, you wait here with TED and the triplets." he quickly added after grabbing Vince and setting him down next to his other children who were all seated in several cushy chairs that were lining the hall. "The fifth pup is about to join the pack!" he eagerly announced before rushing off into the delivery room.

"Do all adults get like this when a new baby is on the way?" Vince mused.

"I believe Mal's reaction and behavior are typical for an expecting parent, especially an anxious father. I observed the others exhibit similar displays of nervousness and panic during their own deliveries and during Tess' previous pregnancy." TED thoughtfully explained.

"You mean when the triplets were born and Mal wasn't there?" Vince curiously asked. "It still bothers him that he missed it. I don't really understand why. He's here for them now, isn't that what matters?"

"Perhaps but some events hold a significant meaning for parents. I think I can sympathize with Mal's feelings." TED replied earnestly.

"I guess he'll be even busier now with another baby." Vince sighed. "But I suppose I don't really have any right to complain. At least I get to see him every day but poor Angelica…"

"Angelica lives on Earth. The solution is simple. I'll have to schedule most of my concerts on Earth." TED announced serenely.

"Won't that upset your non-human fans? You've been getting really popular lately." Vince inquired.

"Perhaps but I can make it up to them with my next tour. For now, I think family should come first." TED explained.

"Yeah, I guess it should." Vince replied while smiling.


	6. Chapter 6 Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions

"Well…what do you think?" Rouge asked in a slightly apprehensive tone as Mal strolled across the bridge of his newest ship. She had just given him and Wrandok a guided tour of the gargantuan dreadnought that she'd named the Anubis whose construction had just recently been completed and she was eager to hear her boss' thoughts.

"What do I think?" Mal playfully pondered. "I think you've outdone yourself. Again. Rouge, this ship is even better than I imagined and I imagined a lot." he added appreciatively.

"I knew you'd like it!" she happily replied. "The designs that Zade stole from Sur'Kesh were impressive but there was still plenty of room for improvement. The stealth capabilities were nice but I knew you'd expect more from a ship that's going to be the flagship of one of the Terminus Wolves' fleets."

"The guns are big and the armor is tough too. This thing might actually be worth all the resources you sank into building it." Wrandok remarked wryly.

"Weren't you the one who said I should be ready for anything?" Mal quipped. "Besides, resources are the least of our worries. We've got plenty of element zero and our refineries and depots are finally operational. There's also more than enough mineral sources for us to exploit now that we've started mining the asteroids near the satellites that we've constructed. And that's not mentioning the treasure trove of goodies that we haven't even started extracting from the planets that we recently surveyed. Our fleets aren't just going to the best armed, they're going to be the best, period." he explained resolutely.

"You don't have to convince me, Mal. I'm glad you're sharpening your claws and readying your fangs, it's a good habit to have." Wrandok replied earnestly. "So woman, exactly what kind of firepower did you build into this thing?" he asked brusquely after turning to Rouge who quickly frowned.

"This ship shares many of the Apex's capabilities but also a slew of improvements and unique alterations that only a dreadnought could benefit from, the main one being the inclusion of a fully functioning magnetohydrodynamic cannon as its primary weapon." she explained.

"So we've got a reaper gun now, huh?" Mal mused.

"Yup and it's a huge improvement over those slow firing travesties that Equinox had installed in their obelisks. There won't be any delay in between shots with our cannon. Plus the broadside guns are all thanix models and it's also been equipped with an expanded array of advanced disruptor torpedoes. This ship makes the volus' famed Kwunu look like an outdated Kowloon by comparison. I can guarantee you that no one else in the galaxy has a dreadnought this powerful." Rouge assured him.

"Good, now I just need you to build a few more and begin work on the other designs we discussed." Mal leisurely ordered.

"You mean for the carrier and the stealth corvettes?" she inquired.

"You're planning to build more toys to sneak around in?" Wrandok scoffed.

"Dreadnoughts and cruisers aren't the only ways to win a battle, Wrandok. I've got a lot of vorcha fighter pilots thanks to the training academy on Heshtok and they're gonna need a reliable transport. I've also got a surplus of dangerous loners who don't work well with large groups and they'll need their own way of getting around to handle whatever assignments I need them on. The 'Ravens' will be perfect for them once we get a few finished." Mal explained.

"I guess you got all this from that quarian who reared you. You damn sure didn't learn it from Drax." Wrandok surmised.

"Pop taught me how to fight on the ground and in close quarters but you're right, Mom was the one who showed me how to handle space combat. She tutored me on everything she knew about naval tactics and ship designs. It was the only personal lesson of hers that I ever excelled at. I always sucked at using tech and omni-tools but flying…that was the one thing she and I could always share together." Mal fondly reminisced.

"I guess the woman managed to pass along something useful after all." Wrandok added gruffly.

"Yeah, she did and I plan to use it." Mal sternly countered. "Rouge, you can start as soon as you're ready. Oh and tell Lance I'm sorry about hogging all of your time." he joked after turning to face his engineering genius.

"You don't have to apologize, he knew what he was getting into when he started chasing me. And so far, he's enjoying the role of homemaker. It's nice to come home to a clean house and happy kids." she cheerfully replied.

"Pathetic." Wrandok remarked derisively. "I hope they don't all end up like him. You have to keep your Wolves at their best, Mal. Not only to keep our enemies in check but also for the cubs' benefit. They deserve to have the best teaching them, not some housebroken fool who let his skills die along with his pride."

"Would you like to test him some time, old man?" Rouge suddenly exploded while summoning her omni-tool and stomping towards Wrandok. "Or me?" she seethed while staring up at him.

"He didn't mean any harm, Rouge." Mal calmly interjected after getting in between the pair. "I figured you'd all be used to this by now. He calls me a worthless, lazy, completely whipped disgrace whenever I blow off a training trip with him in order to spend time alone with Tess." he humorously added.

"I just don't want to see any of you get killed." Wrandok stated earnestly, causing Rouge to back down. "It would be embarrassing for me and my clan especially after we went out of our way to join you." he added tersely.

"No one's taking us out, Uncle." Mal assured him.

"Maybe not but it won't be long before a few idiots try. Your most dangerous enemies are dead Mal but bigger ones are on their way and there are more lurking in the shadows outside of your domains. I suggest you keep an eye on the SPECTRES. The krogan holding a seat on the Council doesn't mean shit as far as I'm concerned. The rest of those bastards are afraid of you and cowards have a habit of doing stupid things when they're scared." Wrandok warned him.

"The Shepards will keep the dumbasses from hurting themselves." Mal casually replied before checking the time on his omni-tool.

"You really believe that?" his uncle asked seriously.

"I'm not having this argument with you again. I trust Ethan and the others. End of story." Mal replied firmly.

"And Admiral Shepard? I'm not turning back on this, Mal. All it'll take is one, one Shepard who's willing to bow to the Council's spineless paranoia and agree to kill you when given an opportunity. If you aren't willing to sever your ties then at least keep them at a distance. Five of them are SPECTRES and four were ready to murder you in the past. That little girl isn't worth-"

"Wrandok, I suggest you stop, NOW." Mal warned him in a severe tone. "You know where I stand on this and I'm not changing my mind." The two men eyed each other for a few moments before Mal received a message from Virgo. "Great, now I'm gonna be late picking Vince up." he grumbled. "Rouge, you know what you have to do. Wrandok, try not to piss anyone else off today." he hurriedly advised before departing the bridge.

"You really don't like them, do you?" Rouge quietly asked the old krogan warlord after Mal was gone.

"No, I don't but for now I'll put up with them. And if the day ever comes when my nephew or any of his whelps face a threat that's a result of them or the fearful weaklings they serve, I won't be so generous." Wrandok replied ominously.

* * *

"That was amazing, Mal!" Vince exclaimed as he and Mal entered Virgo's spacious home in Hunter's Haven. They had just spent several hours playing in a park nearby and practicing with their biotics. The exercises were small and mainly involved levitating and tossing a few small balls around without losing control.

"Just wait until you can get some real practice once your new school opens. You'll have better teachers, top of the line training facilities, fancy classrooms-"

"But I'll still get to play with you, right?" Vince anxiously cut in. "We'll still practice together, won't we?"

"Of course we will." Mal promised. "Man, you and Lou." he quietly chuckled before lifting Vince into the air and then collapsing onto a sofa in the living room where they both laughed.

"I trust you had fun?" Virgo asked while smiling after descending a set of stairs that led to the second floor.

"Lots and Mal says we can keep training together even after school starts!" Vince happily stated.

"It's a shame that you don't show that level of enthusiasm for your Mommy's lessons." Virgo replied while pouting as she approached the pair before taking a seat next to them.

"Mom, it's not like that. I mean, let me make it up to you." Vince pleaded.

"I don't know if there's anything you can do to erase the pain and neglect that I'm feeling right now." she replied while feigning sadness. "Except for cleaning your room." she added brightly.

"I, uh, okay." Vince replied in embarrassment before hugging Mal and sprinting up the steps.

"Nice one." Mal humorously stated after watching the boy leave.

"A mother has her ways." Virgo replied pleasantly before scooting over closer to him. "I'm assuming you had another rough day before you arrived to play with him." she pondered while stroking his cheek.

"Just the usual." Mal sighed. "I don't know how I'd get through this crap if I didn't have my family to look forward to at the end of the day." he confessed.

"You and Wrandok had another argument, I take it?" she gently asked.

"The same argument, actually. How long are we gonna be going back and forth with this?" Mal pondered in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry to say he isn't alone in his sentiments. Some of our friends feel that we should be more insular when it comes to dealing with those outside of our territory, especially the Shepards." Virgo explained.

"Does that include you?" Mal asked curiously while facing her.

"No, but I'm hardly an impartial voice of reason. I'm too attached to Angelica to entertain any thoughts of isolation. I couldn't honestly offer an unbiased view either way." she explained.

"So we're still split down the middle, is that it?" Mal seriously inquired.

"Yes but on the bright side, everyone agrees that Angelica should have the freedom to come and go as she pleases once she's older. She is part of you, part of us." Virgo replied warmly.

"I guess I'll be grateful that we can all agree on that much at least." Mal stated before stretching and sinking deeper into the cushions of the sofa. "I love this couch."

"I got it just for you." Virgo replied seductively before crawling over and resting her head on his lap and staring up at him. "You haven't been getting enough sleep lately." she chastised him while softly running a finger down the contours of his face and taking notice of the bags under his eyes.

"I have a house full of kids, a space station to run, fleets to manage, armies to organize, a planet to govern and a company to oversee. I'm lucky I manage to get any sleep at all." Mal quipped.

"It's because you try to do everything on your own." Virgo scolded him. "With the recent expansions you won't be able to keep this up. It's time you started delegating some of the larger tasks before you burn yourself out. Leo and Libra can manage our operations on Illium, Mason can handle the Omega branch and we'll all lend our expertise in organizing and overseeing the training and operations of the soldiers and fleets. That way all you'll have to worry about is the station, Hesthok and us." she whispered before kissing her index finger and gently pressing it to his lips.

"Normally I'd try to fight you on this but I just don't have the energy right now, so I'll agree to your proposal." Mal acquiesced. "Now I just need to find a few teachers and staff members to hire for the school and-"

"Already done." Virgo cheerfully cut in. "I took the liberty of identifying the most qualified candidates and interviewing them after performing extensive background checks. Most of the positions have now been filled with the exception of a few, key teaching posts. Finding qualified engineering, science and biotic instructors is difficult enough as it is but finding those who meet our standards has proven to be even more arduous." she explained.

"Sorry but I want our kids learning from the best. They deserve it." Mal replied sincerely.

"I wasn't faulting you, I happen to agree." Virgo assured him. "This would be a lot simpler if Zade and Taya weren't preoccupied with that 'other' project. They'd both make excellent teachers." she lamented.

"It can't be helped, I need them on that Virgo. They're the only ones I can trust. But I understand how you feel. And with Nox and Lira helping Rouge and the rest of our naval engineers, it looks like we really don't have any tech or science experts to spare, do we?" Mal sighed.

"What about that salarian doctor, Kibo?" Virgo mused.

"He's still perfecting that medi-gel. It should be ready to market in a few years." Mal casually replied. "I suppose I could ask TED but I really don't want to distract him from his music."

"Alright, I think I have a solution. Maura and I can act as biotic instructors for the time being and Libra can handle science. That means Leo will have to manage Illium's red tape without her assistance but he can handle it. Sye isn't doing anything right now, so he can take a position as an engineering teacher. Once Gage returns from his assignment on Sanctum, he can lend a hand teaching biotics as well." Virgo proposed.

"That'll still leave us weak in the engineering department." Mal pondered. "But I guess it can't be helped. Ryla is still busy training the new Cyber Fangs and she's really good at it. I wouldn't feel right pulling her away. The same goes for Hildy and the Spirit Fangs. Damn, we really are stretched thin here." he lamented.

"I think you should consider asking TED for his help. He'd be happy to aid you Mal and he enjoys the company of children. They could learn a lot from him and he's far better equipped to handle multitasking than the rest of us." Virgo explained.

"You're probably right." Mal agreed. "I'll run it by him when I get home later. You really saved me a lot of work this time, Virgo. I owe you."

"Do you now?" she replied coyly before sitting upright and pouncing on him.

"This is why I don't pay you compliments more often." Mal replied in exasperation after being pinned beneath her on the sofa. "You do realize that Vince is right upstairs, don't you?"

"I do and I also realize that you're running on fumes at the moment. So right now, let _me_ take care of _you_." she commanded before gently kissing him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mom, my room is clean!" Vince shouted while stalking down the stairs an hour later. He quickly paused after reaching the bottom and noticing Mal and Virgo asleep on the very same sofa where he'd left them earlier.

It wasn't the first time that he'd seen them in such a position and he often found himself pondering the seemingly complicated nature of their relationship. Mal was married and had made it clear on numerous occasions that he had no intention of straying from Tess. Despite that, Virgo continued to persist in her affections.

"Maybe I'll understand when I'm older." Vince wondered aloud. Afterwards, he sped back up the steps and grabbed a blanket from the second floor linen closet before finally returning and spreading it over his snoozing parents. "I hope you guys are in the mood for pizza when you wake up." he joked before walking over to a computer console on the coffee table and perusing a local delivery menu. Finally attending school would be a nice change of pace for him and his friends but nothing would ever replace the feeling of having both of his parents around.


	7. Chapter 7 The Bigger They Get

Chapter 7: The Bigger They Get

"So, I've been thinking…" Mal playfully mused while massaging his wife's shoulders.

It was late and they were both sitting at the foot of the enormous, regal looking bed of their expansive bedroom. They had both endured yet another busy day of training new soldiers and overseeing the day-to-day operations of Cartagena Station and were eager to unwind. Their children had already been put to bed and they were finally alone, a luxury that had become far too rare during the past few months.

"About what?" Tess replied coyly while smiling as Mal continued to ease the tension in her muscles.

"Well, I just cleared our schedules for the next couple of weeks and I know we've both been aching to get away for a few days, so I thought I'd ask TED to babysit while we spend a little quality time alone." he cheerfully explained before gently kissing her neck.

"Mhmm. I like the way you think, tough guy." Tess moaned. "Did you have any particular destination in mind?"

"Actually-"

"DAD!"

"DADDY!"

"POP!"

"Damn it, not now." Mal groaned as his three oldest and most rambunctious children suddenly stampeded into the room while riding their pet varren.

The creatures made a beeline for the bed but quickly stopped short after catching sight of the glare that Tess was giving them. They immediately scurried off to a distant corner of the room after their diminutive riders dismounted and eagerly approached their parents.

"Pop, we wanna go somewhere fun!" Leon demanded.

"What?" Mal responded in confusion. "Where'd this come from all of a sudden?"

"Dad, you've spending all of your free time with Vince lately and it's not fair." Lucas explained while frowning.

"He's right and you just took Geli to that zoo on Thessia without us. We deserve a trip too! Our grades are just as good as hers and…like Lou said, it's not fair!" Olivia added with an agitated expression on her face.

"You three are something else, you know that?" Mal replied in exasperation. "I've been spending extra time with Vince because he's started to delve into more advanced areas of his biotic studies and I don't want him experimenting without proper instruction. Virgo wants to keep a close eye on him too, he may be a genius but he's still young and liable to make a few mistakes every once in awhile. As for Angelica, that trip was a spur of the moment kind of thing. We happened to be in the neighborhood and Liara mentioned-"

"No excuses!" Olivia shouted while pouting.

"Liv, that's enough." Tess announced sternly before lifting the little girl and sitting her across her lap. "What's gotten into all of you?"

"We never get to see you guys anymore." Lucas responded in a downcast manner. "You're always busy and whenever you're actually home, you spend all your time doting on Layla and Sasha or having meetings with the Wolves." he quietly added.

"Come here." Tess gently beckoned causing the boys to climb onto the bed where Leon took a seat between his parents while Lucas sat on his father's lap. "We have been doing a lot of running around lately. I'm sorry babies." she apologized before kissing Olivia's forehead and brushing Leon's cheek.

"Perfect at parenting my ass. I told you I'm a screw up, Ethan." Mal quietly grumbled while holding Lucas. "Alright Tess, new plan. I'll clear another week for us and we'll all head to that new theme park on Tuchanka for a few days."

"You mean Eviscera?" Leon eagerly asked.

"I still don't like that name." Tess sighed.

"I think it has a certain ring to it." Mal chuckled. "Anyway, Wrex gave me a few passes as a bonus for a job we handled for him not too long ago and I think now would be a good time to use them. We can go on a few rides, check out the new breed of Kakliosaurs, maybe do some sightseeing and enjoy a little hard earned vacation. How does that sound?"

"Great!" the triplets happily exclaimed in unison while their parents smiled.

"Daddy, one more thing." Olivia added before blushing slightly and nervously shifting in her mother's lap. "I want a nickname too."

"What do you mean?" Mal asked quizzically.

"I want a special name like the others. Mommy's your flower, Geli's your angel-I want to be something special too." Olivia demanded.

Mal took a moment to shake his head while smirking before lifting his daughter from Tess' lap and sitting her next to Lucas. "A nickname, huh? Something special? The truth is you already have one. I only use it around your mother though."

"She does?" Leon asked in an almost mystified tone. "But she can't be an angel or flower. She's a violent bully and a total brat."

The slap to the face that he promptly received from his sister seemed to justify his assessment rather nicely but also caused him to tear up slightly.

"Liv, apologize to your brother right now and then go stand in the corner for a time out." Tess sternly ordered.

"Sorry." Olivia mumbled as Leon curled up next to his mother.

"That's Daddy's little firebrand for you." Mal playfully whispered before kissing Olivia's cheek causing her to laugh a little before strolling to an empty corner of the room for her time out.

After spending the next hour playing with their parents and excitedly planning the details of their trip, the trio finally fell asleep in their parents' bed while Mal and Tess watched over them.

"These really are the moments I live for." Mal quietly declared while softly running a finger through his daughter's hair as she slept nearby.

"I'm willing to bet this was mostly Liv's idea. She has a hard time sharing you sometimes. She was just getting used to having Angelica occupy your time but now she has to split you with the twins too. I hate to say it but if she had her way, she'd be the only girl in your life." Tess teased.

"Gimme a break." Mal joked.

"I'm serious. She really wants to be your only little girl. The boys will be fighting tooth and nail for your attention as they get older, actually it's already started. But the girls will probably have their fair share of spats too. You're so popular." she continued while smirking.

"You really know how to make a man's anxieties melt away, don't you?" Mal sarcastically responded before locking eyes with his wife. "And I haven't forgotten about you, gorgeous. We're still overdue for some alone time." he added in a suggestive tone while leaning in towards her.

"It's like I always say, talk is cheap." Tess quietly replied while leaning forward herself. As the couple drew closer to each other over their sleeping children in preparation for a kiss, the door to their room once again opened as another pair of restless kids waltzed in.

"Oh come on!" Mal groaned in exasperation while Tess laughed.

"Dad, we can't sleep." Nate yawned as Ray approached the varren across the room and began playing with them.

"Then what's with the yawning?" Mal irritably countered.

"We're sleepy but we can't get to sleep." Ray explained after having his face licked by Razor.

"Godda-"

"Mal," Tess quickly cut in.

Mal took a deep a breath after shutting his eyes before slowly getting out their bed and throwing a house robe on. "Alright, let's go." he suddenly announced after picking Nate up. "You troublemakers aren't gonna have us up all night again. Let's head to the kitchen and grab some warm milk and then visit TED for an appropriate lullaby."

As he made his way to the door while carrying Nate, the trio of varren quickly followed with an exuberant Ray riding Igor while laughing. Once they were gone, Tess took a moment to stare down at the other sleeping children still occupying her bed.

"It would be nice if things could stay like this." she mused before kissing each of her kids and turning the lights off. After taking a moment to relax while resting on her pillows, she casually placed a hand across her stomach while staring up into the darkness before finally smiling and falling asleep.

* * *

"Are you sure Dad will be okay?" Allie anxiously asked while watching her father play with his grandsons in the backyard of her parents' home in London.

"Allie, your father has fought and killed giant, synthetic squids who were hell-bent on galaxy wide destruction. I think he can handle playing with a couple of energetic children who just woke up from their naps." Ashley humorously assured her. "We aren't quite decrepit yet." she jokingly added.

"That's not what I meant. I…never mind." Allie replied in a tired fashion before taking a seat next to her mother in the living room.

"It's nice that we can finally see each other outside of Arcturus. We haven't had a proper chat in awhile. The boys seem to be doing well." Ashley pleasantly stated while glancing at her husband roughhousing with Jayce and Kevin outside.

"Sorry, things have just been so busy lately. Darryl and I have both been getting assignments from the Council and-"

"And helping your father with a few odd jobs, I know." Ashley finished for her. "The life of a SPECTRE isn't an easy one. We've always known that." she lamented. "Now why don't you tell me what else is going on?" she wisely inquired while facing her daughter.

"It's been getting harder and harder for us not to neglect the boys and Angelica. The last thing we want is for them to feel like we abandoned them for the sake of the Alliance or the Citadel. And now…Mom, I'm pregnant." Allie finally admitted.

"That's good news, right? Another grandkid to add to the army we already have. God, this house won't be able to contain many more once Christmas rolls around." Ashley joked.

"It is good news and I'm really happy and I know Darryl will be to, it's just that-what if it's another boy?" Allie anxiously pondered. "I know that's an awful thing to say and I'll be happy no matter the gender as long as we have another healthy baby but I can't help but feel a little bit guilty." she confessed.

"Why?" Ashley asked curiously.

"We agreed a long time ago that we wouldn't aim for more than four, so this will probably be our last new addition and the last chance for Darryl to have a girl of his own. I know it sounds stupid but I feel so bad sometimes watching him spend time with Angelica, Leanne, Caitlyn and the others…I know it sounds selfish and silly but I really want to give him a daughter that he can call his own." Allie admitted.

"You know, most people want it the other way around but I can understand your feelings. Allie, Darryl isn't the kind of man who would care either way. He loves Angelica, he loves you and regardless of whether or not the baby is a girl or boy, he'll love them too. I can honestly say you're worrying over nothing and you shouldn't feel guilty." Ashley assured her before embracing her.

"What if Angelica was destined to be my only girl?" Allie quietly pondered.

"Then she'll be your only girl and we'll still be outnumbered." Ashley joked. "But it won't matter either way. Understand?"

"Thanks Mom." Allie replied appreciatively. "And sorry for adding another recipient to your Christmas shopping." she joked.

"Don't worry about it. Skipper loves to spoil them all and so do I. But the house really is being pushed to its limits during the holidays." she humorously lamented.

"You aren't thinking of moving or selling it off are you?" Allie asked with a hint of concern.

"Don't worry, we'd never go that far. This house has too many memories. I can still remember when we first moved in after the Reaper War and how a few of our friends followed us and bought houses nearby. It was such a relief having a few familiar faces around." Ashley fondly reminisced. "You know, your father was born in space. He spent most of his life on ships, moving from one place to the next, never settling in one spot for too long. We both worked really hard to make sure that you, your brothers and sister wouldn't have to go through the same experience. And we're glad to see you all making the same effort with your own children." she proudly explained.

"A home they can always come back to. That was what we all promised we'd give them." Allie stated warmly. "I guess we're just following your example." she pleasantly added causing her mother to tighten her embrace.

"Ash! Where's my credit chit?" Shepard suddenly bellowed after entering the house with his excited grandsons. "The boys and I are heading out for some mischief." he joked.

"We really set a good one, didn't we?" Ashley mused while Allie laughed.


	8. Chapter 8 Arguments

Chapter 8: Arguments

"Fucking Batarians! What the hell were you thinking?!" Tess raged while pacing back and forth across the living room of her family's mansion while staring back at her equally irate husband as their children peered at the altercation from the stairs while trembling.

The situation that was currently unfolding was more than a little unnerving for the Hunter children. They had never seen their parents get into a serious argument before and the heated exchange that was taking place at that very moment was the first time that any of them had witnessed their mother and father at odds. Their cousin, Nisiz, had done what she could to herd them upstairs as soon as Mal returned after hearing about a recent decision that he'd made in regards to offering sanctuary to a ship full of wounded batarians. She was certain that Tess would be furious at her husband and sure enough, she had been right. For now, all she could do was keep them from stumbling into the crossfire.

"I was _thinking_ that I didn't want to send a ship full of wounded children back to who knows where with no food or supplies. I was _thinking_ that they'd suffered enough and I was _thinking_ that maybe this grudge of yours wouldn't extend to a bunch of innocent kids who aren't guilty of anything." Mal seethed while holding baby Jordan.

"Mal, listen to me. I'm not saying you should send them into a den full of raiders, just get them the hell outta here. Send them to Omega, let Aria deal with them. They aren't all children and I don't fucking trust them." Tess fumed.

"I've said it before, they aren't all slavers and terrorists. I've fought and killed plenty of batarians in my lifetime but I've also gotten to know a few. They weren't saints but they were alright guys, Tess. I think it's about time you let this go." Mal countered.

"You know, up until now I've supported every decision you've ever made. But this time you've gone too far. I'm beyond disappointed in you right now. I'm actually ashamed to call you my husband." Tess shot back before she could stop herself.

She immediately realized how badly she'd hurt him after seeing the look of shock and distress that had appeared on his face. For a moment there was nothing but a tense silence before Jordan started crying. Without another word, Mal quickly grabbed a diaper bag and made his way to the front door while carrying his youngest son.

"Where are you going?" Tess quietly demanded.

"Away," Mal bitterly replied. "Before I end up saying something even worse than what you just did." he added with a slightly pained expression before finally departing.

After he left, Tess simply stared at the door for a few moments as tears started to fill her eyes. "Shit!" she furiously screamed before swatting a vase from a nearby pedestal to the floor, instantly shattering it and terrifying her children even further.

After watching Tess fall to her knees in grief, Nisiz released a sigh before turning to her young charges who were still rooted to their spots halfway up the enormous staircase. "I think it would be wise for all of you to wait for me in your rooms. I'll have to help your mother clean up her mess and prepare something for all of you to eat." she calmly explained.

"That was bad. That was really bad." Lucas solemnly stated.

"Really, REALLY bad." Leon agreed.

"Why were they both so angry?" Olivia desperately pondered.

"I've never seen them yell at each other like that before." Ray anxiously added.

"Daddy went away. I'm scared." Layla whispered before shedding few tears.

"Me too." Sasha agreed before crying with her twin.

"D-Dad's coming back, right?" Nate whimpered.

"I'm certain that he will. He just needs some time to cool off and so does your mother. Batarians happen to be a sensitive subject for her and for good reason. Unfortunately, even the best of us can be blinded by hatred when we're plagued with bad memories. Now run along. I'll come up to check on all of you in a little while. Everything will be fine, I promise." she assured them while gently drying the twins' tears with a handkerchief.

After observing the children slowly make their way upstairs, Nisiz calmly descended them herself and casually lifted the destroyed remnants of the vase that Tess had broken with her biotics before skillfully depositing the fragments into a trash bin. Afterwards, she approached Tess who was still kneeling on the floor in anguish.

"Why did I say that to him? Damn it, why?" she wept.

"Because you wanted to hurt him and it appears you were successful." Nisiz stated rather placidly.

"I know, alright!" Tess snapped back in tears.

Nisiz allowed her to wallow in frustration and grief for a few moments longer before finally offering her own perspective. "This ill will that you harbor towards batarians isn't unique. There are many who consider them to be nothing more than thugs and criminals. Sadly, the actions of those who've proven themselves to be exactly that haven't done much to change people's perceptions. But despite the stigma surrounding their species, there have been a few notable exceptions to what the galaxy at large believes them to be. In fact, I can't help but see a certain parallel between the batarians and the vorcha, though I think both would be disgusted by the comparison."

"What do you mean?" Tess sniffed.

"The vorcha have been considered as nothing more than vermin for centuries. My own clan is just as guilty of abiding by that belief and reinforcing that dogma as everyone else. They've lived as scavengers, hired muscle and shock troops for mercenary bands who considered them to be little more than varren who could use guns. But look at them now. In the span of less than a decade, they've modernized to the point of attracting the Council's attention. They've demonstrated the ability to not only form a cohesive government and military, but also the intellect to put their unique adaptation traits to good use in their engineering and construction endeavors. One could easily argue that this is all due to Mal's leadership and that would certainly be an accurate assessment. But the fact remains, they were always capable of such accomplishments, they simply required a firm hand to guide them. If they aren't wasting their time fighting and murdering each other, they're obviously capable of some rather impressive feats of advancement and I don't think that it's foolish to assume that the same could be said of batarians, especially with the Hegemony gone. If they aren't being led by terrorists or hateful, misguided extremists, I personally believe they could prove to be capable allies, perhaps the best kind." Nisiz explained.

"Nisiz…you know what they did to my family, what they cost me. I can't just forget that and I can't ignore their slave trading either." Tess quietly responded.

"That rage of yours really is a marvel, almost like a krogan's." Nisiz suddenly mused. "It probably gives you a great deal of power when necessary but also blinds you to the lessons you could be learning from others, especially your husband." After taking notice of the look of confusion on Tess' face, Nisiz decided to elaborate. "I've heard about Mal's past experiences with the Shepards and various other factions across the galaxy. That unpleasant business that occurred several years ago and placed a schism between him and Angelica's mother was unfortunate but also fascinating. He chose to distance himself from all of them but reserved his hatred for those who'd actually wronged him. Despite his animosity towards Admiral Shepard, Mal never stopped trusting the man's other children, Ethan Shepard in particular. I've always found that fact intriguing and admirable to a certain extent. Having been raised by a krogan battlemaster and being so heavily influenced by their culture, I assumed he'd be as irrational as most of their kind and yet, he's not. Had Wrandok or one of his stubborn progenies been in Mal's position, they would've sworn vengeance on the admiral's entire family and likely gone to war with the Council itself. It's the little differences like that that have made me glad that our clan agreed to join you. Mal isn't a perfect man but he is a reasonable one and I believe having his influence will help temper our own men." she calmly explained.

"He keeps his eyes on his real targets. He always has." Tess sighed.

"I think your former Zodiac Commander friends would agree and offer their own appreciation for that fact." Nisiz concurred.

"I won't deny that that happens to be one of the reasons why I love him but I still can't agree with this decision." Tess stubbornly persisted.

"Good, if couples agreed on everything life would be rather boring." Nisiz quipped. "Do you honestly think Dartak agreed with my decision to follow Wrandok to this station?"

"Now that you mention it…" Tess pondered.

"I've raised many daughters Tess but Zel'me is by far the most troublesome and I fear she may prove to be a headache for all of you as well in a few years." Nisiz joked. "She's still very young by asari standards and eagerly awaiting the opportunity to join one of your sons on an adventure once they're older."

"That would explain why she's always hanging around here." Tess replied before shifting her thoughts back to Mal. "What am I going to do?" she hopelessly wondered.

"Make it clear that you have your own objections when it comes to Mal's decision but don't allow them to prevent you from supporting him. And Tess, do try to see things from his perspective. As I said before, he has a very unique and refreshing way of focusing his ire and I believe we could all benefit from his example. For now, I think we should get started on dinner and begin planning how you'll apologize to him when he returns." Nisiz replied encouragingly before extending a hand to Tess who smiled a little as she took it. After being pulled back onto her feet, they both quietly made their way to the kitchen.

"Of course I decided to pick a fight before he could get started on cooking." Tess joked somewhat sadly while staring around the kitchen and noticing Mal's apron draped across a chair near the counter.

"I will assist you but I think we should decide what to make first-"

"Mal! I've procured the ingredients as you requested. I'm certain your pasta will once again be a unanimous hit with everyone." TED cheerfully announced after entering the front door.

"I believe we have our menu for the evening." Nasiz humorously stated while gently placing a hand on Tess' shoulder causing her to smile a little.

* * *

Mal had no idea where he was going as he walked the streets of Hunter's Haven in a fury while carrying his son. He was considering crashing with some of his friends but he knew they'd all insist on discussing the situation and he wasn't in the mood for words of encouragement or worse yet, more criticism. Mason hadn't openly voiced his disapproval about Mal's decision but he could tell that he wasn't thrilled with the idea of having batarians on the station either.

"Goddammit, I really wish I was still just a merc." he grumbled after storming through the neighborhood shopping area. As he did so, Jordan started to cry once more and Mal quickly found a bench to sit on as he gently rocked the little boy until his sobs finally subsided. "I guess I'm a disappointment to you too, huh?" he sadly inquired while staring down at the toddler.

"Mal?" a familiar voice suddenly called.

He quickly looked up to discover Taya walking past while pushing a stroller. She had obviously just finished her grocery shopping based on the bags she was carrying. "Hey Taya. Nice day, isn't it?" he politely greeted but she immediately picked up on the unease in his tone.

"What's wrong?" she anxiously asked after approaching the bench where he was seated.

Mal took a moment to smile at the baby in the stroller that she was pushing. As shitty as his day was turning out to be at the moment, he was glad to see that at least one of his decisions had worked out well enough. "She's gotten bigger. So they're all growing normally now, right?"

"Yes, Cherish is quite healthy and so are the others. They're all maturing at the normal rate of human development and will of course share the same benefits as other superhumans once they fully-Don't change the subject, Mal. What has happened? I know that something is bothering you. I always know." Taya persisted.

"I guess you would." Mal quietly joked before getting to his feet. "It's nothing Taya. Just something I'll have to work through on my own. I'll see you later." he brusquely added before preparing to walk off.

"Mal!" Taya suddenly shouted causing him to turn around. "I could use some help with my bags." she said sternly while staring back at him with an adamant look on her face. Mal simply grinned before quickly relenting and joining her.

Less than an hour later, he found himself inside of Taya's expansive apartment, one of the many that made up the Eden Towers, the largest and most elegant of the residential complexes that occupied the Hunter's Haven District.

"You could've had a house. You know that right?" Mal teased while observing Jordan and Cherish playing together in a playpen near the kitchen while Taya busied herself preparing dinner. "Not that there's anything wrong with this place. It's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be.

"You say that every time you visit." Taya replied brightly. "Which hasn't been often enough lately." she quietly added. "I hope you don't mind asari red wine, I wasn't expecting guests and I'm afraid I don't have much else."

"It's fine Taya, I didn't want to impose to begin with." Mal replied dismissively. "You should've just let me check into a hotel or maybe stay with Virgo and Vince-"

"Absolutely not!" Taya instantly cut in before promptly dropping a spoon. Under no circumstances was she planning to allow Mal anywhere near Virgo at the moment. Given the current state of affairs, she wasn't convinced that the woman wouldn't take advantage of the situation. "Mal, you're always welcome here and I haven't gotten the chance to spend any time with you recently. We've all been rather busy and our annual gatherings have been one of the few occasions where everyone has had the opportunity to get together and catch up. It's quite silly now that I think about it. We live on the same station and in the same district and yet we hardly see each other outside of work and parent teacher meetings in the institute." she pondered in exasperation.

"With any luck, our workloads will be getting a lot lighter soon enough." Mal leisurely replied while taking a seat in a chair near the playpen. "Everything's beginning to solidify and I've got a lot more capable soldiers under my command now. Heshtok is flourishing, Terminus Wolves Inc. is expanding, the vorcha are thriving and this station is prospering more than ever. It won't be long before we can get back to annoying each other and our kids." he joked.

"That does sound nice but right now I'm more concerned about you and Tess." Taya replied after exiting the kitchen and presenting a pair of baby bottles to Jordan and Cherish who eagerly accepted.

"You really do look cute in everything, don't you?" Mal teased after seeing the bunny printed apron that she was wearing.

"I'm being serious." she replied in embarrassment while blushing slightly.

"I know." Mal chuckled before growing serious. "I'm not apologizing, Taya. What kind of man would I be if I gave those people a simple foot in the ass after everything they went through to get here? Tess won't be the only one to fight me on this but I don't care. I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it." he stated in a determined tone.

"It may not mean much but I'll support you and I know Tess will too once she's calmed down. Her past with the batarians has left her with many scars that may never fully heal but she loves you and no matter what happens, she'll always stand by your side." Taya assured him.

"Right now, I find that a little hard to believe. She said it herself, I'm just a disappointment that she's ashamed of." Mal bitterly countered.

"Mal, I'm sure she didn't mean-"

"Taya, I don't really want to talk about it anymore." Mal quietly interjected. "Now, why don't you tell me how life as a mother has been treating you? I want to hear all about how you and Cherish have been getting along. I haven't gotten to check in on her half as often as I should and I want to make sure you're both doing okay." he pleasantly added.

Taya wanted to pursue the subject but in the end she decided to relent. She hadn't seen Mal in quite some time thanks to her work on their secret project and her new responsibilities as Cherish's adoptive mother. They spent the next few hours talking and enjoying each other's company over dinner before eventually retiring to bed for the evening. Mal slept in a guestroom while Jordan shared a crib with Cherish in Taya's room. After watching the two toddlers fall asleep, Taya couldn't help but smile. She then quietly tiptoed from her room and made her way down the hall before peering into Mal's room. She quickly grew alarmed by the troubled stated of his slumber as he tossed and turned in his bed while groaning. After stealthily slipping into the room, she carefully approached him and gently placed a hand on his face as her eyes dilated. She was instantly bombarded by scenes of Mal and Tess' argument earlier in the day and his abrupt departure with Jordan.

"I just can't leave you alone can I?" she whispered softly after ceasing the connection while brushing Mal's cheek. His body had already begun to relax and a moment later he was resting as peacefully as the children in the other room. After placing a kiss on the spot that she'd just caressed, she quietly slipped out of the room and summoned her omni-tool. She knew better than anyone that stubborn people occasionally required a gentle push.

"Taya?" Mal called after awaking the next morning and entering the kitchen. He quickly noticed a note on the counter that explained how she'd taken the children with her to get some fruit to go with breakfast. "She could've woke me up. I wouldn't have minded going with her." he stated before yawning.

As he turned around to head for the bathroom, the doorbell suddenly rang and he found himself reluctant to answer it. The last thing he wanted was to start a chain of idle gossip that could possibly complicate things with Tess even further or damage Taya's reputation. "Worst case scenario, I'll just kill whoever's knocking." he muttered while making his way to the door.

After opening it, he was shocked to discover Tess holding a bouquet of roses. "Hey." she quietly greeted.

"Hey." Mal replied in a somewhat confused manner while scratching his head before inviting her inside.

Meanwhile, outside of the apartment and down the hall near an elevator, a familiar asari with a stroller took a deep breath after observing the scene before finally entering the lift with the two children who were accompanying her. Caring for someone was proving to be a beautiful but painful experience.


	9. Chapter 9 Plans and Punishments

Chapter 9: Plans and Punishments

"Bad news?" Mal cautiously asked while staring back at the battle worn batarian who was seated across the desk in his office.

"It's always bad news." the batarian replied in exhaustion. "Mal-"

"I know what you're gonna ask me Cralle and my answer is still no." Mal sternly interjected. "You and the others are friends and I'm proud to call you allies. We've all come a long way these past few years but the situation on Khar'shan is a shitstorm that I have no intention of walking into. I'm sorry."

His batarian associate simply sank deeper into his chair after clinching his fists in frustration. "I can't really blame you. It's not like the fools who are still alive and fighting back home would welcome your help and there's also the matter of the Council watching all of your movements." he quietly lamented.

"Cralle, I've said it plenty of times already-the Council can kiss my ass." Mal defiantly replied. "This goes a lot deeper than me possibly attracting Citadel attention. If I make a move to clear the yahg off of Khar'shan, that would effectively make it a part of my domain and I expect anyone who lives in one of my territories to abide by my rules. That means no slavery for starters. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't go over too well with some of your acquaintances back home." he explained in a serious manner.

"You're right." Cralle reluctantly agreed. "Too many fools are still stuck in the past. They'd actually prefer dying instead of changing with the times. It wouldn't really bother me under different circumstances but they're dragging our children down along with them. If this continues, we won't have a future." he added regretfully.

"Have you been able to get word to your friends who're still planet side? I've got no problem arranging escorts for anyone who can manage to make it to one of the clusters in the Terminus Systems." Mal earnestly stated.

"I lost contact with Cranis over a month ago and haven't heard from him since. I already know what that means. If he's dead, one of the extremists will take over and that means everyone left on the planet is doomed. My people have a reputation for unleashing large-scale carnage on a whim and it's not entirely unfounded. Those morons won't hesitate to sacrifice our own flesh and blood or the entire planet itself if they think it'll hurt the yahg." Cralle lamented.

Mal took a moment to observe the weary soldier sitting before him before finally leaning back in his own chair. "Cralle, I may have a solution but you won't like it and it'll take years to fully implement the specifics but I don't see any alternatives here. It'll also mean leaving the poor bastards back on Khar'shan to fend for themselves for a little while longer."

Cralle quickly focused all four of his eyes on Mal. "I'm listening."

"Aria and I have been toying with a little idea. I can give you the full details later but for now I'll stick to the parts that could help you. The batarians are a pretty independent and stubborn bunch, history has proven that much. They may not be willing to accept my leadership but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have a problem with one of you guys taking over." he mused.

"Actually they would. Have you forgotten why I left in the first place? I killed my own comrades when they tried to use Damen and the other children as sacrifices to deter the yahg. And now I'm living in the good graces of the Terminus Hunter as one his Fangs no less, they've probably already labeled me a traitor." Cralle scoffed. "They'd willingly throw away what little hope we have for a future, as living explosives at that, just to gain a momentary advantage. To be honest, I want nothing to do with most of them. My only concern is for the civilians, the unfortunate souls who've been enslaved and brutalized by those giants. As much as I hate the resistance that's left, I have to do what I can to support them."

"Fair enough but you should realize by now that once this is all over, your people won't be a unified race. There are just too many fractured factions at play here. The reformists like you, those deranged traditionalists and the opportunistic raiders who're waiting on the sidelines. Personally, I'd prefer it if you and your colleagues were the ones running things on Khar'shan. And I plan to make sure that you are once the dust has settled." Mal explained.

"How?" Cralle asked seriously.

"I'm planning to deploy a few of my more discreet operatives onto Khar'shan in order to help the resistance and neutralize the more extreme elements of the movement. They'll also do what they can to assist in the evacuation of any civilians who'd like to take their chances traveling here. With the loudmouth lunatics out of the way, my agents can begin building inroads for us to eventually intervene on a larger scale with your people's blessing. It'll take awhile but if all goes well, the batarians will not only be free of the yahg but also their own self-destructive fanatics. More importantly, they'll be in a position to accept a certain invitation that I'm planning to extend." Mal continued.

Cralle stared back at Mal for several minutes while considering his plan. "Purge the hardliners and the yahg all at once? Your ambition knows no bounds. Are you that eager to add the Harsa System to your empire?" he pondered while steadfastly observing Mal.

"I told you before, that won't go over well with everyone. The batarians can keep their independence once this is over but I will expect a gesture of gratitude in return but we can go over that later. Right now, I want to know how you feel about all of this because I don't plan on proceeding with anything if you aren't onboard." Mal calmly explained.

"Even if this plan succeeds it won't put an end to batarian slavers. There will always be raiders and terrorists eager to lash out against anyone who they see as being responsible for their own self-inflicted misfortune. And my people will still end up suffering for years to come. You're expecting me to place a lot of trust in you, Mal." Cralle replied sternly. "

"Yeah, I am. But you and I both know that things can't continue like they have been. If we start now, maybe we can plant the seeds for a better future. That may sound pretty damn corny but I honestly think we can change things and save what's left of your people while we're doing it. Cralle, there's gonna be a lot to deal with down the road and I won't be able to face it alone. My Wolves and the Fangs, the Vorcha, Uncle Wrandok's clan-they're all getting ready. And I wouldn't mind if a few more batarians were standing with me when the time finally comes to kick some ass. So what do you say?" Mal proposed.

"You've alluded to an impending struggle once before. What exactly are you expecting to happen? Who are you planning to fight? The Forgotten? The Yahg? The Council itself?" Cralle mused.

"Something a whole lot worse but right now mostly pirates. The Forgotten and the Yahg Marauders are becoming a pain in the ass that I can't simply ignore. They're causing too much trouble for too many of my friends and I plan to put a stop to it. But I have to play my cards right. They've gotten a lot bigger than I expected and they're getting backchannel support from someone with really deep pockets. I don't know who yet but I intend to find out. We can't afford to have this kind of distraction, especially now." Mal replied seriously.

"I can't imagine whatever it is being worse than the Trio." Cralle quietly pondered. "Mal, I'll agree to the implementation of your plan but I hope you realize who you'll be provoking. There are many in the Terminus Systems who've come to resent your success and if you were to gain yet another sphere of influence…they won't simply stand aside. The Forgotten and the Yahg Marauders aren't the only pirate bands that are on the prowl. They're all scattered right now but if they were to unify-I suggest you prepare yourself for the backlash, Mercenary King." he warned.

"How the hell do you think I got my title?" Mal responded while smirking. "I built my career killing pirates but I guess I'm gonna have to kill a few more before it's all said and done." he added before laughing.

Cralle quickly joined him before they were both interrupted by the sudden arrival of a pair of children who quickly burst into the office.

"Dad, can we go watch a few battles at the combat arena? I heard Rika is entering today and I really want to see her fight!" Jordan excitedly requested while his batarian friend eagerly nodded his approval.

"Rika, huh? I guess you really are planning to follow through on that sword stuff." Mal humorously wondered. "It sounds like fun. Do you want me to take you? I was just about to wrap things up here."

"Can you really?!" Jordan excitedly inquired.

"Sure. Why don't you and Damen wait for us in the lobby?" Mal cheerfully replied. "You can start working on a list of all the junk food we'll buy while we're watching the mayhem." he joked. "Oh yeah, and we'll have to swing by Chester's on the way back to pick up our masks and tuxedoes for Rain's big party later tonight."

"Why do we have to dress up again?" Jordan curiously inquired.

"Because apparently, teenage girls love their themes." Mal humorously replied. "At least this gives Leo an excuse to go all out."

"I still don't get it." Jordan stated earnestly.

"Me neither buddy, just roll with it." Mal replied before laughing.

"Whatever you say, Dad. We'll meet you guys downstairs along with everyone else." Jordan cheerfully replied.

"Hang on, who exactly is 'everyone else' and it had better not include your brothers." Mal demanded with a hint of agitation.

"Just Cherish, Travis and the rest of the gang." Jordan explained.

"And Zel'me." Damen quietly added while shaking his head.

"Of course." Mal sighed. "Alright rugrats, we'll be down in a few." he casually added causing both youths to quickly depart but not before Damen received a pat on the shoulder from Cralle.

"You must be proud. He's grown a lot over the years-a far cry from the weak and weepy baby he was when you all first arrived here." Mal pleasantly stated after watching the boys leave.

"More than anything, I'm just relieved. I don't know what his parents would've thought about me bringing him here but…he's the only family I have left." Cralle quietly replied. "It's pretty funny now that I think about. A man dies fighting to free his people, leaving behind his only son. His favorite brother almost kills the boy in a mad scheme designed to cripple the enemy. And the brother he despised ends up saving the child after murdering the first brother. Fratricide is ugly business. It leaves a bitter taste in your mouth and marks you in ways that can never be erased. I'm a poor role model Mal and an even worse uncle." he lamented.

"You're the only one who actually believes that." Mal replied coolly. "Damen idolizes you and you already know where you stand when it comes to me. Now get off your ass. We've got children and a Zel'me to entertain." he joked after getting to his feet.

As both men approached the door, Cralle found himself slightly curious about Mal's other boys. "Your older sons, aren't you going to invite them?"

"No." Mal instantly responded in a cold tone. "They're all on punishment for the time being and they're lucky it's not worse after the stunt they pulled."

"What-Ah, sorry. I'd almost forgotten." Cralle quickly replied after a sudden realization dawned on him. "I may be overstepping my bounds but the damage wasn't too bad and-"

"Not another word, Cralle. I've already heard every excuse they could muster and all of their aunts and uncles have voiced their opinions too. Everyone wants me to be lenient, even Tess." he grumbled. "They all seem to think I'm being too harsh."

"Well, the destruction wasn't as bad as we expected and no one was hurt." Cralle reluctantly offered.

"I expect better from them, especially Lou and Leon. They're the oldest, they should be setting an example." Mal angrily explained. "I never had any problems like this with Vince. He's already out there making a name for himself and doing a damned good job of helping me while he's at it. Meanwhile these idiots are running amok, taking shuttles for joyrides and crashing them into-Never mind. I don't want to think about it right now." he quietly raged. "Let's just go. At least I can take comfort in the fact that my youngest pup and my oldest haven't disappointed me yet." he sighed while leading the way out of the office after grabbing his jacket. He allowed his thoughts to briefly wander to the teenagers who were currently grounded back at home before immediately shutting them from his mind. He was still quite furious with them and he was hoping that his impromptu excursion with Jordan and his friends would help to alleviate some of his frustration. If his boys were smart, they wouldn't risk angering him any further. Then again, if they played it safe, they wouldn't be his boys.


	10. Chapter 10 Defiance

Chapter 10: Defiance

"Ow!" Nate shouted after being elbowed by his older brother while walking past. "What was that for?!" he demanded in outrage.

"Oh, let me think." Leon responded coolly while clutching a mop. "Running off alone to sneak inside the new hangar that the Wolves built, slipping inside one of the prototype shuttles that were being stored there, convincing us to help you take one out for a spin, crashing the damned thing into the docking bays, getting us all chewed out by Pop-should I go on?" he raged.

"Let it go, Leon." Lucas sighed after polishing a large silver platter.

They had all just completed the last of their chores for the day and were taking a break in the enormous dining hall of their family's estate where Lucas was putting the finishing touches on the last of the silverware at a small table next to a window that overlooked the lively scene outside. Their sisters and friends were all out enjoying themselves at the combat arena or elsewhere preparing for one the biggest events of the year.

"I guess I'm really gonna miss it." he quietly lamented before gently placing a newly polished fork into a case that was laid out in front of him.

"It won't be _that_ bad." Nate replied bracingly. "I know it's her sweet sixteen and all but there will be other birthdays and you can make it up to her later."

"You fucking dumbass." Leon seethed while grabbing his younger brother by the collar.

"What? What did I do this time?" Nate asked in agitation.

"The same thing you always do, get us all into trouble without giving a damn about the consequences." Ray bitterly answered after walking into the room drenched in sweat while dragging a broom. He quickly took a seat by Lucas who offered him a towel.

"Thanks, Lou. Man, it's bad enough we have to clean the whole mansion by hand but forcing us to do it like cavemen…and I thought Mom was the scary one. Dad can be really brutal when he wants to be."

"This is nothing." Leon resentfully countered. "I'd gladly clean this place a million times over in my sleep if it meant getting Lou off the hook. Banning us from going to Rain's birthday party is one thing, but forcing Lou to stay home-Damn it, Pop is taking this too far."

"We could try talking to him again and explaining things. Lou was just trying to stop us."

"I appreciate that Ray but don't bother. Dad isn't in a good mood right now and I don't want you guys making the situation any worse. Besides, I did end up giving in and taking a turn piloting the shuttle. I'm just as guilty as all of you." Lucas confessed.

"But you're also the only reason we aren't all dead. You were the one who took control when Nate veered off course and kept the damned thing from smashing into that asteroid. The landing in the docking bay may have been rough but it could've been a lot uglier." Leon added. "And now because of us you're gonna miss your girl's sixteenth birthday party. I hope you can forgive us, Big Bro Dynamo." he lamented.

"Like I said before, what's the big deal?" Nate asked nonchalantly.

"How are we related to you? Seriously?!" Ray angrily pondered while glaring at his brother.

"The big deal is that this will be the last birthday that those two will be able to spend together before we leave." Leon explained while still clutching his younger brother's collar before finally releasing his grip and tossing him backwards. "Or have you forgotten, genius? A few months from now, me, Lou and Liv will be heading out with Zaeed to who knows where to complete the final phase of our training. Everyone knows that the old man spends a year whipping his protégés into shape. That's how it was for Vince and that's how it'll be for us. There's a good chance we won't be seeing any of you again until we finish his trials and that means Lou and Rain won't be able to be together for awhile, a _long_ while. You really are a dumbass."

Nate took a moment to ponder what his brother had just said before everything suddenly clicked. "Okay, I can fix this."

"No." his brothers all replied in unison while looking outside the window and observing the glimmers of light that were beginning to illuminate the garden of Leo and Libra's festive estate in the distance. The party preparations were already underway.

"Just hear me out." Nate pleaded. "All we have to do is sneak big bro out of the house and into the party without anyone noticing. Rain's blowout is gonna be a costume affair, right? That'll make things even easier."

"It's a masquerade ball, stupid. And why the hell should we go along with any idiotic scheme you cook up? You're the reason we're in this mess to begin with." Ray responded scathingly.

"Would you rather have Lou miss out on Rain's party and the last chance for them to be alone together before he gets bombarded with punishments and training sessions that will all lead to Zaeed dragging him off to 'toughen up' in order to join the Wolves?" Nate irritably countered.

"I'm in." Leon suddenly announced.

"Leon, are you crazy?! You know how his plans usually turn out!"

"Yeah, I do. Listen Ray, Lou's only grounded because of us. The least we can do is help fix this somehow. I don't want Rain's special night to be ruined because of our mistake and if Lou isn't there, it will be." Leon explained.

"Alright, fine. I'm in too. But only because I want to help Lou. If anything goes wrong, it'll be your ass." Ray said menacingly while staring at Nate.

"All of you, just stop. A man takes responsibility for his actions and doesn't make excuses. I screwed up and now I'm paying the price. That's what it means to be an adult and I don't plan to start shirking my punishments when I deserve them." Lucas calmly stated. "I let Dad down. If I pulled something like this, it would only disappoint him even more." he quietly added.

They all fell silent for several minutes afterwards. "To hell with this!" Nate finally barked. "Maybe you did screw up but Rain doesn't deserve to suffer for it too. You can go back to being the good son along with Vince and Jordy once this is all over but for now, just let us help you be a delinquent for a little bit longer. Your lady is worth it, big bro."

Lucas took a moment to appreciate just how determined his younger brothers were. They wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, not this time. "Alright, you guys win. To be honest, I'm glad you're strong-arming me into this." he joked.

"That's the spirit. Walking on the wild side can be pretty satisfying, you'll see. Now let's get to work. We need to start making some calls." Nate mused while smirking.

* * *

"So, he really did ground them all." Rain sadly pondered while standing in the center of her massive birthday bash. She had just turned down her fifth offer to dance for the evening while congregating with some of her friends under an expansive holo-display of a swirling galaxy that was decorating the ceiling of a gargantuan ballroom while crowds of teenagers in gowns, tuxedoes and masks celebrated to the high energy classical/electronic fusion that DJ 10-M8N had become famous for perfecting.

"It's all Nate's fault." Olivia angrily stated before gently placing an arm around her. "But I wouldn't worry too much. The Hunter boys don't give in that easily."

"What does that mean?" Keiko asked curiously.

"That our dear brothers will find a way to sneak out and make it here, even if it kills them." Layla casually responded.

"Or at least get Lou here. Personally, I'd be fine with Nate getting bumped off. He's such a pain." Sasha leisurely added.

"I certainly hope they get here soon. The dogs have gotten bolder without Lucas here to keep them at bay." a familiar voice pleasantly remarked from a few feet away. A pretty asari with a deceptively charming attitude was already making her way over while accompanying Grace and Cherish, another pair of friends whom they knew quite well.

"Zel'me, it's nice to see you. And better yet, you aren't hovering over Jordy for once." Olivia scoffed.

"She got her fill of clinging to him earlier." Cherish irritably explained while glancing at their unwelcome companion.

"I'm sorry, did I happen to intrude on your little get-to-together? Jordan didn't seem to be displeased with my presence." Zel'me replied in a whimsical tone.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on her once I'm gone." Olivia whispered to Rain and Keiko while observing her cousin as the nubile asari continued her teasing of Cherish. "She's been spending way too much time with Jordy lately and we all know why."

"Is she really that determined to bag a Hunter?" Keiko mused.

"To be honest, I don't really know what her game is." Olivia confessed. "She's been floating around my brothers for years like a varren sniffing out the best prey. Now it seems like Jordy's the one who's got her attention."

"I can hear you." Zel'me suddenly informed them in a cheerful tone. "And it just so happens that my intentions are completely pure. But if you happen to be curious, the truth is Mal actually promised me one of your brothers in the past and I aim to collect on that agreement once I've chosen the one who meets my expectations." she explained brightly.

"I don't believe you." Olivia replied in annoyance.

"I didn't think you would. So by all means, feel free to ask him about it later. He has always been open with you, hasn't he? Or perhaps I'm thinking of Angelica." Zel'me taunted.

Olivia quickly clenched her fists but took a deep breath before responding as calmly as she could. "Dad is honest with all of us. He doesn't play favorites."

"Glad to hear it. I'd hate to think your big sister was taking something else away from you or _someone_."

Olivia was a volatile person by nature but the exuberant, brazen, thoroughly unabashed asari standing before her happened to be one of the few people in the galaxy capable of pressing all the right buttons to set her off even worse than usual.

"Why are you going out of your way to provoke her? Especially here? Rain has enough on her mind without having to worry about a fight breaking out at her party, a party that happens to be missing an important guest." Keiko angrily berated.

"Mal must really be upset with them. It's not like him to be so unreasonable." Cherish quietly added.

"Ray said that they won't be allowed to leave the house for at least six months. I wasn't sure if he was being serious or just exaggerating out of exhaustion. He looked really tired the last time we spoke." Grace mused with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Dad has them cleaning the mansion and the entire estate from top to bottom, by hand without biotics or conventional cleaning tools. I actually feel bad for them, well, Lou anyway." Sasha explained.

"We'll have to pay them all back later for getting our noble older brother mixed up in their idiocy but for now let's focus on figuring out how we can sweet talk Dad into being a little more lenient. This is the first time our puppy dog act didn't break him." Layla added.

"Well, they did do something rather stupid but I happen to agree. Mal is taking this a bit too far. Luckily, the fools didn't drag Jordy along for their brush with death, so I've agreed to help them out." Zel'me explained while smiling. A moment later, she summoned her omni-tool.

"What are you doing?" Rain asked after observing her.

"Livening up your party and granting your wish. You and Lucas will both owe me after tonight. On second thought, consider this my birthday gift." she pleasantly responded while tapping a few controls on her omni-tool.

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that." Mal sternly ordered as his wife and friends collectively glared at him while sitting at a table beneath a rather vibrant holo-display that featured several exploding stars.

"Months of planning Mal, _months_. All for the sake of seeing our little girl with a smile on her face and you go and ruin it with one stupid, pigheaded decision." Libra scolded.

"I'm angry with you as well. Lucas is an earnest, levelheaded young man-one who doesn't deserve the punishment that you've meted out." Leo coolly stated while glaring at Mal.

"I hate to say it but I think you're being a little extreme myself." Virgo added.

"You see? Everyone agrees-"

"I don't want to hear it, Tess." Mal irritably interjected. "Those idiots could've died. The damage to the hangar and shuttle were one thing but damn near getting themselves killed for the sake of a joyride-What the hell were they thinking?!" he raged. "And weren't you just getting on their cases a few weeks ago for picking fights with mercs on Omega? They're all out of control and I expect-"

"You expect more from Lou." Tess finished for him. "And that's why you're being unreasonable. He's still a teenager, Mal. He's not perfect, he's going to make mistakes, they all are. It's what kids do."

"That's a hard argument to make when they've got an older brother and sister who haven't screwed up yet." Mal bitterly countered. "You all know what Vince has done, right? Thanks to him, our operations on Ilium have managed to expand even further and he took out one of the leaders of the Forgotten by himself along with a small army of their mechs. Meanwhile Angelica is on her eighth commendation and getting another promotion. As much as I hate the Alliance, I'm pretty sure they don't just hand those out like candy. Meanwhile, back at home, the ones who should be tempering themselves the most are busy stealing shuttles and tearing up docking bays for kicks." he furiously continued.

"I seem to recall both Vince and Angelica experiencing their own missteps, a few misadventures that you've conveniently ignored." Virgo reminded him.

"Like what?"

"Let's see…there was that unfortunate incident on Tuchanka back when Vince was ten and nearly got himself swallowed by a thresher maw. I can't believe you forgot that. I wanted to throttle the both of you when you showed up at the hotel covered in filth and thresher venom afterwards. Oh, and let's not forget about Angelica being carried off by that enormous bird creature after she snuck inside that reserve on Turvess when she was thirteen. That little incident almost caused a diplomatic nightmare between the Council and the Raloi." Virgo casually explained. "Should I go on?"

Mal simply stared at her before finally conceding. "Point made. Maybe I was a little too harsh. But I'm still mad."

"And that's perfectly understandable but as cute as you are when you're trying to be a stern daddy, I think you should cut them all some slack, especially Lucas. He'd never intentionally do anything to disappoint you." Virgo advised him.

"Alright, I get it." Mal sighed before checking the time on his omni-tool. "It's not too late yet and I did actually buy them a set of tuxes and masks-Damn, I really am a softie. I'll send Lou a message and he can-"

Before Mal could proceed with his plan of cutting his sons a break, a massive pyrotechnics display marked the entry of the evening's latest string of entertainers as a small troupe of drell acrobats dove into the center of the gathering after descending through the galaxy covered ceiling on a floating platform. After gracefully landing on their feet, they began dazzling the crowd with several agile displays of athleticism as TED increased the tempo of his most recent track. The cheers and applause that followed nearly shook the entire ballroom.

"You two really did go all out." Mal cheerfully stated after standing and joining in the applause.

"I don't remember arranging such an event. Libra?"

"It wasn't me. Nuisance, did you happen to plan this?"

"I'm afraid I can't take credit for this but I have a feeling I know who's responsible." Virgo replied before chuckling.

"Please tell me they didn't." Tess quietly pleaded to herself. "Not when we finally got him to ease up."

* * *

"This couldn't have been Nate's idea. There are no half-naked asari." Olivia humorously mused while observing the show with her friends.

"Actually, it was." a familiar voice happily remarked from behind them. A moment later, a very welcome pair of arms embraced Rain from behind as the spectacle in the center of the ballroom intensified. "I hope I'm not too late." Lucas whispered in her ear.

"Lou?! But how?" she gasped after turning to face him.

He was wearing a stunningly sharp tuxedo and a mask that was unsurprisingly shaped like a wolf. He and his brothers had fortunately and unfortunately discovered the evidence of their father's possible leniency and taken advantage of his absence and kindness. It was a decision that would undoubtedly land them into even deeper trouble once they returned home.

"Stubborn little brothers." he quickly replied. "Speaking of which, they're all about to sacrifice themselves to run interference so we should probably leave while we still can. I'll see you guys later." he promptly added before grabbing her hand and whisking her away towards a door in the rear that led into her family's gardens.

"So gallant. He still manages to make my heart race." Zel'me affectionately stated while observing the couple depart.

"I really hope he makes this count because Dad is officially going to murder all of them." Olivia seriously stated.

"Starting with the dumbest." Layla added before pointing to the center of the room where a trio of hooded figures had suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke.

One of the strangers began addressing the crowd while holding a microphone and a guitar after the Drell acrobats completed their final performance and took up positions standing next to him and his companions who were setting up their own instruments.

"As you all know, a few of the Terminus Pups are missing here tonight because of a little mishap that occurred a few days ago. But come on, punishments? HA! Since when has being grounded ever stopped us? Everybody here knows that there's no party without the Hunter boys. TED, take five. It's about time we took over the entertainment." the mystery man announced before tossing off his hood while his associates did the same.

The trio dressed in tuxedos and wolf masks proceeded to play a tune that resonated across the entire ballroom and energized every teenager present as their friends screamed in support while a new bout of dancing commenced.

* * *

"They're dead men, Tess. I mean it. I might actually take the Prothean's advice and toss them all out an airlock." Mal seethed as he watched the frenzied scene unfold. "And Leon, he's gonna pay for that smartass little speech of his. Just wait till I get my hands on him."

"Mal, calm down. They…they look really nice in the tuxes you got them." Tess sheepishly offered while massaging his back.

"The music is quite refreshing. I'm pleased to see that they all benefited from my lessons." TED cheerfully chimed in after approaching the table.

"Did you know about this?!" Mal quickly demanded.

"No, but that's hardly surprising, is it? Nate has become quite adept at bypassing my nanny protocols and surveillance algorithms. There are also many other Terminus Pups who would've willingly lent their assistance. I'm afraid I can no longer keep up with them." TED replied honestly while fondly scanning the ballroom and observing the numerous faces of the children and teenagers of various species who were shouting enthusiastically in support of their friends. "They're beginning to mature in ways that I never anticipated. Defying you is no small feat." he added in admiration causing the others to laugh in spite of the situation.

Mal took a moment to massage his temples in utter exasperation. "Lou is probably with Rain right now. Not only did they disobey me, they're treating me like I'm stupid too. What am I going to do with them?"

"Appreciate the fact that they're your boys for better and for worse." Virgo suggested while smiling. "Treasure these moments Mal, I know the rest of us will."

Mal took a moment to look at her before glancing at the raucous celebration in the center of the room and couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

"Sounds like Leon and the others have stolen the spotlight. That'll probably give us a few minutes before Dad drags us all back home and kills us." Lucas joked.

He had taken Rain to a fountain that rested in the center of her family's garden and was surrounded by a small maze of hedges. They had both played in her backyard quite often as children and knew the path through by heart.

"You really risked a lot coming here tonight. I didn't think you'd willingly upset your father even more. You're always working so hard to get his approval." Rain pondered while holding his hand as they both sat on the edge of the fountain and watched several leaves drift across the surface.

"The truth is, I wasn't planning to sneak out at first but my brothers finally managed to convince me. Besides, some things are more important than pleasing Dad." Lucas replied before gently lifting her chin and kissing her.

"Part of me is a little bit mad at you. After tonight's little stunt we definitely won't be able to see each other again before you all finally leave. You'll have even more punishments, training sessions with both your father and mine and-"

"Then I'll just have to slip away again. And again. And again. As many times as necessary." Lucas assured her before slowly pulling a small, black jewelry box from his pocket. Before she could question him about the contents he quickly opened it and revealed a small pair of silver, tear drop shaped earrings.

"Lou, they're beautiful." Rain happily remarked before slowly swapping out the earrings she was already wearing and adding her new ones.

"I'm glad." he said in relief. "Angelica helped me pick them out and I remembered how much you hate gold."

"Flashy and tacky. Silver is more subtle, refined." she explained. "Thank you." she added appreciatively before kissing him.

Afterwards, she rested her head on his shoulder while he placed an arm around her as they both relaxed. The moment of tranquility was soon interrupted by several messages that began bombarding his omni-tool.

"Trouble?" Rain asked while smirking.

"It can wait. Right now, I'm with my girl." Lucas proudly replied as they curled up closer to each other.

Several hours later, he found himself standing outside the front door of his family's mansion. He could've tried sneaking inside through another entrance but he figured he'd already done enough damage when it came to pissing his father off and the least he could do was return home through the front door, without hiding, like a man. After standing outside for a few moments, he finally entered and immediately began making his way towards the enormous staircase that led to the higher floors.

"Did you have fun?" a voice sternly inquired from the living room. He quickly turned to discover his father sitting on a couch while sipping a cup of hot cocoa. "It was all worth it, right?"

"Yeah, it was. And I don't regret a thing." Lucas defiantly responded while locking eyes with his father and staring him down.

"Is that so?" Mal mused. "My son, the rebel." he calmly continued before sitting his mug down on the coffee table. "Well, don't just stand there. Get over here and tell me about it. I guess things must be getting pretty serious between you two if you were willing to go this far."

Lucas hesitated for a moment before finally complying and taking a seat next to Mal after entering the living room. "Before anything else, I just want to say that everything tonight was my fault. The incident with the shuttle was too and-"

"Shut up, Lou." Mal casually interrupted before picking up his mug and taking another sip. "Now go to the kitchen and pour yourself a cup and then tell me what it feels like to be in love."

His son simply smiled before standing but once again hesitated. "Leon, Nate, and Ray-you weren't too rough on them, were you?"

"Not at all." Mal assured him. "I just sentenced them to cleaning one of the dreadnoughts." Lucas immediately released a sigh of relief. "With a few twentieth century toothbrushes." his father vindictively added. The Terminus Hunter could be quite ruthless, indeed.


	11. Chapter 11 The Challenges of Youth

Chapter 11: The Challenges of Youth

Inside a well known house that rested in one of the most scenic neighborhoods in London a rather raucous annual gathering was already in full swing as the family patriarch who resided there with his wife underwent his yearly ritual of embarrassing his children and amusing his grandchildren by roaming the event dressed as Santa Claus while distributing gifts. The squeals and laughter were periodically carrying into the backyard where one of his eldest daughter's sons was entertaining himself alone by performing his usual shadow boxing routines. Despite the cold and the snow that was covering the area as a light shower of flurries continued to fall, the boy continued to practice while his face glistened with a hard earned sweat that he was always proud to nurture when given the chance. After throwing another volley of punches at his imaginary opponent, he finally took a moment to relax and catch his breath. Not long afterwards, he heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind him as someone else departed the house full of revelry.

"Feel free to ditch everyone else but don't ever leave me alone with grandpa again." his cousin joked.

"You snooze, you lose Noah. I saw my chance to slip away, so I took it." the boy playfully joked.

"Just remember, you're due for some payback." Noah joked back. "You know Aunt Allie is going to get on your case again if she catches you out here."

"So what? Mom is always chewing me out for something." Keith replied nonchalantly. "That's one of the reasons why I had to get away from everything, at least for a little while."

"So I'm guessing you two are still, uh, butting heads?" Noah gently asked after walking over and joining his cousin. The two boys often held discussions about their daily routines and relationships with their friends and parents. They weren't just cousins, they were best friends and had shared a great deal with each other over the years.

"It's gotten worse ever since Jayce announced his plans to join the Alliance once he's old enough. I'm happy for him, I am, but Noah…I'm not like him or the others. Our parents, Granddad, Grandma, they all say we're free to follow whatever paths we want but let's face it-being part of the Shepard family makes any future outside of the Alliance pretty damn hard to pursue." Keith explained.

"I know what you mean." Noah sympathized. "At least you don't have to carry the name. At the end of the day, you're a Hawkins after all. The situation's a little more awkward for me."

"Uncle David would never pressure you into anything. He's probably the coolest guy in this family in that regard." Keith assured him.

"You're right, he wouldn't. But think about everything he's done. If I didn't join up once we're older, what would everyone else think?"

"They'd think enough of us have already followed in our parents' footsteps." Keith defiantly stated. "Jayce, Benji, Aiden, Ollie, Cammie and let's not forget about the sorceress herself. Enough of us have already taken up the torch, Noah. When the time comes, I'm making my own decisions. Mom won't approve but I've never been able to please her anyway so it won't really matter. Maybe Dad will understand…"

He and his cousin remained silent following his declaration as snow continued to fall. "So, what are we going to do?" Noah finally pondered. "Eleven may be a little early to start making plans to move out but we aren't exactly normal, are we?" he humorously added before chuckling.

"Being the black sheep of this family, how could we be?" Keith joked.

"Have you talked to Kevin about it? Or Angelica? Your girlfriend might have some good advice too." Noah teased.

"Layla isn't my-just shut up." Keith spluttered in embarrassment. "Sometimes I envy her. Her and Angelica." he quietly admitted. "It's obvious to everyone how much the Terminus Hunter hates the Alliance but that didn't stop him from supporting Angelica when she made her decision to enlist. His kids don't have to worry about disappointing anyone or living up to some lofty family legacy of heroics."

"True, but it's not like they don't have anything to prove. That guy is a legend even in Citadel Space." Noah reminded him.

"Maybe, but it's a different kind of fame and a different kind of reputation." Keith replied before releasing a sigh and watching his breath briefly swirl in the cold before dissipating. "Layla says I should stop obsessing about everything and just do what I want when the time comes. Kev said something similar but then again, he and I have always been on similar wavelengths. He's planning to join the Urban Combat Championship League after polishing his skills as a professional fighter."

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope, he's dead serious. Let's keep this between us for now though. He hasn't told anyone other than me and Dad and if Mom gets wind of it, she'll freak out like she always does whenever one of us doesn't live up to the _perfect_ example that Angelica and Jayce have set." Keith replied with a hint of disdain.

"So I guess you aren't planning to ask her for advice. Now that I think about it, that might be for the best." Noah concluded. "But Angelica could at least help you and Aunt Allie-"

"I love Angelica, nothing will ever change that. But I can't shake the feeling that in a few years, she and I are going to be two totally different people." Keith cut in. "And I know this may sound messed up but I've always been closer to Leanne. Don't get me wrong, Angelica is my big sister and always will be but…"

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty much like that for me too." Noah sympathized. "I tend to keep those feelings to myself for Cammie's sake though."

"I wonder what she's planning to do once she leaves Grissom." Keith pondered. "I heard she's already gotten offers from half the corporations in the galaxy to come work for them."

"I'm not surprised. She's a wizard level tech genius who's even faced down biotics. The Alliance has been drooling over her too. Imagine how smug they'd be if they managed to recruit Miss Sublime herself. They'd be able to brag about having the Biotic Sorceress and her techno mage cousin." Noah scoffed. "I hope they aren't harassing her too much. I don't want to see Leanne become a soldier."

"Don't worry, she won't." Keith assured him. "This is Leanne we're talking about. She's the last one who'd ever join the Alliance. She's just too cool to end up with those stiffs."

"I'm glad you think so." A familiar voice chimed in as an attractive teenager in a light blue parka zoomed past while riding an oversized drone that was decorated in a large, decorative wreath of holly. After circling her cousins, she quickly dismounted and took a moment to remove her hood and toss her long, dark hair back before peering into the night sky that was still showering the neighborhood with snow flurries. "I hope you two aren't brooding again. I don't mind you playing hooky from Grandpa's goofiness as long as you aren't sulking while you do it."

"Are you going to rat us out if we are?" Keith playfully inquired.

"No, but I will punish you myself." she joked while smiling at them. "So, what are my baby cousins worrying about this time?"

"The usual." Noah replied earnestly. "Plus you." he quietly added.

"Why? No, never mind. You heard about the Alliance offer, right? And you're both thinking I'll run off to join Angelica to make some kind of dream team of young Shepards who're dedicated to eradicating the galaxy's evils and restoring peace and order to a universe gone mad and-"

She abruptly stopped after failing to restrain her laughter any longer and after awhile her younger cousins joined her chuckles. "You two are impossible." she stated in exasperation after their laughter finally subsided. "This family has more than enough overeager paragons in the making and Leanne Shepard isn't one of them. I'm planning to do whatever the hell I want once I'm eighteen and I don't really care what my parents or the Alliance have to say about it."

"And Uncle Ethan and Aunt Zoe are okay with that attitude?" Noah asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Not really but Grandpa Jacob has my back so I'm good to go." she replied in a casual demeanor before gently placing a hand on each of her younger cousins' cheeks. "We're our own people, don't ever forget that." Both boys raised a hand and slowly grasped hers before being abruptly pulled by their older cousin who was once again smiling while dragging them towards the house. "Now, I think it's about time we head back before anyone notices we're missing. Angelica just got here but it won't be long before everyone stops gushing over her and starts forming a search party once they find out we're gone."

"I guess you're right. Maybe we can disappear later and watch some vids in the den while Grandpa talks shop with the other soldiers and the future hopefuls." Noah sighed.

"Assuming my mother doesn't force me to listen or lecture me herself." Keith grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we have some privacy." Leanne promised. "And while we ruin the festive atmosphere by watching a bunch of over the top action vids, you can tell me all about your little girlfriend from the Abyss." she cheerfully continued, causing Keith to grow slightly embarrassed. "And that older brother of hers…" she quietly added while thinking of a certain member of the Hunter brood.

* * *

"Nate, this is crazy." Victor anxiously stated while walking with his friend who had recently decided to follow through on what he believed to be an act of suicide.

"Don't insult me V. I've done way crazier in the past and you know it." Nate leisurely replied as they both continued their walk through one of the most dangerous areas on Cartagena Station.

The Cobalt District may have had an unassuming name but the brutality that it held within its confines was infamous. It was arguably the most treacherous region of the entire station where all manner of cutthroats congregated and resided. The unruly bunch of killers that called the place home weren't above making a few unfortunate passersby disappear if they happened to get lost and wander inside the seedy realm of questionable opportunities and the only man they were actually afraid of threatening was the Terminus Hunter himself who grudgingly accepted their presence and the district itself as a 'necessary evil' that he had to tolerate. Young Nathan Hunter and his friend were treading a dangerous line. His father may have ruled the station but he had also entered an ominous den of the worst criminals in the Nemean Abyss, uninvited. Nathan's name wouldn't mean much in this territory and if they weren't careful, they could easily find themselves at the mercy of the unsavory elements that controlled the area.

"Nate, the guy doesn't bother meeting with anyone other than Mal and Grace. And Mal is the only one who's ever had the balls to visit him here." Victor cautioned while maintaining his guard as dozens of eyes from the shadows of the darkened tenements that they passed peered at them from the darkness.

"That stubborn old bastard is gonna hear me out for once." Nate persisted. "And I'm not leaving until he does."

"Why is this so important to you anyway?" Victor asked curiously.

"V, right now I'm the weak link." Nate quietly replied. "Lou is a fucking beast and everyone knows it. He's got almost all of Dad's strengths and abilities plus a few that he doesn't. He's been getting personal instruction from both our fathers and so has Leon. Meanwhile, Liv has been getting tutored by Aria herself whenever she visits and Layla and Sasha have been learning from the best biotics in the Nemean Abyss and the Terminus Systems. Wrandok is planning to take Ray under his wing and Jordy's got Rika and Libra's attention with his blade techniques. They're all leaving me behind…"

"Come on, it's not that serious. My Dad has always been in love with Lou, all the adults are. They'd all leap at the chance to teach him and all of the Terminus Wolves pitch in to train you guys." Victor assured him in yet another effort to dissuade his friend from venturing any further into the den of darkness that they were currently strolling through.

"It's not the same and you know it." Nate snapped. "They've all got mentors, personal teachers who are handing down their skills personally. More than anything, I wish I could be Dad's pupil but I can't." he lamented.

"Why?"

"V, look at me." Nate ordered after coming to a stop and facing his friend. "I may have more muscle than an average human but compared to my brothers I'm a lightweight. Ray is already getting brawnier, in a few years he'll be even bigger. Lou and Leon may as well be punching tanks in their spare time. Jordy's no shrimp either and they can all use their biotic focus to tap into their atavistic muscle structures to bulk up even more. I'm the only one who can't." he sadly explained.

"I don't remember Vince being able to do it either and neither can any of your sisters except for Liv. Nate, I think you're being way too hard on yourself. That's a really advanced and ridiculously complicated technique." Victor replied while consoling his friend.

"You just don't get it." Nate replied in exasperation before releasing a sigh. "Vince is adopted, so it's not that big of a deal for him. He can make up for any physical shortcomings with his knowledge of tech or biotics. But I don't have his brains or resourcefulness."

"Damn it Nate, you're better than everyone in our class when it comes to-"

"It's not enough. Not if I want to climb to the top in my family, not if I'm going to protect them. I can't even make a barrier. That's Dad's signature move, his best abilities all stem from it." Nate continued in agitation.

"So what? Vince can't either-Alright, fine!" Victor angrily countered but stopped short after seeing the irritated look that his friend was giving him after mentioning his oldest brother yet again. "But Liv doesn't use barriers either and you don't see her whining."

"Liv can create annihilation fields strong enough to tear mechs apart. She doesn't need one and defense isn't her style. On top of that she can use biotic flares just like Dad and Aria." Nate muttered before resuming his walk towards their destination.

"Tell me you aren't complaining about not being able to do that?" Victor asked with an air of indignation. "Nate, practically nobody outside of Aria and your Dad can use that technique."

"Except for Liv. And Lou. Oh, and Leon." Nate sarcastically replied before shaking his head. "It may all sound petty to you but stuff like this tends to eat away at me. When I really stop to think about it, what advantage do I really have over any of them?"

"You're the best shot in the family outside of your mother." Victor offered. "You've also got the best biotic pull out of everyone on this station and you're damn near impossible to hit in hand-to-hand."

"Well goody for me." Nate sneered while continuing his march forward. "Nobody around here takes me seriously and that's fine. But I refuse to be the family weakling. Especially when they're all going to need me to watch their backs someday." he vowed.

After several more minutes of walking they finally arrived at their destination, a small, rundown house that stood next door to a broken down casino that appeared to still be operating based on the loud sounds of cursing and drunken laughter that could be heard from inside. While glancing at the establishment both boys were immediately caught off guard when a familiar figure suddenly decloaked behind them and rested a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Boo."

The teenagers nearly leapt from their skins but quickly calmed themselves after turning around and identifying the stranger. "It's nice to see you're the same dick you always were, Randall." Nate bitterly greeted while staring at the man.

"Which one are you again? Oh, right. The brat who keeps begging me to teach him." Randall mused. "By the way, how's your younger brother doing? Tell him I haven't changed my mind. I'm not giving Grace to just anybody, I don't care what she says."

"Ray is fine and Grace could do a lot worse than him." Nate quickly replied. "I'm here on business old man and I'm not taking no for an answer this time." he defiantly added.

"You're a persistent pain in the ass, I'll give you that." Randall calmly replied before releasing a yawn. "Let me ask you something Mister Middle Child, what are you hoping to gain from training with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Power. I know your history Randall and I've seen what you can do. You've got some techniques no one's ever seen before and you're a triple threat. Biotics, infiltration, and frontline fighting-You're definitely the guy I need to whip me into shape. I may not have my Dad's powers but maybe I can learn a few of yours." Nate explained while staring determinedly back at the old veteran standing before him.

Randall simply returned the stare as if he were contemplating something. "If you're really serious about this punk, you'd damn well better realize what you're getting yourself into. If you roll with me, you'll learn how to kill, quickly and efficiently. I won't be molding you into a warrior, you'll be a killer-the walking embodiment of death. An assassin if need be, a one man artillery if the situation calls for it and a sharpshooter no matter what. It's not a glamorous path and there won't be any turning back once we start." he warned the youth.

"Good, I don't need you backing out on me." Nate replied while smiling.

"Stupid punk." Randall replied before shaking his head. "Well, we'd better walk your little friend back home before we get started. I'll also have to let your old man know that you'll be spending a few weeks with me in this hellhole. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

However, Nate was fully aware of what he was getting himself into and he couldn't be happier. The first phase of his plan was officially underway. Very soon he'd be acquiring the necessary skills in order to move onto the next phase while continuing to wear the mask of a clown for everyone else in the process. No one outside of his parents and best friend would know about his training with Randall. In a family full of warriors, sometimes a ghost was necessary-a ghost that was already planning to protect his brothers and sisters from the shadows in the dangerous times to come.


	12. Chapter 12 A Father's Worries

Chapter 12: A Father's Worries

"So it's actually true?!" Olivia shouted in shock after executing a flawless headshot with her rifle on a holographic target in the distance.

She was currently spending some long overdue quality time with her father in the gun range of their family's estate and had just received what she considered to be a disturbing confirmation from Mal in regards to a promise that he'd made to a certain asari cousin.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Mal replied in exasperation. "I told Zel'me that she could join one of the boys' crews once they're older but only if they signed off on it. I never said anything about 'giving' one of them to her. That girl's imagination really is off the charts…"

"That shouldn't really surprise you, should it? She's been eyeing all of them for years. It's so creepy." Olivia disdainfully replied before sitting her rifle down, grabbing a bottle of water from a nearby table and taking a drink.

"More asari, more problems." Mal joked causing his daughter to frown at him before sitting her bottle down. "So Firebrand, what else did you have in mind for today? We've still got a few hours before Vince gets here and I know you and your sisters will want to get cleaned up before we all head out for dinner later."

"First tell me what that is." Olivia said sternly while pointing to a spot behind her father. After he turned around to investigate she immediately bolted forward and leapt on his back while laughing. "I can't believe you actually fell for it, AGAIN!" she chuckled.

"Haha." Mal replied in annoyance before playfully spinning around as she clung to his back. "You're way too old for piggyback rides. You know that, right?"

"Just humor me. I'll be leaving in a few months, remember?" Olivia quietly replied before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Scared?"

His inquiry was met by the soft brush of his daughter's fist as it grazed his cheek. "My father is the Terminus Hunter, the Mercenary King of Cartagena and the Ruler of the Nemean Abyss. I'm not afraid of anything." she proudly declared.

"You mean except for losing to your Daddy in a race." Mal teased before twirling around once more. "What do you say? Once around the garden?"

"You're on!" Olivia eagerly replied. "Now giddy-up." she gleefully shouted causing Mal to sprint forward as they both laughed.

* * *

"It's about time somebody got here." Vince quipped after Lucas and Leon strolled through the front door of their family's mansion in exhaustion and made their way into the kitchen where their older brother was cheerfully awaiting their arrival.

"Oh look, the genius is back." Leon joked as Vince pulled him into a hug.

"I see the training has picked up. Mal and Leo must be pushing you guys pretty hard." Vince surmised after separating from Leon and observing how bruised and sweaty they both were before finally embracing Lucas.

"Actually, both Leo and Libra have been putting the screws to me." Leon complained before wiping the sweat from his face. "I never should've tried showing off with that biotic sphere. Ever since Libra saw me do it, she's been running me into the ground with Leo and _your_ mother." he continued while eyeing Vince.

"Seriously? It must've been pretty impressive for mom to take an interest. As far I know, she never bothered training anyone other than me and Angelica." Vince mused. "For what it's worth, I happen to know a thing or two about what you're going through right now."

"Don't bother sympathizing with him." Lucas sternly interjected. "It's his own fault for putting all of that work into posturing in front of Keiko."

"Sticking with that, huh? And you're not worried about Mason killing you. Well, I'm impressed." Vince joked.

"I guess you of all people would be." Leon scoffed. "How's Angelica?"

"What do you mean?" Vince asked in an innocent tone but quickly dropped the act after meeting his brothers' eyes. "Fine, I guess this means you all know. Does Mal?"

"I don't think so but you should probably start thinking about how you're going to explain the situation. I wouldn't be surprised if Dad flipped once he finds out and I wouldn't blame him for it either." Lucas advised.

"Same old Lou, always the sensible one." Vince replied before taking a breath and staring up at the ceiling. "I hope I haven't messed things up between us. I owe Mal everything and more. But I love Angelica and nothing's ever going to change that."

"I can't believe you! You actually cheated!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted in a fury as footsteps began echoing across the ground floor of the mansion.

"Consider that your first lesson in playing dirty. Don't worry, Zaeed will be showing you more once you and your brothers-"

Mal promptly stopped after entering the kitchen and catching sight of his oldest son leaning against the kitchen counter. "Is that my Nemean Enforcer?!" he laughed before strolling over and pulling Vince into a hug and slightly lifting him off his feet. "I still would've preferred 'The Nemean Wolf' but whatever…" he humorously added before releasing him.

"I didn't pick the name Mal, you know better than anyone how these things get started." Vince replied in exasperation before quickly glancing over at Olivia who was covered in sweat and acting somewhat nervously. "Aren't you gonna give me a hug too, Liv?"

"Y-You're early! I've gotta go, I'll see you later!" she replied rather brusquely before disappearing from the kitchen.

"What's with her?" Vince wondered.

"Hormones probably." Mal sighed. "I remember Angelica's mood swings when she was her age and I still have nightmares." he joked. "So, how was today's practice?"

"Grueling, backbreaking and thoroughly exhausting. So, you know, the usual." Leon replied in a wry manner.

"Good, that means it'll all sink in." Mal sternly replied. "Lou, after dinner later you and me are gonna go a few rounds and I'm warning you, I'll be using my focus so you'd better do the same if you don't want anything to get broken."

"I got it, Dad." Lucas casually replied while Vince stared at the pair in utter disbelief.

"Mal, what the-"

"Don't look so surprised. Big Bro Dynamo is officially the strongest one here when it comes to raw physical power." Leon informed him.

"Don't exaggerate." Lucas told him in agitation.

Vince took a moment to observe Lucas. He was already bigger than he was despite being younger and it was obvious that Mal was taking a personal interest in his training regimen. Their father had given them all lessons but he'd always left the mentoring to his friends among the Wolves or his closest associates like Aria.

"I'm curious, where are the others?" Vince finally asked after examining Lucas and Leon.

"Nate's been disappearing a lot lately, we don't have a clue where. Ray is with Wrandok, you just saw Liv, Jordy's with Rika and Layla and Sasha are both with Hildy." Leon quickly explained.

Vince instantly put the pieces together before posing his next question after reaching a realization. "Ray and Wrandok? You can't mean-"

"Yeah, and he's serious about it. Who knows? He might actually pull it off." Leon casually interrupted before stretching. "Learning how to fight like a krogan warlord, there are crazier ambitions out there. Pop, I'm going to take a shower and a nap. Let me know when it's time to leave. And be ready to buy me the biggest porterhouse on the station. I've earned it." he cheerfully added before strolling off.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up too, Dad. See you later, Vince." Lucas added before making his own exit.

"They're all finally getting serious, huh? So what's the deal with Nate?" Vince seriously inquired after watching his younger brothers leave.

"This stays between us, Vince." Mal warned him. "Nate's being trained by Randall."

"That stubborn SOB actually agreed to take a pupil? And it was Nate of all people?" Vince pondered in a complete state of awe. "Why would he even…Nate, what the hell are you thinking?" he anxiously whispered to himself.

"He's planning to do our dirty work when he's older. Tess and I have already tried talking him out of it but…He's not like the rest of you Vince. Neither are my little girls. I hope the underworld is ready for those three." Mal quietly joked with a trace of sadness in his voice.

"Mal, I'll keep them all safe. I promise. I don't care what it takes. The Nemean Enforcer won't hesitate to kill anyone who threatens the Terminus Pups." Vince vowed while facing his father.

Mal simply placed his hands on Vince's face while smiling. "Pups grow up way too fast."

Without another word he left the kitchen and Vince found himself contemplating the future and the dangers it would hold for his brothers and sisters. As stupid as it made him feel, it had never occurred to him until that very moment that they'd all someday be walking a very dangerous path.


	13. Chapter 13 Through the Eyes of a Thief

Chapter 13: Through the Eyes of a Thief

The city of Nos Astra had grown a great deal in recent years due in no small part to the expansion of several corporations and mercenary groups who'd increased their presence around the bustling capital. The two largest and most influential of the merc bands who also happened to hold the largest spheres of influence at the moment were the Eclipse organization and of course, the Terminus Wolves. A very tenuous peace existed between the two groups but both maintained a careful watch on the competition and any other possible threats to their continued dominance. This fact alone made intelligence gathering a huge priority for everyone who had any serious intention of remaining a solid player in both the corporate and underworld scenes. Information brokers were in high demand and so were the more unsavory characters that they often employed to gather their intel. This was a fact that a certain unnamed thief knew all too well.

As the sun started to fade in the sky above the commercial district, a somewhat short, unassuming, human with sand colored hair patiently awaited the moment to make his move while casually leaning against a wall within a corridor that ran fairly close to a well known info broker's office. After taking a moment to check the time on his omni-tool, he calmly adjusted the hat that he was wearing so that it wouldn't impede his ponytail before quickly checking some readings on the screen of a small device that he was carrying.

"She's really taking her sweet time today." he muttered before releasing a sigh. "At this rate I won't be able to catch them before they leave."

A few seconds later, the moment of opportunity that he'd been waiting for finally arrived when the occupant of the office left for the day and began strolling into the commercial district while making her usual trek home.

"Finally!" the mystery man whispered in relief.

Afterwards, he performed one final check of the delivery uniform that he was wearing. He was hoping that he'd be able to slip in and out without having to resort to the ruse he'd abruptly concocted. Under normal circumstances, he would've prepared a far more convincing disguise but he'd received a tipoff about his intended targets only a few hours earlier and tracking them had proven to be a far more difficult and tedious endeavor that had required most of his attention. After adjusting the collar on his shirt and taking a whiff of the pleasant aroma that was emanating from the food that he was carrying, he found himself growing slightly hungry.

"Asari cuisine, it really is underrated." he quipped to himself before proceeding with his plans.

He then quietly made his way to the entrance of the office that was now unoccupied and got to work. The reception area was vacant, just as he'd anticipated. After sneaking behind the desk, he immediately began hacking into every system he could while systematically downloading any useful files that could benefit him later. After shutting down the surveillance in the office, he quickly made his way to the door and disabled the lock before proceeding inside. The office appeared to be quite welcoming and a comfortable place to do business, the furnishings and upholstery were all high quality.

"Someone has been doing well for herself." he whispered in amusement while taking in the sights.

After doing some light ransacking and procuring several credit caches and a new prototype Spider heavy pistol from a hidden safe that he was quick to pocket, the mystery thief promptly turned his attention to the main objective of his incursion, the console on the desk. Once he accessed the true prize of his burglary, he quickly discovered that most of the data that it contained was heavily encrypted and he didn't have the time or the skill necessary to access the files. Fortunately for him, procuring the owner's personal documents hadn't been his goal. He ignored the more restricted files and immediately hacked his way into the personal surveillance feeds that this particular info broker had no doubt utilized on more than one occasion.

"Bingo," the thief whispered in triumph after locating his quarry in an empty warehouse district across town. "Just who the hell are they meeting?" he quietly pondered as a small squad of CAT 6 mercenaries cautiously made their way to what he could only assume was a rendezvous point near a crane.

He didn't have much time left and after pinpointing their location and taking one final glimpse at the screen, he quickly exited the program and began erasing all traces of his intrusion but not before peeking at a few unrestricted files that had a bit of info about the Terminus Wolves and Eclipse, including their leaders.

"Geez Mal, what _is_ with you and asari?" he quietly joked after eyeing an image of the Terminus Hunter for a moment. Afterwards, he shut the console off and prepared to slip out of the office when he suddenly found himself face to face with the former occupant who had an Acolyte heavy pistol aimed at his head.

"I've decided to be generous, so I'll give you one chance to explain who you are and who your employer is." the asari quietly stated while staring him down.

"Lady, I'm just a delivery guy or was the uniform too obscure for you?" the thief calmly replied while pointing to his clothes. "A Little Taste of Thessia happens to be my employer and believe me, I don't get paid enough to have to deal with this shit."

"You are lying, quite well I must admit, but not well enough. I suggest you not test my patience any further." she warned him.

"What exactly do you want from me? Feel free to contact my boss if you really think I'm lying. She was the one who insisted I go out on this bogus delivery in the first place. I knew this whole thing had to be a hoax and pranks like this tend to come out of my pay." the thief convincingly continued.

The shot from the Acolyte that whizzed by his head and almost shattered the reinforced glass of the window behind him indicated that the asari stranger wouldn't be willing to put up with his antics much longer.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" the thief shouted. "The truth is…I'm in love with you. You hear me? I love you Doctor T'Soni!" he loudly declared catching her off guard. "I think about you day and night, I imagine running my fingers over the curves of your body and wondering where else those adorable freckles-"

"ENOUGH!" Liara shouted in outrage while placing an arm across her chest and recoiling slightly as the stranger eyed her while smiling. "You worthless, degenerate-"

Her angry retort was promptly cut short when a flashbang grenade suddenly rolled towards her and detonated. After recovering from the momentary disorienting effects of the explosive, she noticed that her uninvited guest was gone and that a sizeable hole in her window had taken his place. She immediately made her way over to the window and peered into the street below but there was no sign of the mystery thief.

"Glyph, were you able to observe what he accessed before contacting me?" she quietly inquired while narrowing her eyes in frustration.

"Yes, Doctor T'Soni. Shall I relay the information to your private terminal?" the VI polite replied after appearing behind her.

"Do it and send me any surveillance footage that you managed to salvage. I _will_ find out who he is." she angrily vowed.

* * *

Less than an hour later, the thief found himself at a seemingly empty warehouse area and donning yet another disguise while observing a group of CAT6 mercenaries as they conducted a meeting with several other dangerous figures that included a few Yahg and members of the Forgotten pirate band. Several other high profile criminal groups were present and they were acting far too chummy for the thief's liking.

"…still too dangerous to challenge him outright. He's got too much influence and his Fangs are more dangerous than anyone wants to admit." a CAT6 soldier cautioned his colleagues.

"They're weaklings that don't concern us. His superhumans-they are the ones who concern me, his children in particular. We should deal with them now before they get the chance to follow in their father's footsteps." a large, burly looking yahg scoffed.

"The Yahg is right. I remember what that bastard did during the war. I know what he's capable of and the last thing any of us needs is more of him running around screwing up our plans." a bitter looking Forgotten biotic added.

"You want to organize a hit on the Terminus Hunter's children? I thought the CAT6 guys were the crazy ones. I guess losing so many of your people to the Nemean Enforcer finally pushed you over the edge." a shady looking soldier who was wearing a recon hood countered in amusement.

"We'll see if you're still laughing once he starts expanding into-Wait, somebody else is here." the biotic warned, putting all of his associates on guard.

As they all drew their weapons, the thief found himself wondering exactly what had given him away before finally taking notice of a ferocious, black, four-legged mech that was standing behind him while growling.

"A Mongrel Mech, wonderful." he sarcastically sighed a moment before the mechanized hound pounced on him.

Within moments, he was dragged before the leaders of the small gathering as the guard dog pulled him from the shadows while biting into his leg.

"Well, well, what do we have here-"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" the thief suddenly pleaded before immediately wrapping himself around the legs of a nearby CAT6 soldier who was shocked by the display. "I'm just a maintenance worker, damn it!" he wept as tears and snot poured from his face and fell onto the soldier's boots. "I just started this job a week ago, I knew I should've stuck with the gig I had mopping up at the mall! Please, I have a family! Well, a cat actually but still! Don't make Miss Flossy an orphan! I'm basically just a janitor!" he bawled. "A candy-ass janitor who makes less than a slave! I'm begging you, PLEASE!" he wept before burying his face into the ground.

His captors appeared to be thoroughly stupefied by the shameless display of cowardice. "What's that smell?" the soldier that the thief was clinging to finally asked. "Did you actually shit yourself?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." the thief continued to cry. "But y-you've got Yahg standing with you and I-I-I…" he once again broke into a hysterical bout of weeping that was beginning to grate on his adversaries' nerves.

"Shut up!" the enemy biotic finally ordered. "We aren't going to kill you. But we are going to have a little chat once my friends and I finish our meeting. In the meantime, this nice soldier is going to take you somewhere to get cleaned up."

"Thank you, oh thank you!" the thief wept before kissing the boots of his CAT6 captor in gratitude.

"Ugh, get off me!" the man shouted in disgust while kicking him away. Afterwards, he exchanged a brief nod with his biotic colleague. The implication was simple. The interloper, regardless of how pathetic he was, had to be dealt with.

The thief continued to ramble his gratitude after being led away from the gathering and into a darkened area on the outskirts while his captor discreetly drew his pistol and prepared to execute his prisoner.

"…but you seem like a really nice guy and I'm glad-oh, wow! I never expected the authorities to show up." the thief cheerfully exclaimed while pointing behind the CAT6 merc who instantly turned around to investigate.

It was a poor decision on his part and the string of blows from a stunner that was attached to the thief's own carefully concealed pistol quickly ended his life before he could fully regret it. "I can't believe that actually worked. I'll have to thank Liv someday…" he quietly mused.

"The true depth of how pitiful your species can be still manages to surprise me." the Yahg disdainfully remarked as the nefarious meeting with his associates continued.

"Right, it's not like a human managed to bring down your whole empire or anything." the Forgotten biotic scoffed while eyeing the giant.

Before their confrontation could escalate, several small, silver spheres quietly rolled into the center of the congregation and began releasing smoke. Within seconds, a dense fog covered the entire area and the conspirators found themselves stumbling around in confusion and triggering several proximity explosives that were now scattered within their ranks. The sounds of cursing and explosions didn't bother the thief who had already climbed his way above the area and taken control of a crane that was holding several large cargo containers above the gathering. Without hesitation, the thief began dropping the enormous hazards on top of his confused foes while singing a popular new single that was the talk of Illium at the moment.

"The wolf with no shame and the famous name rules with his queen and runs this game." he chanted while bobbing his head. "That beat really does get stuck in your head."

After dropping the last of the containers and completely decimating the opposition, the thief casually disembarked from the crane controls and calmly climbed back down to the chaotic scene below. The fog had now cleared and all of the unfortunate schemers now laid dead across the area. Satisfied with his work and the information that he'd gathered, he prepared to leave when a shot from a sniper rifle suddenly rang out in the distance and he found himself lying on his back. Seconds later, the mystery figure wearing the recon hood from earlier decloaked and swiftly marched towards him. After reaching his downed opponent, the sniper was shocked to discover the thief unharmed and smiling up at him from the ground as the remnants of a decoy faded nearby. A split second later both men reached for their pistols but the thief was quicker. The string of shots that tore through the sniper's kinetic barriers and chest quickly put an end to the confrontation.

"The Spider, huh? Sorry Doc, but I think I'll hold onto this." the thief remarked appreciatively while admiring his new backup weapon.

He then got to his feet and began whistling while strolling away from the mayhem. After reaching the sky car that he'd parked several blocks away, he once again found himself facing an irate asari with a gun aimed at him.

"Honestly lady, you'd think I stole your panties or something." the thief sighed as Liara glared at him.

"Tell me, how is Mal these days?" Liara calmly inquired.

"Same as always, larger than life and cooler than cool." the thief replied nonchalantly.

"I must admit, I never imagined that he employed so many humans, _ordinary_ humans that is." Liara continued.

"Then I guess you don't think much of his intelligence." the thief replied before stretching. "You really think he's gonna use superhumans in this line of work? Tall, hulking, ridiculously ripped, walking titans? Oh yeah, they'd be real inconspicuous." he joked.

"I don't suppose you'd like to share what exactly it is that he's planning? I have a few leads that indicate he's organizing a great deal." Liara further inquired.

"How the hell would I know? I'm just a thief." the thief replied indignantly. "A thief who just crapped his pants earlier, so you know, I'd really like to go somewhere private and get changed." he added causing her to place a hand over her nose while keeping the other tightly gripped on the pistol she had aimed at him.

"Are you one of his Shadow Fangs? I was under the impression that you were all simply assassins." Liara persisted.

"Doctor T'Soni, two things. One, don't ever assume that the Shadow Fangs are just killers. Two, don't ever assume that you know exactly what kind of people Mal employs. He didn't just rescue superhuman orphans." the thief briefly explained before dropping a smoke bomb and once again disappearing. A moment later he was gone and Liara found herself staring at a pair of soiled trousers where he'd just been standing.

"Goddess, this city will soon be a battleground of the worst kind." she lamented before scrunching her nose as the stench from the mystery thief's pants assailed her senses.

* * *

Several hours later, the thief found himself sprawled across a couch inside an office in the Illium Den of the Terminus Wolves. "And that's everything you learned?" Mal casually asked while adjusting his tie. The formidable leader of the most famous and feared group of mercenaries in the galaxy was in the midst of preparing himself for an important meeting with several of his clients and a slew of other high profile figures who owned and operated business enterprises across Nos Astra.

"That's everything Top Dog. You should probably let Vince handle the rest." the thief suggested before yawning and turning his head to get a better look at his boss. "Looking sharp as always."

"Maybe but I hate these damn parties." Mal complained while grabbing a suit jacket from the back of his chair. "At least I've got Tess and the triple threat with me this time." he joked.

"Liv and the guys? No kidding?"

"It's part of Lou and Leon's punishment. As for Liv, I'm planning to take her shopping later to make up for the boredom." Mal explained.

"She'll like that, Top Dog. She's probably eager to spend as much time with you as possible before the three of them head out with Zaeed."

"You know, you could say hi if you wanted. The hotel isn't far from here." Mal informed him.

"I appreciate the thought but…no thanks. I made certain promises to myself when I agreed to take on this job and I plan to honor them." the thief quietly responded. "I'm not the guy she wants to see anyway." he solemnly added in barely more than a whisper. "Anyway, back to business. I had a little run-in with Doctor T'Soni, so she'll probably be keeping a closer eye on our operations now."

"I would've been surprised if you could've pulled this off without alerting Liara." Mal pleasantly stated after fastening his jacket and brushing himself off. "And she's always kept a close watch over everything that goes on here, it is her backyard after all. I'm more concerned about the Shadow Broker. You didn't encounter any of his people, did you?"

"Not that I know of, but let's face it, even if I did, I wouldn't really know anyway." the thief admitted.

"True," Mal agreed. "One of these days, I'll find his ass." he vowed while gazing outside his window. "You sure you don't want stop by and greet everyone?" he cheerfully added after turning around to face his subordinate.

"Like I said before, I'm good." the thief assured him before finally rolling off the couch and getting to his feet. "It's time for me to head out. If I'm going to keep gathering intel and living like a thief, I should get back to the gutters before I'm missed." he announced before making his way to the exit.

"Make sure you stop by the Black Claw safe house and grab whatever you need." Mal advised. "And be careful, Rabbit."

"I'm the dirtiest, most shameless, cheap shot under your command. I'll be fine Top Dog." his agent calmly assured him while heading for the door. "Tell Liv and the others I said hi." he quickly added before leaving.

After reaching the hallway outside he took a moment to reflect on how he'd ended up where he was and a flood of memories quickly engulfed him. Being a half-starved stray who was somehow lucky enough to be found by the Terminus Hunter after being stabbed and left for dead in some filthy back alley on Omega. Arriving on Cartagena Station and being enrolled at the Hunter Institute of Higher Learning. Getting picked on by some of the other kids for being smaller than the rest. Being rescued by Olivia Hunter and her brothers and making his first real friends.

"I wonder how much more beautiful you got?" he pondered. "Pretty enough to cause problems for Lou and the others, I'll bet." he chuckled before proceeding to stroll down the hall past another office where several female members of the Spirit Fangs were congregating.

"I'm telling you, I saw Vince before we all left Cartagena. The whole Hunter Clan got together for a family night out. He's even more delicious than the rumors say." one of the women explained rapturously.

"I got to escort Lucas and Leon to their hotel rooms after we arrived." her friend added. "I had to keep reminding myself that they aren't eighteen yet." she giggled.

"You're terrible, I hope you know that. And I suggest you not let our den mother hear you." her friend cautioned.

"Relax, Miss goody two-shoes. We can all wait a year." another woman interjected.

"We don't have to wait for Vince though, do we?" the first woman slyly added.

"Actually, I've heard a few rumors about him and a certain Alliance soldier…"

The young man abruptly stopped his eavesdropping and continued on his way. He knew the rumors all too well and the truth behind them. "You picked the wrong one, Vince. It's a shame by the time you realize it, it'll already be too late." he muttered before quietly continuing his trek.


	14. Chapter 14 Business and Pleasure

Chapter 14: Business and Pleasure

"I am one good looking mercenary prince." Leon confidently announced while admiring himself in a mirror. He was cheerfully taking in the sight of himself in his suit while his brother shook his head in amusement as they both prepared to depart their suite to join their parents and sister before heading to a high class gathering of Illium's elite.

"Glad to see you're excited about all of this." Lucas replied in a somewhat sullen manner. "I can't stand these things."

"Cheer up, it's not like we'll have to actually rub shoulders with any of those pompous jackasses." Leon assured him. "That's Pop's job and he only signs deals with the least arrogant million and billionaires. Anyway, Elle's gonna be there. We can hang with her and avoid all the lame ass etiquette garbage."

"I guess you're right. Just make sure you stick close by. Elle has a habit of getting a little too 'friendly' and doesn't seem to appreciate the fact that I already have a girlfriend." Lucas explained.

"Oh Big Bro Dynamo, you and your lady troubles." Leon playfully mused. "If you're not careful, you'll end up like Pop."

"You know, I've thought about that. Sometimes I worry about the old man. I mean, think about it. Mom…it hurts to say it but she won't come close to living as long as we will. In a few centuries, we might actually have a new stepmother." Lucas pondered.

"Maybe we'll manage to come up with a few more medical breakthroughs. If we can give thirty extra years of youth to Zaeed, we can definitely come up with something to-"

"A hundred and fifty." Lucas solemnly interrupted. "That's the limit for an ordinary human and only if they're lucky. We all know how strong Mom is, so if we assume that she'll make it that far and add the thirty extra years we can give her now, that means she'll live to be a hundred and eighty. Maybe two hundred if we're really lucky. Two centuries. That's how long we'll have with her, minus where she's at now." he quietly explained.

"Damn it, I hate thinking about this." Leon snapped before releasing a sigh and taking a seat next to his brother on his bed. "I wonder if Pop thinks about it too."

"You know he does." Lucas stated rather frankly. "Why else would he pour so much effort and resources into researching how to lengthen a human lifespan? It damn sure wasn't for our benefit or the Vorcha's. Those poor bastards are only ever going get twenty years and there's nothing we can do about it. According to Virgo, superhumans can kick around for as long as krogan, maybe even longer. And with Red-Med and the other medical innovations we've made, it'll be pretty hard for someone to actually kill us outright. But ordinary people…that's another matter entirely."

A brief silence passed between the brothers as they both took a moment to consider how brief and fragile human life truly was. "I guess I'm the stupid one." Leon finally confessed. "Falling for one of our godfather's daughters, knowing what the consequences will ultimately be. Maybe I'm too much like Pop."

"Leon, we can't choose who we fall in love with. Just ask Liv." Lucas replied sympathetically.

"You're right about that. Then again, you're usually right about everything Mr. Perfect." Leon joked in an effort to ease the mood. "Well, regardless of what happens I think we can all agree that Virgo will always be there to look after Pop."

"So will Taya. But they aren't the ones who concern me." Lucas replied in a serious manner.

"That damned asari assassin." Leon sighed in exasperation. "That woman sends chills down my spine and not in a good way."

"Zelia claims she knows Dad better than anyone, that they're 'connected' in a way no one else can understand." Lucas explained.

"Bullshit, she's just an obsessed stalker and I'm glad we only risk running into her on Omega. The way she's always eyeing us is just eerie. And have you seen the way she stares at Liv, Layla and Sasha? If looks could kill." Leon lamented. "I heard she even got into it with Angelica once and Pop had to step in. _Angelica_. I mean, she's the calmest person I know other than you. Can you imagine what it would take to piss her off?"

"I don't have to, she told me." Lucas admitted. "Apparently Zelia suggested that she get used to the idea of calling her 'mommy' in the future. Angelica was NOT amused."

"Great, fucking great. That head case is gonna be a plague on all of us, isn't she?" Leon grumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. Or have you forgotten who our sisters are? Virgo and Taya hate her too, so I wouldn't count on her getting too close." Lucas assured him. "And if anyone's closer to Dad than Mom, it's those two. Taya's even melded with him before."

"In order to save his life but good point. You think Miss Crazy knows about it?" Leon pondered.

"Probably, if you think the way she looks at our sisters is bad, you should see the way she glares at Taya. Frightening doesn't even begin to describe it." Lucas replied with a serious expression. "They're probably gonna try to kill each other someday. I just hope Taya wins."

"You and me both." Leon quietly agreed. "Just forget what I said before, you're not even close to having the kinds of problems that Pop has." he humorously added causing them both to laugh.

A minute later, there was a knock at the door. Both brothers rose to answer it and were met by the pleasant but also slightly awkward sight of their mother and sister who were both dressed in a pair of exquisite and expensive evening gowns. The Den Mother of the Terminus Wolves was wearing a lavender number with split that ran up the leg while her daughter sported a red, more low-cut dress that highlighted certain areas of her body that quickly unnerved her brothers.

"Dad's gonna go apeshit." Lucas promptly announced after looking them over.

"And our knuckles are gonna get a good workout before the evening's done." Leon added while imagining all of the gawkers that he and his brother were going to inevitably have to lay out once they arrived at the party.

"Your father will be fine. He'll be too busy being mesmerized by me to pay any attention to much else." Tess informed them while smiling.

"We didn't need to hear that." her children all groaned.

"Oh grow up, you three are almost adults now. And there are eight of you. How else do you think big families get started?" Tess teased.

"Mom, please stop. I'm begging you." Leon pleaded.

After taking a moment to chuckle at her children's discomfort, Tess led the way from her sons' suite to an elevator at the end of the hall where a squadron of Blood Fangs was awaiting to escort the group. That particular floor of the hotel had been reserved exclusively for the Terminus Hunter and the security was quite stringent. Every room that wasn't being used by the Hunters was being utilized by a Fang division whose sole purpose was to ensure their safety. Mal may have been training his children to set out on their own someday but that didn't mean he wouldn't still take proper security measures until he saw them off.

A few minutes later, the family found themselves outside the main entrance of the hotel where their patriarch was calmly awaiting their arrival with another squadron of Fangs while shooting the breeze with his synthetic friend near a trio of shuttles as he prepared to depart for a concert performance.

"Rap, seriously? I'm not knocking the song, TED. It's actually pretty good and it'll definitely be a big hit at your show later. I just didn't expect you to dabble in it." Mal playfully mused.

"When I made the decision to pursue music as a medium for my personal expression, I vowed to experiment in all facets of the art. Humans in particular seem to have a vivid array of styles. The diversity is fascinating and incredibly satisfying to delve into." TED cheerfully explained.

"Whatever makes you happy, buddy." Mal pleasantly replied before turning his attention to his newly arrived family. "It's about time you all…" he quickly stopped himself after catching sight of his wife and immediately swooped in to embrace her while planting a kiss on her lips.

"You're in public, damn it!" Leon complained.

"I can't help but wonder if this is part of our punishment too." Lucas irritably pondered.

"Yup, this definitely entitles me to a shopping spree." Olivia stated plainly while imagining all of the goodies she'd be forcing her father to buy during their planned outing for the next day.

"Alright, fine. I think we've embarrassed you enough." Tess happily stated after parting from her husband. "Down tough guy. We have business to take care of, remember?"

"Willard and his friends can wait. Actually, maybe they should. We've got an entire hotel floor to ourselves and-"

"Forget this, get in the shuttle old man!" Leon commanded.

"I'd do what he says if I were you." Lucas sternly added.

"Really? And who's gonna make me?" Mal asked after walking over to the boys and facing them down. "Last time I checked, I was still the Alpha Dog in this pack and undefeated. But if you two wanna team up with your brothers again and give it another shot, I'm always ready."

"One of these days, Pop." Leon muttered while backing down.

"We won't be children forever, Dad. Someday you'll realize that." Lucas added while also relenting.

"I already do." Mal replied with a trace of sadness before placing arm around both boys. "Come on, let's get going before the caviar is all gone." he joked.

* * *

"Mal! So glad you could make it!"

"Willard, always good to see you." Mal cheerfully greeted before shaking hands with one of his oldest clients and business contacts.

It had only been a few minutes since he and his family had arrived at the gala that was currently taking place in the enormous garden of one the largest private estates in Nos Astra. The owner was none other than Willard Rowen, a millionaire industrialist and chief shareholder of the ExoGeni corporation. He also happened to be one of the first high profile clients that Mal had ever taken.

"Tess, you're looking more beautiful than ever." he politely added before kissing Tess' hand. "And so is your daughter. The boys have grown a great deal as well. They're nearly as imposing as their father." Willard laughed. "How old are they all now?"

"A painful sixteen and closing in on the next benchmark." Mal humorously responded. "Teenagers…trust me Willard, you wouldn't want to have to deal with this crap more than once."

"Mal, I'm afraid I'm quite familiar with your plight. I experienced a great many headaches during Laura's adolescence and now Eleanor's just turned sixteen herself-Ah, speaking of the troublemakers, there they are now!" Willard cheerfully exclaimed before waving his daughter and granddaughter over from a group of investors.

"Mal, Tess, I think you both remember my daughter Laura and the rambunctious heiress of our family-"

"Lucas! It's about time you got here! I've been bored out of my mind!" Eleanor shouted in delight before pouncing on her reluctant friend and embracing him.

"Elle, this is embarrassing and disrespectful to your-"

"Oh blah, blah. Grandpa doesn't care and neither does mom." Eleanor quickly cut in. "I haven't seen you three in months." she added before hugging Olivia and Leon as well. "Come on, now that you guys are here, I can finally have some fun." she cheerfully added before leading the trio away while practically dragging Lucas.

"I'm sorry about that Mal, Eleanor will honestly be the death of me." Willard lamented.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll remember to properly greet us later." Mal joked before turning his attention to Laura Rowen. "So, how are things Doc? I heard orders for the Weather Comm are through the roof thanks to all of the frontier colonies that have been popping up recently."

"Are you including yours?" Dr. Rowen casually inquired. "No matter how many times I picture it…to think, that scruffy mercenary who rescued me all those years ago could've achieved and built so much-You're a fearsome man, Malcolm Hunter and a shrewd one as well."

"Is that admiration I hear? Sounds like that icy scientist that I met all those years ago may have finally warmed up to me a little." Mal quipped.

"I doubt it." Tess disdainfully remarked while eyeing the woman.

"And then there's _you_. Personal experience has taught me how ruthless you can be, so I'm not surprised you could act as an effective queen ruling over the most brutal denizens of the galaxy." Dr. Rowen scoffed. "You must be so proud." she added in falsely innocent tone.

"You know, I happened to bring an old knife of mine along. You remember the one I'm talking about, don't you? It's stashed in the shuttle we came in. I could show it to you, for old times' sake." Tess calmly countered while narrowing her eyes causing the doctor to pale slightly.

"What do you say we get down to business?" Mal quickly cut in while placing himself between his wife and Dr. Rowen. "I think we've got a lot to discuss, Willard."

"I agree. Laura, be a dear and gather our VIPs. It's time we made a few introductions." Willard sternly requested.

* * *

"And this is the part where Lou dislocates the guy's shoulder without alerting anyone. Notice how he carefully covers the idiot's mouth to keep him from screaming without drawing any attention to the situation. Now he's whispering the usual threats, you can tell by the sweat gathering on the poor bastard's face and the urine stain that's forming on his crotch. Now the moron's going to excuse himself and run off to change his pants or more than likely leave altogether." Olivia pleasantly narrated as she and Eleanor observed her brother while he 'persuaded' an annoyingly persistent and unsurprisingly arrogant socialite to steer clear of his sister while Leon ran interference with the other nearby guests. The two girls then laughed while standing beneath an ice statue that had been sculpted into the shape of an asari goddess and enjoying glasses of strawberry lemonade.

"So it doesn't bother you when they do that?" Eleanor asked.

"No, why would it? If I had the vaguest interest in the pathetic losers who hit on me, then maybe it would be an issue. But since I don't, my brothers are more than welcome to clean house." Olivia replied nonchalantly.

"They can't all be losers, what about the guys on Cartagena? The ones…the ones who are like you." Eleanor hesitantly inquired.

"They're all boring too and some are worse than boring. I've actually had to bruise my own knuckles a few times. The truth is most men outside my family just don't impress me. There are a few exceptions though." Olivia explained.

"Like who?"

"You're being awfully nosy, you know that?" Olivia teased.

"It's only fair. You already know who I'm pining for." Eleanor replied while gazing at Lucas.

"If I actually told you to give up on him, it would only make me a hypocrite. But I can't take sides Elle. Rain is one of my best friends and she and Lou have been close since we were all in diapers. Still, I can't blame you for falling for him. He and Jordy are the sweetest out of all my brothers." Olivia sympathized.

"We first met here you know. Two years ago. I had snuck away from my usual security detail and gotten lost in the commercial district. I almost got myself killed by a few Eclipse initiates when Lucas showed up. He was unarmed but still managed to take down a trio of bloodthirsty asari gangster wannabes without getting a scratch. His team of Vorcha didn't even have time to lend a hand. And then when it was all said and done, he scolded me. He scolded me as if I were his own family and didn't stop even when I started to cry. After that, he dried my tears and carried me home." Eleanor explained warmly. "Maybe I won't ever catch him but I'll never stop trying or loving him."

Olivia took a moment to stare at her before smiling. "You and I have way too much in common."

* * *

"And as you just heard from my colleagues, it's as we all feared." Willard stated in a dire tone. "These brazen attacks on my holdings have only ceased due to your intervention, it's one of the reasons why so many of my associates were eager to meet with you and sign their own security agreements. With so many of us expanding our enterprises beyond Alliance and Citadel Space, it just makes sense. Unfortunately, the miscreants who are plaguing us have decided to form their own partnerships and I'm afraid the resulting unions have made them far more formidable."

"Yeah, I've had a few of my people looking into that too." Mal replied. "Something's definitely not right. I've wiped out every half-assed pirate league that's formed during the past few years but they just keep coming back. Now the Forgotten and the Yahg Marauders are getting involved. There's no way this is a coincidence. It might be time for me to start calling in a few favors from my associates."

"Pardon?" Willard asked after doing the smallest of double takes. "Mal, it's a well known fact that you and Aria T'Loak control the largest areas of the Terminus Systems."

"And who do you think controls the rest?" Mal calmly countered. "Plenty of it plays host to pirates and criminals. The Quarians and the Geth have their territories and my Vorcha have theirs. Aria's got her own domains but Omega is her biggest stronghold. But there are other factions out there, Willard. Guys who aren't eager to be famous and just want to conduct their business as usual. If our pirate friends happen to be disrupting them too, then I'm willing to bet they'll be willing to hear what I have to say at the next meeting."

"I'm sorry, the what?" Willard asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." Mal replied dismissively. "For now, my Wolves and my Fangs will keep things in order. We can't have you or your friends going bankrupt, can we?" he joked.

"I haven't had a profit loss since the day you returned Laura to me." Willard confessed. "I'll always trust your judgment, Mal. And perhaps someday, the judgment of one your heirs." he fondly added while observing his granddaughter laugh with Mal's children across the party as they all danced together.

"I think it's about time my beautiful wife and I showed them how it's done." Mal suddenly announced before strolling over towards his wife who was busy closing deals with several newcomers.

* * *

"You're all even better than the last time we went out dancing together." Eleanor stated in between breaths as she and her friends took a break from the dance floor.

"It runs in the family." Leon bragged.

"Apparently it does." Eleanor agreed after taking notice of her friends' parents as they took to the dance floor themselves.

What immediately followed was the most phenomenal and passionate display of rhythm that anyone present had ever seen. The King and Queen of Cartagena were in perfect sync and their bodies seemed to merge as the orchestra in the garden increased the tempo which only served to urge them further. Their performance quickly drew the attention of everyone present and before long the entire party seemed to be entranced by the scene. The couple had the dance floor to themselves and ample room to take their moves a step further which culminated in several maneuvers that would've likely been dangerous for a novice and illegal in certain parts of space for a minor. After finally finishing the dance with a twirl into her husband's arms, Tess and Mal took a bow as the party erupted into a tumultuous applause.

"He really is the Alpha Dog." Lucas stated in admiration while joining the applause with his brother and sister.

Sometime later, the Hunter family found themselves at the front of the Rowen estate awaiting their rides. "Here!" Mal quickly barked before tossing a credit chit at Leon while carrying his wife. Afterwards the couple initiated an intense display of public affection that quickly annoyed their children. "Your mother and I need some time alone so go see a movie or something. Actually, make it three. Do some sightseeing too. Or go check out that concert that TED is throwing. You know what? No curfew, knock yourselves out." Mal commanded after finally coming up for air while pawing at his wife's dress.

"Don't listen to your father, I want the three of you back at the hotel by-"

Tess found herself unable to finish her order after Mal found his way to a certain spot on her neck causing her to release an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Alright, we get it!" Leon shouted indignantly.

"This isn't happening. This is all a bad dream and in a few minutes I'll wake up in my bed with no memory of this horrifying nightmare." Olivia struggled to convince herself.

Lucas simply buried his face in his hands while shaking his head, at a complete loss for words. A moment later, their collective discomfort ended when the shuttles finally arrived.

"I want all of you chaperoning my pups and send word to the others to secure the floor before we get back." Mal quickly commanded after his Fangs arrived. "Fox, keep an eye on them." he added after an attractive woman with long dark hair and enigmatic eyes to match departed one of the recently arrived shuttles with a squadron of her colleagues.

Afterwards, the husband and wife quickly boarded one of the other aircrafts and departed, leaving their children thoroughly mortified. "I can't wait to move out." Leon finally stated in agitation.

"It's at the top of my 'To Do List' too." Lucas quickly agreed causing Fox to chuckle.

"I'm guessing our King and Den Mother are planning to enjoy themselves-"

"Fox, don't." Olivia warned her, resulting in even more laughter from the other Fangs.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now? I wouldn't be trying to go back even if Pop hadn't ordered us out." Leon stated in frustration.

"I'm getting a serious headache." Olivia complained. "This whole thing reminds me of that incident that happened when we were kids and we accidentally walked in on them-"

"We swore we wouldn't mention that again. EVER." Lucas sternly interrupted before releasing a sigh as their Fang entourage once again erupted into laughter. "Maybe it's time for a little bit of payback." he suddenly mused.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked while eyeing him.

"I mean Dad left us with his credit chit and basically a free pass to do whatever we want for the next few hours. I say we take advantage of his 'generosity' and hit a few clubs." Lucas proposed.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Leon asked in shock. "Is Big Bro Dynamo actually suggesting that we abuse our parents' trust?"

"I'm just recommending that we do what Dad asked and amuse ourselves for awhile. He threw a few ideas and I'm choosing to ignore them. Are you guys with me or what?" Lucas replied while giving an uncharacteristically mischievous smile.

"Lou, you know we are. Right Liv?" Leon eagerly agreed before turning to his sister for her consent.

"Have you both forgotten about Fox and the rest of our Fang escorts? You really think they'll go along with this?" she asked while glancing at their lead chaperone.

"What do you say Fox? How about you and the gang let us treat you to a night on the town courtesy of our Pop?" Leon charmingly suggested while twirling his father's credit chit on one finger.

The woman simply stared at her charges before smiling. "You have no idea how similar you three really are to your parents. Mal assigned us to follow and protect you. However, he never mentioned intervening in your leisure plans."

"You really are the best Fox." Leon chuckled before turning to face the rest of their retinue of bodyguards. "You heard the lady, let's hit it!" The cheers that followed would erupt many more times before the night was over. The Hunter Triplets were about to hit the town.


	15. Chapter 15 Paint the Town Red

Chapter 15: Paint the Town Red

His codename was Rabbit, silly to some, but a name he treasured nonetheless. It was a term of endearment that someone important to him had often used in the past and he'd decided to adopt the nickname fully after starting his new career. He'd never actually possessed a real name. After being rescued by Mal and witnessing the humorous berating that the man received from his wife when he attempted to come up with a suitable name for him, the wounded and emotionally battered little boy who would eventually grow up to become one of the Terminus Hunter's best spies simply decided to live with no name, at first anyway. That decision would quickly prove to be a costly one. His lack of an identity coupled with his short stature made him a target for several of the bullies that had unfortunately cropped up on Cartagena. School was initially a nightmare for him, few would enjoy being on the receiving end of beatings and ridicule. Fortunately, the better among the youths who occupied the station outnumbered the more despicable and it hadn't been long before he'd met the eldest among the Terminus Hunter's children after they intervened in a somewhat dangerous skirmish that he'd been dragged into.

It was the first time he met the girl whom he considered to be the epitome of perfection, flaws and all and the first time she'd refer to him as Rabbit. Her brothers instantly protested against her using such a soft and pathetic sounding nickname, but she insisted. She thought it was cute like the boy she'd given it to and the youth immediately decided to accept the title. As time wore on, he grew to enjoy the name and it wasn't long before he wore the designation even more proudly. He was after all, a rabbit who ran with wolves. He wasn't a superhuman, krogan, asari, vorcha, drell or turian. He wasn't a biotic or a human of any considerable skill or pedigree. But none of that stopped him from being one of the most dangerous agents within the Shadow Fangs. What he lacked in brute strength or prodigious skill, he simply made up for with sheer tenacity and a penchant for employing underhanded tactics. He was a liar, cheater, con artist, thief, manipulator and worse if the situation called for it. And he wasn't afraid to resort to any dirty trick in the book in order to win a fight or gather the intel that he needed.

His successes and effectiveness hadn't gone unnoticed within the organization and it hadn't taken him long to gain his colleagues' respect. But the young man called Rabbit hadn't joined the Terminus Hunter's elite shadow operatives for accolades or personal gain. He'd done it simply so that he could eliminate anything that might threaten his leader or his family quickly and quietly. And to also keep an eye on his children, especially Olivia Hunter. As far as he was concerned, he was expendable and the life expectancy in his line of work was grim to say the least. With that thought in mind, he'd decided to dedicate his life to safeguarding the girl he cared about more than anything, even if she'd never know the truth. And even she had her heart set on someone else.

"Fucking Vince…" he muttered while sitting at a small table on the second floor of a seedy nightclub in one of the rougher areas of Nos Astra. He then took a moment to down a shot of tequila. "Mal found me first and actually adopted me. Plus I'm big and cool and a genius and everyone loves me." he mockingly added while pretending to be Vincent Hunter before pouring himself another shot and drinking it. "And I'm banging Mal's precious angel behind his back, tee-hee." he irritably continued. "Out of all the kids you saved, Mal. Why him? Why the hell did you invite him into your family? Bastard doesn't deserve it or Liv's attention. Let Angelica keep his dumbass. They deserve each other." he quietly raged before pouring himself another shot.

As he prepared to once again drain the contents of his glass, he suddenly took notice of a commotion on the lower level of the club as a crowd of gawkers flooded the dance floor. "Must be another asari peep show." he casually surmised. He briefly allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and stood from his table to get a better look. The scene that met his eyes nearly caused him to drop his bottle of liquor. Dancing in the center of the club were a pair of beauties that he was quite familiar with. One happened to be an associate but the other was the last person that he ever expected to see outside of Cartagena.

"Fox?! Liv?! Dafuq?!" he spluttered as the sounds of music and revelry increased while the flashing lights in the club intensified highlighting the appeal of the two women dancing beneath them. Olivia Hunter was drawing stares from nearly every male patron in the establishment and several asari as well with the black, deep v party dress that she was wearing. The ample assets that the dress was barely concealing were garnering far too much attention and the backless, white garment that her escort happened to be wearing wasn't helping matters. "Damn it! Fox what the-Okay, calm down." Rabbit told himself. "Liv hardly ever goes anywhere without Lou and Leon. And there's no way that all three of them would be wandering Nos Astra without a few squads of Fangs chaperoning them."

After taking a moment to scan the club, he was immensely relieved to discover that his suspicions were right on the mark. Both Lucas and Leon were at the bar below buying drinks for a small horde of Fangs from varying divisions. The humans, vorcha and trio of krogan appeared to be thoroughly enjoying the boys' hospitality and the female members weren't being shy about clinging to their charges, no doubt in an attempt to 'protect' them from danger. "Unbelievable, those are the same shameless little gossips from earlier. Just wait till Tess gets her hands on them." Rabbit stated in frustration.

He took a moment to smirk while observing his friends as they received increasingly more flirtatious advances from their older female bodyguards before eventually spotting potential trouble at the other end of the club. A large gang of vicious looking criminals were growing more agitated by the minute with the trio of youngsters and their entourage. This particular gang happened to control the district that the club occupied and they weren't accustomed to having outsiders barge in and steal their thunder. "The Gorgons, damn. This just keeps getting better and better." Rabbit lamented. "I guess I'm back on the clock." he added while drawing his Spider and quietly slipping into the shadows.

* * *

"You should let your hair down more often, Fox." Olivia cheerfully suggested as the two women departed the dance floor and joined her brothers at the bar.

"Perhaps I already do and you simply don't know." Fox replied mysteriously before taking a seat next to Olivia at the bar.

"I can believe it." Leon earnestly stated. "Don't take this the wrong way Fox but you are one seriously sexy assassin." he added while admiring his chaperone's figure.

"I wonder how your girlfriend would feel if she heard you say that." Fox playfully pondered. "Or how yours would feel if she knew how intensely you've been gazing at me." she teased after glancing at Lucas who immediately snapped himself from his stupor.

"What they need is a little diversion to work out the hormones. The boys and I know a few places where our young princes could have a good time." an older, burly Blood Fang Veteran with a beard suggested causing his men to unanimously voice their approval at the idea.

"No," Fox sternly replied. "Now get back to your drinks." she commanded with a slight edge in her voice. Her order was instantly obeyed with no small amount of grumbling from the more boisterous among her associate's subordinates. "I suppose I'll have to stay close by to make sure Barney doesn't drag the two of you into any unpleasant dens of ill repute that could possibly compromise your virtue. Or cause our den mother to become upset…"

"Don't worry Fox, we'll keep a close eye on them." one of her Spirit Fang colleagues assured her while scooting closer to Lucas.

"That doesn't ease my mind in the slightest." Fox replied disdainfully.

"Fox, you don't have to worry. I'll be with them. And even I weren't, Lou would never-"

"Hey, you!" an angry voice suddenly interrupted before Olivia could finish. A moment later, an agitated asari and a mob of her associates approached the group and it was clear that they hadn't come for a friendly chat based on their demeanor and the fact that the bartender and the club's other patrons were already discreetly making their way towards the exits. "Did you enjoy yourself, human? Walking in like you own the place, shaking your ass for everyone here to see, reveling in the attention, was it fun?"

"Yeah, it was. What's your point?" Olivia replied in a cavalier manner. Her escorts were already quietly preparing themselves for a fight.

"Jan, the symbol on their armors…" one of her allies whispered while pointing out the Terminus Wolf insignia on one the Fangs' gear.

"Terminus Wolves? Why would-" she abruptly stopped herself to get a better look at Olivia and her brothers. "No way." she added in shock before smiling. "I'm afraid you wandered into the wrong part of town, little girl. Your father has a lot of enemies, enemies who'd pay a fortune for the heads of a few Fangs and even more for the precious heirs of the Nemean Abyss.

"Curb your tongue, bitch." Fox calmly ordered. "Or I'll have to remove it." she warned.

A brief but intense standoff ensued but was quickly broken when the gang of asari unleashed a flurry of stasis bubbles that trapped most of their opposition while the others scattered. "The Gorgons always get what we want!" their leader shouted in triumph before being promptly kicked in the face by a biotic focus fueled kick that sent her careening across the club and crashing through a table.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Liv, your chest!" Leon shouted indignantly while simultaneously covering his eyes and warding off several shockwaves from the enemy with a biotic sphere.

His sister quickly adjusted her slight exposure after noticing the fray on the chest area of her dress. "Definitely not the best thing to be fighting in." she muttered before firing a warp at her downed opponent, wounding her even further.

The pandemonium quickly escalated as enemy reinforcements started to pour in from the club's front and rear entrances. "Leave it to Liv to piss this many people off at once." Lucas lamented before flooring a pair of asari foes with a biotic charge. Afterwards, he executed both with a phase disruptor and grabbed their armaments before bolting through the chaos across the club while firing both newly liberated heavy pistols with lethal precision. After fighting his way to his sister, he erected a barrier before handing her one of the guns he'd picked up. "Here, I think you'll like it. It's the newest model hand cannon, an actual Samaritan. It makes the Paladin look like a peashooter by comparison. These scumbags are pretty well armed."

"Always thinking about me, aren't you?" Olivia joked before using her newly acquired weapon to execute a nearby asari before she could fire a warp at the pair.

"Let's be honest here, Liv. None of us actually needs a weapon to deal with this trash but if we all get serious, Fox and the others might get caught up in the carnage. Not to mention the collateral damage." Lucas explained before firing his own weapon after modifying it to shoot warp rounds.

"So have you given Leon this warning too or are you just gonna lecture me since I'm the one with the temper?" Olivia irritably replied.

"Liv,"

"Fine, I'll stick to the basics. For now." she reluctantly agreed.

"Just kill her, damn it!" a frustrated asari ordered as she and her sizeable gang of cohorts struggled to target Fox who was proving to be quite elusive thanks to her cloak. She had killed for too many of them ever since disappearing and mocked them further by laughing in the shadows. After another Gorgon gang member fell to a well aimed headshot from a particle pistol, she finally reappeared and immediately multiplied into seven images. Her decoys then released a violent torrent of electrical currents that decimated her remaining prey. Afterwards, her shadows disappeared leaving her thoroughly satisfied with the destruction she'd caused.

"Silly children." she whispered in amusement.

"Too much…never imagined…have to bring in the big guns…" the Gorgon leader called Jan groaned while bleeding on the floor. She then used her omni-tool to contact further reinforcements before being killed by a shot from an unknown source.

Someone else was assisting the Hunters and their entourage while doing a superb job of keeping themselves concealed in the process. After a flurry of shots appeared out of nowhere and brought down the opportunistic asari who'd been attempting to take advantage of the Fangs who were still frozen in stasis, they all quickly realized they weren't alone.

After detonating a barrier that he'd created and scattering a trio of enemies, Leon immediately finished the women off with a biotic slam and a few well executed punches after increasing his muscle mass with his focus. "I hope our mystery friend really is a friend." he cautiously mused.

"I'm the best kind to have, but you already knew that." Rabbit whispered after suddenly appearing behind him.

"Who-"

"Don't turn around. I'm not a cloaker like most of my associates, so hiding behind your brawny ass is my only way of staying hidden right now until I can get to cover." Rabbit joked.

"Wait, Rabbit?!"

"Glad you remembered. Listen, we don't have much time. Jan managed to call for backup before I could snuff her out. That means mechs, a lot of 'em. Luckily those bitches keep their toys stashed close by and I managed to slip out before this mess first started and rigged a few to explode. But they'll still be too dangerous for you guys to handle alone. You and Lou should grab Liv and get the hell outta here while you still can." Rabbit explained.

"Really? You're worrying about us now?" Leon joked. "You've got a lot of nerve, Short Stack. But it is good to see you again, kind of." he added earnestly. "The Hunters don't back down from any fight and we never abandon our people either. You should know that better than anyone."

"Why do I even bother?" Rabbit sighed. "Now I'm gonna have to stick around to make sure this doesn't go bad. I just wanted to get wasted and fall asleep in some hole in the wall tonight." he humorously complained while readying his pistol.

"Sorry to screw your plans up. But you know how it is and how we are." Leon replied before smiling. "It really is good to have you back."

"Shut up and get ready." Rabbit whispered. "I want to finish this up and disappear before anyone else realizes I'm here."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now concentrate." his friend commanded.

Before Leon could press him further, several explosions shook the club as two Gaia mechs appeared on the scene after blasting their way inside, creating two large holes in the walls of the club. They were being accompanied by an army of smaller, white, heavily armed humanoid mechs that had five visual sensors on their faces and reinforced armor.

"Gaia and Blitz Mechs, are you kidding me?" Leon raged.

"What can I say? Red Sand dealers are making a lot more credits these days." Rabbit casually informed him. "We'll only have to deal with half anyway." he assured him only moments before a number of the mechs went haywire and abruptly exploded, damaging and destroying even more. "See?" he added afterwards before once again disappearing during the ensuing gunfight.

At that point, all of the Fangs had recovered and wasted no time in laying waste to the mechs while the Hunter siblings mopped up what remained of the asari gangsters with a little help from a certain thief who darted beneath tables and around counters, taking shots whenever he saw an opportunity while also planting proximity explosives on every enemy mech that he passed before they could identify him.

"I recognize these duplicitous tactics. It would seem we stumbled into one of our dear rabbit's watering holes." she quietly mused after witnessing another Blitz Mech explode.

"I love you too, Fox." a familiar voice joked for a brief moment before the person to whom it belonged disappeared from her vicinity.

"That's for threatening the brats, that's for ruining my night, that's for spilling my drink, that's for-Shit, I don't even care at this point." the old Blood Fang Vet Barney roared while raining punches on the unfortunate pilot that he'd torn from the cockpit of a nearby Gaia mech after his krogan subordinates had disarmed it, literally. The human pilot's face was practically pulp but that didn't stop the old soldier from continuing his assault on the man.

The krogan proceeded with their own rampage by using the severed cannon arm of the mech to destroy the other Gaia in the area while the vorcha swarmed and shredded the remaining Blitz menaces with omni-claws and carnage blasts from their shotguns.

"This is so humiliating. Lucas actually had to rescue _me_. If he hadn't shoved me out of the way when those damned asari-God, he must think I'm useless." one of the Spirit Fangs lamented after demolishing another mechanized nuisance with a reave.

"Quit complaining, he saved all of us. Personally, I think it makes him more charming." her friend chastised her after tossing another mech across the room with a biotic throw.

"And it makes us look incompetent. That's it. I've decided. I'm definitely making this up to him later. Otherwise, I won't be able to sleep tonight." the first woman vowed.

"We all know what you want to help you sleep tonight." her friend replied before scowling. "And you won't get it from him on my watch." she added, instantly earning the other woman's ire in the form of an obscenely crude gesture.

"I think that's the last of them." Lucas announced after taking down his final asari opponent with a shot from his Samaritan. "Military grade war mechs, the latest model firearms…if some two-bit street gang can get their hands on this kind of hardware, it's no wonder Dad keeps having trouble with pirates. This is ridiculous."

"You're right. Someone has to be supplying them and we already know all the big name dealers in the Terminus Systems. Aria may have a few leads." Olivia pondered.

"If she does, she won't bother discussing it with us. Other than Dad, you're the only one she ever really talks with." Lucas replied in exasperation. "I don't how either of you manage to deal with her. I guess being her student makes it easier."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Olivia teased.

"Liv,"

"What?"

"Cover your chest." Lucas advised her before turning away.

"This isn't my fault!" Olivia fumed while once again readjusting her dress.

"I don't recall me or Leon forcing you to buy that outfit when we all went shopping for new clothes to wear tonight." Lucas sternly replied.

"Shut up!" she shouted in embarrassment.

Before their argument could escalate further another explosion erupted in front of them. Lucas reacted instinctively and shielded himself and his sister from the blast by creating a barrier around them both while grabbing Olivia and protecting her with his body as another dangerous adversary made his entrance.

"Asari, you can't count on them for anything." a voice from the dust cloud that was now slowly dissipating from a newly created hole in the wall scornfully announced.

It belonged to a human, a rather large human who appeared to have an unnatural amount of prosthetics. Both his arms and legs were artificial and half of his face appeared to be metallic. He was also being accompanied by a squad of other humans with similar augmentations.

"I don't even want to know." Lucas muttered in agitation.

"Me neither. You think he got his dick replaced too?" a familiar voice joked.

Both Lucas and Olivia turned to discover an old friend standing beside them. He had already draped Olivia in a jacket and was casually observing the newcomer to the battlefield.

"Rabbit?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me. In the flesh, which is more than I can say for these guys." Rabbit humorously responded while eyeing the opposition.

"What are you doing here?"

"Later, Liv. Right now I have to deal with these bastards. I can't have you trying to fight them with those beautiful breasts of yours bouncing everywhere." Rabbit thoughtfully replied before winking at her.

"You're still a perv." she stated before slipping his jacket on and smiling.

"Did I hear you right, midget?" the modified man shouted in utter disbelief before laughing with his men. "Do you know how many credits my boys and I spent swapping in these geth parts? There's nothing better than synthetic muscle tissue. It gives us an edge, even against krogan-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh, sorry. I was bored, so I decided to play this new game I got a few days ago for my omni-tool." Rabbit replied nonchalantly. "I'm still trying to decide if I should roll a krogan tank or a drell who does DPS. Decisions, decisions." he playfully mused. "Wait, you just mentioned something about krogan. Maybe you can help." he added in a laid-back manner before swiftly pointing his omni-tool at the squad of hostiles. "Don't blink or you'll miss the intro."

A split second later, a brilliant flash of light was released from his omni-tool and his enemies were momentarily blinded. He took advantage of their confusion and began planting sticky grenades on all of the targets in his path while closing in on the leader of the miscreants with his pistol drawn. As the detonations laid waste to his men, the modified giant quickly retaliated by expanding the muscles in his limbs and pulling out a pair of Revenant machine guns before opening fire at everyone in range.

"Lou! Liv!" Leon shouted in desperation after several Blood Fangs dove on top of him in order to protect the teenager from gunfire.

"Son of a bitch!" Rabbit spat while darting towards Olivia. After narrowly shielding her from a barrage with his kinetic barrier, he promptly sabotaged both of the madman's weapons.

After both of his guns overheated, the lunatic found himself on the receiving end of a monstrous biotic charge that sent him flying back outside the hole in the club that he'd created. Once he stumbled back onto his feet, he found himself face to face with Lucas Hunter who had already increased his own muscle mass with his focus and was closing in fast. The augmented bruiser immediately lunged at Lucas after extending a small, black shiv from the wrist of his left synthetic arm. Lucas responded by parrying the man's thrust and breaking his arm before unleashing a slew of punches to his adversary's face and midsection. After bringing the modified criminal to his knees, he then lifted the brute over his head and performed a back breaker before dropping him to ground.

"To hell with you and your black market upgrades." Lucas snarled. "My dad fought machines and men fused with machines during the war and you're nothing like them. In fact, you're less than nothing." he furiously continued before pulling out his Samaritan and executing the thug. He gave the man's corpse a brief look of contempt before finally making his way back to the club where his siblings and escorts were already reconvening.

"Damn, you're actually stronger than you were before I left." Rabbit remarked appreciatively after his friend rejoined everyone. "I guess you really are Big Bro Dynamo." he joked while glancing at Leon who laughed.

"Where have you been?" Olivia suddenly asked while facing Rabbit. "One day you suddenly just left after announcing how you were going to make it big mining palladium on Bekke. That was two years ago and we haven't heard anything from you since!"

"I've been working for Mal and that's all I can say." Rabbit informed her. "Sorry." he quietly added.

"You joined the Shadow Fangs, got it." Leon casually speculated before stretching. "You could've told us, Fox."

"No, I couldn't. You all understand the rules when it comes to our division. Your parents are the only ones who know the full details. We are their shadows after all." Fox explained. "Be grateful that you even know of our existence. Many don't and your brothers and sisters are among them." A brief but serious silence followed Fox's response.

"So, what sort of assignments has Dad been sending you on?"

"That's enough, Liv. He can't tell you and you shouldn't ask." Lucas reminded her before turning to face their friend. "You can at least grab a bite with us though, right? I promise you won't have to talk about work." he cheerfully added.

"Why do my plans always end up going to shit when it comes to you three?" Rabbit joked. "Come on, let's go. I know a few late night spots we can hit."

"You heard the man, let's haul ass before the authorities get here!" Leon shouted to the rest of their entourage before leading the way outside with his brother.

"You look good with a ponytail." Olivia mused after playfully stroking Rabbit's hair. "The soul patch looks stupid though."

"Everybody's a critic." he replied in exasperation while making a mental note to shave.

"I'll bet you're glad we didn't bring Elle along." Leon humorously surmised before tossing an arm over his brother's shoulder.

"That'd be a pretty safe bet." Lucas replied before coming to a stop outside the battered club, momentarily halting the retinue of companions who were following him. After surveying the destruction around the club's exterior, he took a moment to look up into the night sky and released a laugh. "I love being a wolf."


	16. Chapter 16 Babysitting

Chapter 16: Babysitting

"Thanks again for offering to help me. I know this isn't the kind of situation that the Nemean Enforcer is in the habit of handling." Angelica said appreciatively while strolling the Citadel Wards with someone special who'd paid a rare visit to the station. "And I know how much you guys dislike the Citadel." she quietly added.

"There's no need to thank me. Don't forget, we've got eight brothers and sisters back on Cartagena. There's also the fact that Mal took in a ton of orphans after the war. The mansion used to get pretty full whenever he threw a party for someone or hosted a sleepover. I've got lots of experience handling kids." Vince pleasantly stated. "As for the Citadel…I'm not gonna pretend I'm completely comfortable here, not with all the history that Mal has with the place. But I'm willing to overlook it to help you out. Besides, your uncle is the C-Sec commander and his influence has made my presence a lot less _confrontational_. I'll have to give Commander Will my regards later."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it and your being here to lend a hand. This kind of thing doesn't really happen that often, in fact this is a first." Angelica explained.

"To be honest, I was pretty surprised when you gave me the details. I never imagined every Shepard in the Alliance military would be called to duty at once." Vince mused.

"It's been a complete nightmare." Angelica sighed. "Elysium hasn't had to face a pirate raid this big since the Blitz. It's a good thing my unit just finished our operation on Virmire or we'd have likely been deployed to the Vetus System too. Between safeguarding that new Sparrow Research Station that's being constructed and protecting the colony, we're being stretched pretty thin."

"So those assholes are giving you guys a hard time too?"

"What do you mean? Are they causing trouble in the Terminus Systems too? Dad didn't mention anything the last time we spoke."

"And I wouldn't expect him to if I were you. Mal has obligations and he carries his burdens alone." Vince solemnly explained.

"Don't give me that." Angelica irritably countered. "You know about everything he does. He's already officially inducted you into the Terminus Wolves and you're his right hand man and enforcer. Dad trusts you more than anyone." she added sadly.

"I'm just a placeholder, Angelica. My job is to keep to the seat warm for his real successor and I'm okay with that. As far as trusting me goes, I don't really have an argument for that. The truth is, I do know a lot. Far more than the rest of you but it won't stay that way. Lou, Liv, Leon-after they finish their training with Zaeed…let's just say I won't be helping Mal carry the load on my own anymore."

"Why can't he just talk to me? I mean _really_ talk to me? Are we always going to have this barrier between us?" Angelica glumly pondered before coming to a stop outside of a souvenir shop. "Why can't any of them just talk to me?" she quietly reiterated while staring at the holo image of a new breed of space hamster.

It didn't surprise her when a familiar pair arms embraced her from behind. "So, is that what's really been bothering you? I knew this babysitting thing wasn't the real issue." Vince gently inquired.

"Distance, Vince. It seems like that's all I get these days, from everyone. I'm used to Dad keeping his secrets but now…I don't have a clue what's going on with everyone. I'm supposed to be their big sister but they all just shut me out. You all live on the other side of the galaxy, I get it. And they already have Liv, she's older and she's there for them. I get that too. But still…if it weren't for you and Lou, I wouldn't know about anything that's going on. They're dating, the triple threat are about to leave with Zaeed in a few months, they've all taken combat mentors, Lou's planning to move in with Rain after she finishes her own-"

"He what?!" Vince spluttered in shock.

"He didn't tell you." Angelica whispered in horror. "Forget I said that."

"That little-I'll be having a chat with him the next time we see each other." he joked. "Now that I think about it, I shouldn't be worrying. Lou's the most responsible out of all of us. And he's damn sure not a kid anymore. He and Leon are even bigger than me now. Plus he's getting one-on-one training from Mal and Leo."

"So it won't be long before he starts keeping secrets from me too. I can't wait." she replied with a hint sarcasm. " Right now he's the only one I really feel connected to."

"Ouch, were you trying to cut that deep?" Vince replied while feigning being wounded.

"You know what I meant." Angelica berated him. "What happened to us, Vince? We were all so close when we were kids. Now everything's different. Liv stopped calling me Geli, the twins keep me at arm's length and the boys are all doing their own thing."

"You're obsessing over nothing, trust me. Aside from a few details, I know about as much as you do when it comes to what's going on with everyone. You just proved that yourself. They're all just starting to get serious about preparing themselves for the Wolves and there's you know, puberty to consider. Liv's just getting older and growing up. Definitely growing up." he explained while recalling the more mature figure of the girl before pushing the thought from his head. "And the twins have always been secretive. We all used to joke about how cloak and dagger they were…until they actually caught us." he continued before shuddering slightly. "Anyway, my point is this distance that you think is separating you from everyone is all in your head." he assured her.

"Are you sure about that? What about the others? The Terminus Wolves and the Fangs, I know Wrandok hates me but-"

"Wrandok can kiss our collective asses." Vince quickly cut in. "He's been bitching to Mal for years about cutting ties with you and the Shepards. Just let him whine and don't let it bother you. There isn't a single Terminus Wolf on Cartagena who isn't happy to welcome you whenever you visit."

"You didn't mention the Fangs. Or Aria. Or that schizo assassin who's always drooling over Dad-"

"Alright, enough." Vince calmly interrupted. "If you're looking for universal acceptance, you're out of luck. I don't even have that kind of good fortune. Zelia's a nut job, we all know that. Aria barely says two words to me whenever we meet and there are plenty of Fangs who don't like me either." he explained before briefly recalling a somewhat diminutive spy in the Shadow Fangs who never failed to give him the stink eye whenever their paths crossed.

After tilting her head back into his chest and taking a deep breath, she finally relented. "Maybe you're right. But that doesn't explain the little brother at home who's ignoring me."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just hurry. Uncle Will and Aunt Cassie sounded like they were on the verge of having nervous breakdowns the last time we spoke. With a house full of Shepard kids, I'm not surprised." Angelica joked before leading the way onward.

* * *

"Angelica, thank God!" Will gratefully greeted after answering the door of his condo with his wife as screams, laughter and shouts of glee filled the background inside. "And you brought help, good thinking. You're going to need it, trust me. It's hard to believe we're actually related to these delinquents. When you were a little girl, you didn't give us half this trouble when we babysat you. It's enough to drive a man insane-Anyway, sorry for the rambling. It's good to see you again Vince. How's Mal? We haven't heard from him in awhile." he continued before extending a hand to Vince while Cassie offered her own greeting to the pair.

"He's fine, just busy." Vince politely replied after shaking Will's hand. "So, are there any particulars we should know before you both leave ?"

"We sent all of the specifics to Angelica earlier. Isaac and Hannah should be here by tomorrow morning. But we both have to get to HQ. Will has to organize security for the Raloi delegation that's visiting in a few days and I have to investigate a surge in falsified passports before they-"

Cassie's explanation was abruptly cut short as a loud crash echoed across the condo, followed by laughter. "Whoever's responsible for that had better not be one of ours!" she shouted over her shoulder after turning back into the house. "Listen, Cammie is here and so is Leanne. One's been a lot more helpful than the other. I'll let you guess who." she scoffed. "Leanne's been keeping Noah and Keith out of trouble. I can only imagine how upset Allie would be if Keith ended up causing a ruckus outside of school."

"Mom mentioned he got into another fight." Angelica said softly. "I know he doesn't start them, I tried explaining that to her but-"

"But she won't listen." Cassie finished for her in a sympathetic tone.

"To be fair, he is a helluva lot like Darryl. A little brawler if there ever was one." Will joked. "Anyway, you know where you can reach us if there's an emergency. Don't let them run you ragged." he humorously added before departing with his wife.

"So, are you sure you're up for this?" Angelica asked while smiling.

"How bad could it be?" Vince replied nonchalantly causing her to laugh. She almost felt bad about the horrors that he would soon be subjected to.

* * *

As Vince stood in the center of the living room of William Shepard's home, he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy as a crowd of curious but rowdy children stared back at him while sitting on the various furnishings that decorated the lounging area.

"You all remember Vince, don't you? He's going to be helping me today and making sure you don't tear Uncle Will's house apart." Angelica announced while standing beside him.

"Lame," one of her cousins quickly muttered.

"Is there a problem, Cammie?"

"Not at all. I'm thrilled that you and your boyfriend have been assigned to keep us in line. Let's ignore the fact that most of us are old enough to-"

"Then act like it." Angelica sternly cut in, instantly silencing her. "Sorry about that, Cammie can be a handful. It's weird, she's nothing like Uncle David or Aunt Sophie." she whispered in Vince's ear while the agitated teenage girl she'd just admonished glared at them. "Back on topic, I think it's about time we all got reacquainted. Vince, you remember my younger brothers-Jayce, Kevin and Keith."

"Hey."

"Sup."

Keith simply nodded a greeting before turning his attention back to Leanne and Noah as the trio played a new multiplayer game with their omni-tools around the coffee table.

Angelica simply shook her head before continuing the introductions. "You've met my cousin Leanne a few times already. She has the enviable distinction of being the only Shepard who's an only child. During times like these, I'm pretty sure Uncle Ethan and Aunt Zoe are glad they showed a little restraint." she joked.

"Restraint had nothing to do with it, they just got it right the first time and decided not to push their luck." Leanne cheerfully replied causing her two nearby cousins to grin.

"Moving on," Angelica continued in exasperation, "You already got a lovely welcome from Cammie." she stated while eyeing her oldest cousin who was already ignoring her while sending messages on her omni-tool. "Her younger brothers are Benji and Noah."

"How's it going?" Benji politely greeted from the couch where he was seated with Jayce.

"Um, nice to see you again." Noah added from the coffee table.

"Those two shouldn't be any trouble, Benji's a lot like Uncle David and Noah spends all his time with Leanne and Keith." Angelica once again whispered before reaching the final two Shepards. "And finally we have Aiden and Ollie. Uncle Will and Aunt Cassie's two troublemakers." she added after turning her attention to a pair of mischievous youths who were seated with Kevin on a sofa near an aquarium.

"So you're the guy Angelica's seeing?" Aiden playfully mused.

"I wonder how good he is at thinking on his feet?" Ollie pondered before a devilish grin appeared on his face. "Quick! How long have you two been groping each other in secret?"

"What?!" Vince coughed.

"Who's stronger? You or one of the Hunter triplets?"

"Give him something harder." Aiden urged. "Does the Terminus Hunter know about you two?"

"Who'd win in a fight, you or Angelica?"

"No wait, does Grandpa know you're together?"

"Ooh, good one!" Aiden joked before high fiving his brother.

"That's enough!" Angelica shouted. Their playful banter had drawn everyone's attention and served as the first steps towards giving her a monumental headache. "One more word out of either of you and I'll officially be angry. Do you understand me?" she fumed causing the smiles to disappear from their faces as they sank back into the sofa in retreat. "I'm really not in the mood for this." she sighed. "You might've guessed it already but those two will be the biggest agitators. Kevin can get a little wild too and the three of them tend to spread the chaos whenever they get together. Lucky for us we only have to hold out until Uncle Isaac and Aunt Hannah arrive. They'll be bringing Simon and Katelyn but those two are angels compared to the rest." she wearily explained.

"Cool, so we just have to hold down the fort. No problem." Vince casually replied.

"You really aren't worried, are you?"

"Angelica, I once had to track down an escaped colony of pyjaks that were let loose in Mal's mansion thanks to Leon and Nate goofing around on the extranet and an overzealous pet dealer who was way too prompt with his deliveries. If I managed to deal with that mess and clear it up without Mal and Tess ever finding out, I think I can handle a few Shepard brats. And like I said before, I've seen worse. Mal really did rescue a LOT of kids and they aren't all saints."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Angelica replied before leaning upwards and gently kissing his cheek.

The hours that followed tested both caretakers' patience as they dealt with fights, impromptu departures by their older charges who were attempting to sneak out to meet friends without permission, a small explosion in the kitchen, a medical emergency for the poor fish who occupied the aquarium that was inevitably destroyed in a skirmish, a fire in the second floor bathroom, noise complaints from neighbors, an uninvited guest who'd snuck in to see Cammie and eventually an unexpected takeout delivery that neither babysitter had ordered.

"Two hundred credits?!" Vince raged while facing a slightly trembling pair of humans who'd just arrived with enough Thai cuisine to feed a small army. "If I wanted to get robbed, I'd stay in the Terminus Systems." he grumbled while pulling out his credit chit.

"Sweet, he actually paid for it." Aiden quipped.

"Now I wish we'd ordered more." his brother joked.

"That's it! Get in the kitchen and start setting the table! You punks are gonna eat every last bite, you hear me?!" Vince exploded, scattering everyone present as they all bolted to the kitchen. "Goddammit! Now I know how Mal must've felt all those times we gave him grief." he angrily muttered while stomping off to follow the others.

Angelica couldn't help but laugh to herself before turning her attention to Leanne who was casually flipping through the channels on the living room's vid screen while Noah and Keith slept on her lap. She took a moment to smile at the pair while sitting on the largest couch in the room before looking up at Angelica. "I really do envy you sometimes. It must be nice to have little brothers."

"I wouldn't know. Mine don't bother talking to me." Angelica replied while gazing down at Keith as he slept. "So, let's hear it."

"Well, he's still exchanging messages with your little sister on Cartagena, he's doing well in school except for math and science, and that little fight that happened recently wasn't his fault. A few bullies tried to pick a fight with Noah but Keith beat them down instead." Leanne thoughtfully explained.

"It's a shame I have to get status reports from you." Angelica lamented. "What's the situation with him and Mom? Still rocky?"

Leanne took a moment to place a hand of Keith's face before responding. "He's angry, Angelica. He doesn't feel like he has place here, in this family."

"What do you mean?"

"Practically everyone is planning to join the Alliance or pursue careers in science and medicine. These two are the oddballs." she softly explained while observing her sleeping cousins.

"So what? They shouldn't feel pressured into doing anything they don't want to and I know Mom and the others wouldn't try to force any decisions on them. God, they're still kids." Angelica countered.

"Try to see it from their perspective. I don't think I need to remind you about this family's history or legacy. None of us can really escape it." Leanne calmly continued.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Leanne chuckled. "I've always said I'll do what I want. But then again, I am an only child. These two have older brothers and sisters who are already setting the bar-"

"Alright, just stop." Angelica interrupted in frustration. Why does this always come back to me?"

"I wasn't blaming you. I'm just being honest." Leanne replied before releasing a sigh. "Like you said before, they're just kids. Kids who are already planning to flee the nest as soon as they turn eighteen."

"And do what? Try to fulfill some silly childhood fantasy about exploring the galaxy and having adventures?" Angelica asked in agitation.

"Now you're starting to sound like Aunt Allie." Leanne warned her causing to Angelica to frown a little. "Their plans are more sensible than you think. But they are eager to leave Earth."

"They're just going to run off once they're old enough? Do you know how insane that sounds?"

"Yeah, that's why I'll have to watch over them." Leanne replied in an offhand manner before checking the messages on her omni-tool.

"What about your plans?"

"What plans? My only plan is to make as many credits as I can without being tied down anywhere. I was already thinking about coming back to Earth for awhile once I leave Grissom. I've got a few tempting offers waiting and the way I see it, I can start building a nest egg while I'm waiting for these two to make their escape. After that, we'll see." Leanne explained rather frankly.

Angelica simply stared at her in utter disbelief. "I guess I really can't compete with you."

Her statement fell on deaf ears as Leanne became preoccupied with squeezing her younger cousins' cheeks while they slowly roused awake and the young Alliance soldier made the decision not to pursue the matter any further, for the moment.

* * *

"Thanks again for today."

"It was nothing. What am I saying? It was a complete nightmare. But I guess you're worth it." Vince joked while sitting across from Angelica at a table in the kitchen. It was early morning and most of their charges had only just fallen asleep after having stayed up all night.

"Vince?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any idea what Lou and the others are planning to do in the future?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Everyone's aiming to join the Wolves. You already knew that though."

"Even though Dad told them they could do whatever they wanted. He told me the same thing at my graduation party. And he even showed up in person to congratulate me after I completed my training at the academy. He hates the Alliance but he came anyway and never discouraged me from going wherever I wanted to. He's never really tried to persuade any of us to go in a certain direction, has he?" Angelica quietly mused.

"Nope, I'm proof of that. When I was six, I wanted to race Kakliosaurs. You know what Mal did? He flew me all the way to Tuchanka and convinced Wrex to introduce us to the best guys in the business. I spent weeks learning how to mount, ride and even fall off the right way." Vince explained.

"I remember that! Linus used to hide whenever you guys would visit because he knew you'd be coming for him." Angelica replied in amusement as they both laughed. "So there's no pressure on any of you to be the next Terminus Hunter."

"I wouldn't say that. It was just never a big deal, I mean it was but we all sort of ignored it. Mal didn't start talking about it until Lou and the others made it clear that they had plans to take on leadership roles in the organization someday. That was probably when he started sizing us all up." Vince thoughtfully replied. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, I've just been thinking a lot lately about the Shepard branch of my family. And my baby brother. And the fact that I can't be the sister that he needs right now." she lamented.

"Sheesh woman, you are way too hard on yourself." Vince gently scolded before taking her hand. "He'll come to you when he's ready."

"I hope you're right." Angelica quietly wished as her thoughts slowly drifted to the little boy who unbeknownst to them was standing outside the doorway to the kitchen.

"No promises, Angelica." Keith whispered before walking off to the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17 Curious Observations

Chapter 17: Curious Observations

"Quitting already? Pathetic. I should've had Mal send me one of your older brothers." Wrandok derisively stated while observing the youth who was sprawled across the floor before him. He was in the middle of overseeing the boy's training in a workout room in the Hunter mansion and wasn't pleased with the progress that had been made so far. "You hear me whelp? Get up!" he barked.

Ray slowly struggled to his hands and knees before immediately collapsing back onto the floor while struggling to catch his breath. "I can't…it's impossible."

"Shut up and get back on your feet, NOW!" Wrandok snarled. His pupil once again stumbled on all fours before finally returning to his feet after a furious struggle and a lot of sweat. "We're gonna repeat this as many times as it takes until you get it right. Now grab that weapon and don't drop it this time." he ordered before pointing at a large hammer that was sitting on the floor near Ray, who wasn't eager to lift the monstrous instrument of destruction again.

"Wrandok, that thing was meant to be used by krogan. Even with my focus I can barely carry it, let alone swing it the way you want me to." Ray complained in exhaustion.

"This whining of yours is starting to get old." Wrandok replied disdainfully. "Your big brothers have both handled it without breaking a sweat on their first try and so has your sister. Does it make you happy knowing that you're weaker than they are?"

"Damn it, they're older than me too!" Ray protested in frustration.

"That's no excuse. Do you know how many of my brothers I had to kill in the past in order to survive? Plenty of them had a few centuries on me but that didn't help them in the end." Wrandok angrily retorted. "If you're serious about learning how to fight like me then you'd better start proving it."

Ray continued a few more labored breaths before finally reaching for the colossal hammer lying beside him. After increasing his muscle mass, he gripped the weapon and with a monumental effort, lifted it into the air. Just holding it took every ounce of strength he had and his entire body ached from the exertion.

"Good, now make a barrier." Wrandok ordered. Ray gave him a brief look of annoyance before quickly complying. "Listen whelp and listen well. Right now your older brother is the most powerful cub among you. None of you brats can match Lucas when it comes to strength. But I plan to change that. You're still growing and there's a lot of potential in that body of yours, maybe not enough to surpass him but at the very least enough to match him. Someday I'll expect you to be able to use that hammer with just one hand. Until then, you won't be getting one of your own and there won't any point in teaching you how to use it to harness your biotics or channel tech. The basics, that's what we'll stick to for now. Alright, get ready and try not to scream if something gets broken."

Ray immediately tightened his grip on the cumbersome weapon he was holding while facing down the old krogan warlord. It was going to be another long and painful day.

"Mom, shouldn't we stop Grandpa? I'm pretty sure Mal and Tess will be fairly upset if they come home to find one of their children dead." Zel'me casually mused while observing the scene from a perch atop a bench press on the other side of the room.

"Ray volunteered for this despite my warnings. I'll intervene if necessary but ultimately he'll have to see this through." Nisiz informed her. "The boy seems to instinctively focus his power inward. Interesting."

"You mean stupid." Zel'me scoffed. "What's the point in using biotics just to make your muscles bigger or to fortify barriers?"

"I imagine both will prove quite useful in the future should he succeed in this questionable ambition of his." Nisiz thoughtfully replied.

"Well, I'm bored. I think I'll go see what Jordy is up to." Zel'me cheerfully stated before leaping from her perch and gracefully landing on her feet.

"You're free to observe but don't interrupt him, Zel'me." Nisiz cautioned.

"Don't worry, I won't." she assured her before skipping off.

"That child…" Nisiz quietly sighed while watching her leave.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Nate demanded while staring transfixed at the smoking remains of a defensive turret that he and Randall had been using as part of their training only moments before inside of an abandoned ore refinery in the Cobalt District of Cartagena.

"You like that?" Randall casually inquired while powering down his biotics. "That little trick saved my ass plenty of times in the past when I had to deal with turrets. It's useful against living targets too but only if they aren't moving."

"I've never seen anything like that before." Nate whispered to himself. "I definitely have to learn how to pull that off."

"Too bad." Randall said gruffly before turning to face his protégé. "You aren't dabbling in anything advanced until I'm satisfied with your other skills."

"Oh come on!" Nate complained. "For the last few weeks you've had me do nothing but run around, slide and do target practice with the occasional pull using my biotics."

"And your point?" Randall casually countered. "You'll move at the pace I set punk." Nate responded by muttering all manner of curses under his breath, amusing Randall in the process. "I learned how to be a soldier and handle wetwork long before delving into biotics. You'll do the same and by the time we're through you'll be lethal regardless of what you're carrying. You may not be able to match those brothers or that volatile sister of yours in hand-to-hand but that won't stop you from being dangerous."

"I have to be ready, Randall. Dad doesn't talk about it, but I know he's got a lot on his mind. And not just pirates." Nate seriously replied.

"You're sharper than you look. Make sure no one else finds out. The weaker the enemy thinks you are, the better." Randall advised him. "Alright, let's get back to it."

* * *

"So why exactly did you summon us here? Your message indicated that it had something to do with the twins." Virgo calmly inquired before taking a sip of her tea. She was at that moment holding council with several other senior members of the Terminus Wolves inside the meditation room within the home of a currently troubled colleague.

"I gave Mal my word that I'd instruct them alongside my own daughters but the situation has become…complicated. They've progressed far faster than I ever anticipated and the abilities that they've begun to manifest, it pains me to admit it but even with my centuries of experience I find myself at a loss with how to proceed." Hildy explained with a hint of shame.

"The Shepards experienced similar difficulties when Angelica was younger, fortunately I was on hand to assist them. They weren't all thrilled about it but in the end they consented and we've all seen the results." Virgo cheerfully replied.

"Exactly what sort of dilemma are you facing?" Maura gently inquired.

"Layla and Sasha are both powerful beyond their years in ways that I doubt anyone could've foreseen. They're also quite precocious and not above pushing their abilities further than advised. I had hoped that dividing their studies between engineering and biotics would curb their ambitions but it seems my plan may have backfired. Thanks to myself and Zade, they know far more than any child should when it comes manipulating tech and harnessing biotic power. But their thirst for knowledge is insatiable and I fear that hindering them would result in a lapse in their discipline. Sadly, we've reached the limits of what we can teach them alone and…I find myself in need of assistance." Hildy confessed.

"Hildy, you should have come to us sooner. None of us are omniscient and the children have all benefited from our collective guidance." Taya explained in a sympathetic tone.

"I agree but I won't bother scolding you. Mal's children have consistently proven to be exceptional just like their father." Virgo fondly added. "Vince is all grown up, so I can take over their studies now that I have some free time."

"I'll do what I can as well. I can supplement their lessons with a few science seminars. In fact, they can join Cherish in her sessions. She has also proven to be a fast learner." Taya offered.

"It goes without saying that I'll do whatever I can to help too. I can tutor them whenever Blaze and the boys are away at the shooting range." Maura added brightly.

"Libra already has her hands full with her own children in addition to Leon and Jordy. But she may be able to offer her expertise from time to time. I must admit, she is a surprisingly good teacher. We can also have Gage pitch in. He's never too busy these days." Virgo pleasantly stated before taking another sip of her tea.

"Thank you, all of you." Hildy replied in appreciation.

"You needn't thank us, Hildy. The children are all precious investments for the future. Investments that we can't afford not to nurture, especially with-"

"That's enough, Taya. We wouldn't want to let anything slip around mischievous ears." Virgo warned her before smiling as a small eavesdropping device shaped like a mouse scurried off from the room and returned to its masters who were waiting outside the front door of the spacious house while sitting with their friend on the steps.

"That Virgo, she's too clever." Layla thoughtfully mused after picking up her listening device as it scampered into her hand.

"Which is good since we'll be taking lessons with her now." Sasha agreed.

"I had no idea the two of you were so far ahead of everyone." Cherish curiously remarked while sitting between the pair.

"We prefer not to show off in school. Most people envy us enough already because of who Dad is." Layla explained in an offhand manner.

"Keeping a low profile is also good practice for operating in the underworld." Sasha added.

"So you're both still serious about that?" Cherish asked before glancing at each of her friends.

"And why wouldn't we be?" Layla calmly responded. "Dad has a solid information network and his Shadow Fangs are among the best but there's always room for improvement. Despite the spies he has in the SPECTRES, he still doesn't know all the specifics of their organization or how many of them they're actually are. That's a dangerous gap to have in his intelligence, especially given the history that he has with the Citadel and Council. He doesn't trust them and the feeling is mutual, which is fine. But there's a reason the Council employs SPECTRES in the first place and we'll make sure they don't threaten our family or anyone else around here."

"There's also the Shadow Broker, an omnipotent information dealer who's been operating for centuries and who manipulated Dad in the past. His agents have crossed paths with ours too many times now and it's starting to piss everyone off. Mom, Dad, the senior Wolves, they're all starting to get frustrated and for good reason. Whoever the Broker is, it's safe to assume he's got dirt on all of us. We can't afford to have our secrets be leaked to the highest bidder." Sasha carefully explained.

"You both know way more than you should about everything. And I'm pretty sure none of us are supposed to know about the Shadow Fangs. If Mal knew about what you were doing…"

"Dad has enough to worry about. And he's keeping way more important things from us. But that's okay, we'll learn everything eventually. In the meantime, we'll play the role of sweet and innocent and make sure everyone believes our adorable curiosity only extends to furthering our biotic and tech abilities. It's a useful façade that's already come in handy." Layla continued in a methodical tone.

"Speaking of facades, how long do you think Nate's going to maintain his?" Sasha pondered.

"He'll wear that mask for as long as he can. He might actually be useful someday, assuming he survives Randall's instruction. We'll need a good shadow operative helping us in the future and I can't think of a better candidate than one of our siblings." Layla casually mused before smiling a little. "He really thinks he's gotten over on everyone."

"I'm really glad Jordy doesn't take after you three." Cherish replied in exasperation.

"Babies will be babies." Sasha stated plainly. "He's too naïve but being the youngest means he can get away with it for now."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Jordy is sweet, kind, noble, honest, straightforward, brave-"

"Ugh, I keep forgetting how smitten you are. Just hurry up and kiss him already." Sasha scoffed.

"I am not! And I won't!" Cherish furiously replied while blushing.

"This again." Layla added in annoyance while rolling her eyes. "Keep this up and Zel'me will swoop in after a few more years and steal him."

"Is that so? By the way, how's Keith Hawkins? Have you told Mal about him yet?" Cherish ominously responded, instantly silencing both of her friends and ending their taunts.

"Well played." Layla finally replied after several moments of silence. "You may not want to admit it but we're actually rubbing off on you." she said in admiration.

"Having to acknowledge that makes me feel dirty." Cherish confessed before cringing slightly.

"Good, if you're lucky, Jordy will like that." Sasha joked causing both twins to laugh while Cherish quietly fumed in embarrassment.

* * *

"Your stance has improved considerably and you've already begun to instinctively incorporate your biotics into your attacks. Well done." Libra announced in a complimentary tone as her young pupil sheathed his monomolecular blade.

She and the boy's other teacher were currently occupying an empty battleground at the combat arena where many denizens of Cartagena spent their free time observing and betting on the brutal and chaotic fights that often took place there.

"At this rate, we'll have to upgrade the mechs that we use during practice. We purchased these at a bargain but considering how easily Jordy managed to dismantle them…" Rika mused while examining the destroyed remnants of several LOKI mechs that were littering the area.

"It was inevitable. They are outdated and Jordy's growth is unparalleled. We'll simply have to adjust." Libra added before smiling at her young student. "Mal would be very impressed with you right now, I'm certain of it."

Jordan simply wiped the sweat from his face before taking a seat on the ground and crossing his legs. "I doubt it. Vince and Lou have done better. I'll never be like them."

"Your brothers happen to be older and have a great deal more experience than you. In time you'll catch up and once Zaeed begins teaching you the finer points of marksmanship along with the other tactics and techniques that he's developed over the years, you'll be just as formidable if not more so." Libra assured him but the youth remained unconvinced. Libra exchanged a quick glance with Rika who decided to try her own hand at cheering him up.

"You know, your father knows how to use a sword himself."

"What?!"

"It's true. Mal remains an enigma, even to those of us who've known him the longest." Rika began. "Many years ago during the war, a few of us found ourselves on standby while Tess led an operation to liberate a Volus owned mining facility from Trio forces. Mal, Mason and myself had just returned to Omega after handling another assignment as a favor for Aria. With both of our ships gone and most of our friends with them, we found ourselves unable to make a move until the others returned. My Oaf and Mal tend to bore easily and aren't above resorting to juvenile diversions in order to amuse themselves. And so, one night after a rather ridiculous bout of bickering that was a result of the fools watching a vid program about the history of Earth's greatest swordsman, Mal approached me after my Oaf proposed a challenge. 'Teach me how to use a sword.' I still remember the request like it was yesterday.

"You mean…you actually taught Dad too?"

"Indeed I did. He picked up the basics in a matter of days and achieved what many would consider to be perfection almost as quickly, all for the sake of a few bragging rights and collecting a few credits from my Oaf. And then he simply grew bored and abandoned it. Just like that. The entire ordeal was little more than a passing amusement for him and I'm not ashamed to admit that the whole experience infuriated me. It was such a waste and I told him as much. But of course he waved me off and once Tess and the others returned, we had other business to contend with. I was quite bitter about it for some time until I heard how he'd used what I taught him during his battle with Aries on Sur'Kesh. He hadn't forgotten and even now, I'm certain he still remembers and retains what I taught him." Rika fondly explained.

"I'm not really sure I understand what you're getting at." Jordan replied in bewilderment.

"My point is simple. Your father became even more dangerous than he already is with only a few weeks of practice. Imagine how fearsome his youngest son will be after a few years." Rika responded before slowly approaching him and joining him on the ground. "The youngest cub will be the deadliest if we have anything to say about it." she assured him.

"At the very least, you'll be stronger than those N7 Slayers that the Alliance boasts about." Libra added before joining the pair herself.

"I'm not so sure about that but I never planned to quit anyway. I like wielding a sword as much as I like shooting. Plus, I like having you guys as teachers. You're both the best as far as I'm concerned." Jordy replied earnestly, quickly causing his mentors to fawn over him.

"This child is almost too wonderful sometimes." Rika stated warmly while embracing him. "He's inherited his father's way with words."

"Fortunately we still have a little bit of time left to keep him to ourselves before he leaves us to start dating." Libra joked while gently brushing his hair.

"Alright, quit it!" Jordan shouted indignantly. "I hate when you baby me. I get enough of that from Mom."

"Oh, can you imagine how Tess will react when he finally brings a girl home? Her precious baby growing up and pulling away, our poor den mother." Rika humorously lamented.

"I'll sympathize with her when the time comes." Libra replied before looking down at Jordy. "How is Cherish?"

Both women chose to ignore the furious protests of their student while laughing among themselves as a curious pair of eyes belonging to an impish young asari observed them all from the arena stands.

"I certainly don't appreciate being ignored." Zel'me stated while pouting. "He is coming along nicely though. So many attractive options Mal, I wonder who I should choose? I suppose only time will tell." she playfully mused while kicking her feet back and relaxing in a chair.


	18. Chapter 18 Parents and Soldiers

Chapter 18: Parents and Soldiers

"This is exactly why I'm getting out, Brawler." Owens stated in exhaustion while sharing a meal with his friend.

The two Alliance Veterans were in the middle of dinner in the enormous mess hall of Arcturus Station where hundreds of other soldiers were also gathered and enjoying a hard earned break from the recent battles they'd fought. Many had just returned from the campaigns near Elysium and others from the lesser known skirmishes against raiders that had recently erupted in the Skyllian Verge. The one thing that they all had in common was battle fatigue. With the Alliance holdings in the fringe areas of space now finally secure, they were all hoping to get a little R&R.

"I can't really see you retiring, Gabe. If you're really serious about it, I won't try to stop you but I am wondering what it is exactly that you plan to do." Hawkins mused before spearing a piece of the brisket that he was in the middle of eating with his fork.

"Come on Brawler, after all these years you should know by now what a multi-talented guy I am. I've got plenty of options." Owens quipped. Hawkins simply stared back at him with a look of incredulity before he finally gave in. "Fine, if you want to know that badly, I'm planning to start my own security firm. It'll be small, nothing too fancy. I'll primarily cater to the more modest and less wealthy clientele of the galaxy. Freighter captains, other retired vets, small time merchants, low level dignitaries-basically anybody who can't afford the Terminus Wolves or their rivals." he explained.

"Gabe, that actually sounds like a good idea." Hawkins thoughtfully replied. "It'll still be tough though, especially if you plan to handle the jobs on your own."

"Relax Brawler, I've already got a few guys in mind to help me during my startup phase and the jobs I plan on handling won't require more than a handful of specialists." Owens assured him. "And like I said before, it's time for me to get out. I ended up giving the Alliance way too much. Over two decades of my life, a failed marriage, two kids I never see and an ex that I'm barely on speaking terms with. I really fucked things up pretty badly, didn't I?"

"Gabe…Christy doesn't hate you, you know that right?"

"She may as well. Brawler, this isn't how I planned for things to turn out. When Sweetness and I tied the knot, I swore to myself I'd work hard every day to deserve her. And what did I end up doing? I let this damn job consume me and worse yet, I used it as an excuse to escape for awhile and betray her. She had every right to leave and take the girls. I didn't have any right to be with them after everything that happened. You'd think that would've been my wake-up call but nope, I continued the dumbass streak of mistakes by shacking up with an old flame on Omega of all places. We both know how that turned out. But of course my crowning achievement of stupidity and failure, the epitome of bad decisions that cost me my one chance to make things right with Sweetness was that damned Bekenstein op. I hurt her again, stabbed her in the heart for a second time with another damned fling. But hey, at least the mission was a success. All hail the Alliance." Owens bitterly rambled.

"Gabe, why'd you agree to it? I told you when they tapped us-"

"I know Brawler. You tried to warn me. You were the only one who tried to talk some sense into this wily idiot. And I almost spat in your face for it." Owens continued remorsefully. "Darryl, I'm sorry. I've said it before, but I'm sorry. Now that I think about it, you're practically the only real friend I've got left."

Hawkins took a minute to take in the sight of his tired and broken comrade before finally dropping his fork, reaching across the table and gently slapping Owens across the head. "You've still got Ethan and Rick too. And there aren't any hard feelings between us. That whole damn mission was a nightmare and I made sure both daddy-in-law and the Councilor understood that when I submitted my report. Why else do you think we've been stuck on pirate detail for so long?"

"I just figured it was the usual bullshit with your reputation. I guess pissing off the Councilor went a long way towards sidelining you from any serious work, unless they really need you." Owens quipped.

"To be perfectly honest, I could care less. As long as I'm handling assignments that are helping the Alliance, I'm happy. The fact that I've been following up on info that Hackett has been slipping me is even better. It means I don't have to put up with Shepard's garbage." Hawkins replied frankly.

"That can't be good for your home life, Brawler. Acting on Hackett's behalf when Shepard's the one who's officially running the show now, it's not affecting things with your wife, is it?" Owens carefully asked.

"Allie knows how much Hackett means to me, she's always known. He's the biggest reason why I accepted the position of SPECTRE in the first place. And she knows how much her father and I butt heads. We both agreed that things would be better this way. She and Ethan can handle Shepard's jobs while I keep in touch with Hackett. He may be retired now but he's still got his ear to the ground when it comes to what's going on. This is the way I'd prefer it." Hawkins explained resolutely.

"Try not to get into anything too sketchy once I'm gone. I know you've got Torres and Gordon to watch your back now but…just watch yourself Brawler." Owens quietly requested.

"I'll be fine Gabe, we'll all be fine. Every lunatic who decided to join my crew did it because they were the best at what they do and the worst at following rules. That's exactly why we've always managed to come out on top no matter how ugly things got." Hawkins assured him.

"I'll drink to that." Owens joked before raising his cup and draining the contents. "On a less somber note, how are things with the family? Is Baby Brawler still causing a ruckus?"

"Keith is just being himself, which is hard to do in this family." Hawkins replied before releasing a sigh and leaning back in his chair. "He's too much like me and that rubs a few people the wrong way. Allie's always worrying about where he'll end up if he keeps getting into fights and provoking his teachers. She tries her hardest to explain that to him whenever we're all at home but they always end up yelling at each other. Then he runs off to Ethan or David's and I'm left to deal with the mess afterwards. Allie being upset and blaming herself for how things turned out-you know, the usual."

"Blaming herself?"

"Before Keith was born, she was hoping for a girl and now she thinks that she subconsciously sabotaged any hope they have of building a meaningful maternal relationship because of latent disappointment." Hawkins explained.

"Did that come from a shrink?" Owens humorously asked.

"Sort of, it's technically from a book written by one. Gotta love that psychoanalytical mumbo jumbo." Hawkins scoffed.

"Damn, Brawler. Well you'll all get through it. They've got you after all and you've always been the best when it comes to parenting, better than me anyway." Owens said encouragingly.

"Gabe, go see the girls. Christy is still in R&D working under Traynor. You can drop in once we get back to Earth. She may yell and say a few things that she doesn't really mean but in the end, she'll listen to what you have to say. All three of them will." Hawkins urged.

"Alright, Brawler. Right now I don't have the energy to argue with you and part of me wants to follow your advice. It would be nice to see them again before I head out." Owens mulled.

"Make sure you stay in touch once you do leave and give me a call after you get set up. I want to hear how you're doing in the future." Hawkins ordered while smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'll always keep my best friend in the loop." Owens assured him before smiling back.

* * *

"Another fight, Ethan. That's the third time this month and he was already on probation. God, what am I going to do with him?" Allie pondered in exasperation while sitting with her brother in a conference room. "He never listens to anything I say, he ignores me whenever I'm home-if it weren't for Darryl, he'd probably already be roaming the streets by now."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Ethan humorously asked. "He's a good kid, Allie. I think certain people are just expecting a little too much from him." he seriously added.

"And by 'certain people' you mean me? Ethan, I just want him to stay out of trouble and put a little thought into what he's going to do in a few years."

"Allie, he's not joining the Alliance. Neither are Leanne and Noah. I've made my peace with it and so has David. I think it's time you did the same."

"I never said he had to, I just wanted…Ethan, he needs some kind of structure. He'd benefit from the discipline more than any of the others and we wouldn't have to worry about him getting killed in some street fight a few years from now."

"That would never happen. Darryl's never lost a fight, so why would he?" Ethan joked.

"I'm being serious."

"Allie, listen to me. The harder you push, the further you'll drive him away. Right now, you're just sending him to us and that's fine. Zoe and I are always glad to have Keith over and so are David and Sophie but if you keep this up as he gets older, he might start wandering into places that aren't filled with family. And that's when we'll all have to start worrying." Ethan seriously explained.

Allie took a moment to consider her brother's words before finally collapsing into a chair behind a conference table. "I really blew it, didn't I? I was so proud when Angelica decided to join. She was the easiest to look after, except for a few occasional mishaps. Her grades were perfect, she never talked back, she was at the top of her class in everything and she never pushed me away. I can still remember when she first told me that she'd made it into the Valkyries, that was definitely one of the happiest days of both our lives. The only drawback was the fact that she'd gotten assigned to Amy's division instead mine or Zoe's." she fondly reminisced. "Jayce follows her example perfectly and Kevin stays out of trouble for the most part too. But Keith can't help but jump headfirst into it, like he's spiting me. I just can't seem to reach him. Angelica tries to act as a bridge between us but she can't get through to him either." she quietly lamented. "Ethan, I think my baby may hate me."

"No, he doesn't." Ethan emphatically stated. "He may hate authority, the family legacy and being told what to do but he doesn't hate you, Allie. I can promise you that."

"I wish I could believe you." Allie whispered before shutting her eyes and shedding a few tears.

* * *

"Based on our reconnaissance reports, we've effectively wiped out the remaining contingents in the Vetus System. I think we should maintain a stronger presence here just in case, especially with construction of the Sparrow Research Station nearing completion." David advised while facing his father inside his office on Arcturus.

"That's a relief." Shepard replied before examining his youngest son and smiling. "So, how's the Normandy been treating you, Captain?"

"I've got no complaints, aside from your taste in furniture." David joked. "I hope you don't mind but Sophie and I took the liberty of redecorating the captain's cabin."

"That depends on what you two decided to change." Shepard replied with a hint of annoyance. "Well, she is your ship now. I'll have to take a tour one of these days."

"Be my guest, just don't freak out too much. We changed a few things in the lounge too." David casually continued.

"Why? Never mind, like I said before she's yours now." Shepard brusquely reiterated.

"Ethan liked what we'd done and so did Darryl. EDI was happy too."

"Basically if I happen to have any complaints, I'll just be the old man grumbling with his nostalgia glasses." Shepard replied before shaking his head. "No, I'm not old. Not yet."

"Whatever you say, Dad." David replied brightly while smirking. "Once we've finished resupplying, we'll head to the Citadel to pick the kids up and then go home. I spoke with Will an hour ago and he says Isaac and Hannah have finally arrived to help manage the hellions. Angelica's lending a hand too along with Mal's oldest boy, Vince."

"The one he picked up and adopted, right? I've been hearing a lot about him recently."

"So have I. He's become one of Mal's top enforcers and a bane to every pirate and criminal who's been stupid enough to challenge them." David explained.

"It sounds like he has a little army of his own." Shepard mused. "He hasn't been by to visit in awhile. I guess that's to be expected with Angelica being all grown up now and visiting him herself."

"Mal always said he'd be there for Angelica, if nothing else." David quietly replied. "We can't say he didn't keep his word."

A brief silence passed between the two men as they contemplated the possible relevance of Mal's absence. "So how are things with the kids?" Shepard finally asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Cammie's been giving us a few headaches but nothing serious and Benji just won another trophy."

"What did he dominate this time?" Shepard humorously inquired.

"Boxing but it was just a small regional competition, nothing too big. We're really proud of him though." David cheerfully explained.

"I'll bet. Kickboxing, wrestling, track and now regular boxing. Are he and Kevin having a competition for awards that we don't know about?" Shepard joked.

"Darryl and I were just laughing about it earlier, how we'd both have to get to work on expanding our trophy cabinets." David replied in amusement.

"What about Noah?"

"His grades are good and he stays out of trouble. But he's still keeping to himself. To be honest, I don't think he has any friends his own age outside of Keith." David admitted.

"Those two…" Shepard sighed.

"They'll be fine, Dad." David assured him after several moments of silence passed between them.

"I know they will. We'll all make sure of it." Shepard quietly vowed.

* * *

"Allie, that won't work. Kev is a martial artist. Keith is a…well, a brawler." Hawkins reluctantly explained while standing with his wife inside of an elevator that was bound for the station's docking bays. "There's a difference."

"So we should just stand aside while he keeps throwing himself into these childish scuffles that have been getting him suspended?" Allie furiously retorted.

Hawkins immediately stopped the elevator before gently placing his hands on his wife's shoulders and staring intently into her eyes. "Allie, we'll keep him out of harm's way but forcing him into doing something he hates won't help anything. Keith isn't cut out for formal competitions and trying to push him to participate in one will only make things worse."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Just tell me! Tell me before we really do end up losing him!" she shouted in desperation.

"First, calm down." Hawkins quietly responded before embracing her. "After we arrive on the Citadel, the three of us will sit down and have an honest discussion about everything. I think part of the problem has been us being away all the time handling random assignments for the Alliance or the Council. I'm planning to contact Hackett to let him know that I'll be unavailable for awhile. I'll inform the Council too and we can all go home together on the Normandy or Gettysburg. I'll let Gabe take command of the Shiloh and have him dock it on Earth for me. Ellis can do the same for you with the Saratoga. That way we can all catch a ride with Ethan or David and get a little more time to talk things out. I'm not saying that'll resolve everything but it's at least a start. Okay?" he gently explained.

"Okay." Allie agreed with an air of relief as he held her. "He's lucky to have you Darryl, we all are."

"He's lucky to have _both_ of us Allie. Don't ever forget that. Our dysfunctional little family needs two off duty SPECTRES to make it work." Hawkins humorously assured her before slowly resuming the elevator. It was finally time for the military parents to return home.


	19. Chapter 19 Being There

Chapter 19: Being There

"Breakfast!" Hawkins shouted from the kitchen of his family's spacious residence in London.

The large Victorian townhouse occupied the Notting Hill neighborhood in West London where most of the Shepard children had chosen to settle after having kids of their own. With the exception of the elder Shepards and Will and Hannah's families, nearly the entire brood called the area home.

"How much do you wanna bet he made a bunch of healthy garbage?" Kevin whispered to his brother Jayce as they both reluctantly descended the stairs to get a closer look at their father's cuisine.

"Come on, he might've actually made something good for once. Like pancakes, sausage, waffles, muffins-"

"Keep dreaming." Kevin cut in before yawning as they both approached the kitchen after reaching the bottom of the steps.

"It's about time you bums got up." Hawkins cheerfully greeted as his sons entered the kitchen. "I got a good spread today. Porridge, whole grain toast, some yogurt and a little assortment of fresh fruit from the market. There's bananas, apples, a couple of papayas-"

"Yeah, that uh, sounds great Dad but we um, promised that we'd have breakfast at Uncle David's today." Kevin quickly lied before discreetly elbowing his brother.

"Uh, yeah! Can't break a promise, that's what you always say. So, we'll see you later." Jayce awkwardly added before both boys bolted for the front door and grabbed their jackets from the coat hanger by the entrance.

"Ungrateful little…always running across the street whenever I cook." Hawkins muttered before taking a seat at the kitchen table and somberly staring at his feast. "Well, I guess I'll dig in by myself."

After preparing himself a bowl of porridge and grabbing a couple of pieces of toast, he was soon greeted by the quiet arrival of his third and youngest son who quickly joined him at the table.

"Morning Dad, is that papaya?" Keith eagerly inquired.

"You bet it is. I picked out a pair of good ones from Hank's stand this morning after my jog. You wanna split one, Sport?" Hawkins happily offered, slightly cheered up by the fact that at least one member of his family shared his tastes in food.

He immediately cut one of the fruits in half after Keith nodded his approval and fixed himself a bowl of porridge before grabbing a piece of toast and an apple. After pouring them both a glass of milk, Hawkins promptly joined his son in devouring their breakfast.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Sport. No one else in this house appreciates the simple pleasures of nature's roughage." Hawkins said appreciatively after finishing a bite of toast.

Keith simply shrugged. "Maybe we're just weirdoes, Dad."

"Maybe." Hawkins laughed while ruffling his son's head.

"What about Mom?" Keith suddenly pondered.

"What about me?" Allie yawned after slowly entering the kitchen while still half asleep. She quickly kissed her husband and hugged Keith before noticing what Hawkins' had prepared for their morning meal. "Darryl…" she groaned in annoyance.

"Relax, I made sure to get your usual pick-me-up." Hawkins replied while shaking his head. Afterwards, he stood up and briefly made his way to the kitchen counter before returning with a brown paper bag that was covered in grease stains.

"You didn't!" Allie excitedly gasped while beaming before planting a flurry of kisses on his lips.

"What is that?" Keith asked in confusion.

"This happens to be one of your mommy's favorite guilty pleasures." Allie pleasantly replied while enthusiastically tearing her way through the bag and unwrapping its contents. "Oh, I've missed these so much." she added rapturously while holding the most artery-clogging culinary concoction that Keith had ever seen.

"That can't be what I think it is." he said in shock while eyeing the item in question.

"Yeah Sport, it is. Behold, a sausage patty, fried egg and cheese sandwiched between two glazed doughnuts. Yum." Hawkins replied sardonically.

Allie was too busy biting into the sandwich to pay any attention and a look of pure euphoria immediately appeared on her face after savoring the first morsel.

"Creepy, I've never seen her look like that." Keith said rather placidly.

"I see it all the time whenever we-" he immediately stopped himself after realizing who he was talking to. "Um, so you want a little honey for that porridge, Sport?" he quickly offered.

The family continued to enjoy breakfast and once everyone was full, Keith decided to ask the question that had been bugging him ever since their reunion on the Citadel. "How long are you guys gonna be home this time?"

"A few weeks at least." Hawkins assured him. "Your old man had a long talk with Admiral Hackett and a brief 'Screw you' to the Council, so I'll definitely be here for awhile."

"Darryl! You didn't really say that, did you?" Allie demanded.

"Not in those words exactly but I'm pretty sure I made the same point." Hawkins responded coolly. "And more crudely." he whispered before winking at Keith who couldn't help but smile. The fact that his father took every opportunity to flout authority always made him proud. It also made him feel like he wasn't such an oddball in the family.

"Darryl, if you keep this up Castlebrook will-"

"Will what? Revoke my SPECTRE status? Fat chance. I'm the best they've got other than you and Ethan and that jackass knows it. Who else is he gonna send to deal with situations like that mess in the Skyllian Verge or that disaster on Bekenstein a few years back?" Hawkins scoffed. "If I'd had any sense at all, I would've turned that one down though. Damn it." he quietly lamented.

"How's Gabe? Is he still blaming himself for what happened?" Allie gently asked.

"Of course he is. He may like to clown around and pretend that he doesn't take anything seriously but in reality he takes things to heart more than anyone. That crap almost destroyed him and then having to lose Christy on top of it. What a nightmare." Hawkins sadly explained. "He's actually planning to retire."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's hoping to start a private security firm to help the little guys of the galaxy. I've already wished him the best. His leaving won't be easy for any of us. I'll have to find a new XO and his absence will make taking any future time off a lot harder. Still, I hope things work out for him and that Christy at least gives him a chance to make things right." Hawkins continued.

"Darryl, what happened down there…it wasn't your fault or his. It was Sarita's and in the end, she got what she deserved." Allie assured him before reaching across the table to caress his face.

"And had the last laugh." Hawkins bitterly added before abruptly changing the subject. "So, how's your schedule looking?"

"Margie can handle things while I'm gone, she always does. And I already explained the situation to Dad and informed the Council that I'd be preoccupied for awhile." Allie explained.

"Hopefully they won't all dump everything on Ethan now." Hawkins anxiously pondered.

"He said he doesn't mind picking up a little extra slack and he is in a better position to take on assignments than we are. With Leanne back at Grissom and Zoe leading the Second Valkyrie Division, he doesn't have anyone at home to neglect." Allie quietly responded before glancing at their son.

"You don't have to worry about me. I already promised that I wouldn't get into any more fights. Don't put your careers on hold for my sake." Keith defiantly urged.

"What career?" Hawkins asked incredulously. "Do you really think any of this garbage matters to me? Your Dad has been a pariah to those in power for as long as anyone can remember, just a useful one. They keep me on standby to deal with the really ugly dilemmas that no one else can handle. But make no mistake Sport, if I ever feel like I'm losing you, your brothers or your mother because of this damn job, I'll tell them all to fu-"

"What your dad means," Allie quickly interrupted, "Is that we'll both be here for you no matter what, jobs and careers be damned." she thoughtfully stated. The adamant looks on his parents faces actually made Keith feel slightly more at ease.

"Alright, let's start clearing up these dishes and planning how we'll all have fun today." Hawkins announced while standing. Being home always brightened his mood and the effect was contagious.

An unexpected downpour unfortunately waylaid any plans for amusement that involved the outdoors and caused everyone to bemoan the fact that Earth's government hadn't approved the use of the Weather Comm for use on humanity's homeworld yet. Despite being trapped inside, the Hawkins family amused themselves well enough by watching movies, playing games and basically enjoying the fact that they were all together for the first time in a long while. Having both of their parents home indefinitely caused all three boys to be considerably more cheerful and when Allie announced that she'd be the one cooking dinner, their elation only increased to Hawkins' chagrin. Everyone chuckled while watching their patriarch stomp off to his den while Allie accepted suggestions for the meal she was about to prepare. After his brothers bombarded her with their usual requests, Keith quietly made his way into the kitchen and gave his mother a quick hug before sprinting away to find his father. It was a small act but lifted her spirits enough to cause her eyes to water after she observed him leave the kitchen.

"Okay, you were right Ethan. But for once, I'm glad." she happily whispered before resuming her dinner preparations.

After wandering into Hawkins' den on the ground floor, Keith casually sank into a large, cushy black couch that lined the wall adjacent to all of his father's exercise equipment. To most, a den served as a private study or even an office but for Darryl Hawkins it was simply a spare room for him to work out in and amuse himself. The solitary desk that occupied the rear of the area existed purely for decoration and to serve the functional purpose of holding any spare items that were too cumbersome to leave lying on the floor. The top was littered with boxing gloves, weights, pictures of the family and surprisingly, a hamster cage whose occupant had lived far longer than any ordinary member of his species. Keith took a moment to smile at the sleeping space hamster known as Pickles while his father punched a heavy bag in the corner of the room. As he sank deeper into the couch, he took note of the trophy cabinet on the other side of the room and all of the awards that his older brother Kevin had won. A separate display held the various medals and commendations that his father had been awarded over the years. It was a sharp reminder that in spite of all his flaws, Darryl Hawkins was nonetheless an accomplished soldier and a respected one.

After hearing his son release a sigh, Hawkins ceased his routine and made his way over before taking a seat next to the boy. "Something bothering you?"

"Dad, what's it like being a SPECTRE?"

"Dangerous, annoying and completely unrewarding. Most of the time it's a thankless job that involves dealing with the most treacherous scum in the galaxy and the criminals they end up sending me after." he joked.

"So why do it?"

"Because someone has to and I'm one of the few people who can. Back when I was a kid, I just wanted to be an ordinary soldier. To grow up, enlist and do what I could to repay Admiral Hackett and the Alliance for saving me. And maybe help a few people along the way." Hawkins explained.

"It looks like you got your wish and more." Keith replied while contemplating his father's career. "It sounds rough, Dad. No offense, but you don't seem like the kind of person who'd take on something like this. When it comes to Mom, Granddad, Grandma and Uncle Ethan-they just make sense."

"Gee, thanks." Hawkins sarcastically responded before wrapping an arm around his son and tickling him. After the laughter subsided he decided to offer his explanation. "When I first decided to take the job, I had a lot of reasons. Protecting your mother and sister were at the top of that list. Since then, my reasons haven't really changed. I still do what I can to take missions that I don't want your mother or uncle going near and handle the occasional incident that might cause problems for Angelica and her unit down the line."

"Dangerous missions…" Keith mused "You mean like that Bekenstein thing that you and Mom mentioned earlier. What exactly happened out there?

"You're too young to understand and that story isn't for kids." Hawkins replied sternly. Keith sank his head a little and Hawkins finally relented. "I'll give you the abridged version approved for children but don't tell your mother."

"No problem." Keith eagerly replied while readying himself for another war story.

"You know about Bekenstein, right? It's a colony full of rich people who don't know the meaning of the word 'excess' and plenty of the elite who live there haven't earned their fortunes legitimately. One day, your dad and his crew got a request from Councilor Castlebrook to investigate one of the more questionable residents of the planet. Her name was Sarita Avvari and she was an Ex-Alliance soldier who'd retired and grown wealthy from taking over and expanding a manufacturing conglomerate that specialized in producing high quality binoculars. My superiors had reason to believe that her company was just a front and that she was actually selling military secrets and weapons to Batarian Raiders. The problem was that she rarely left the planet and lived in a massive, well fortified fortress full of well trained, heavily armed guards. She was also smart, really smart. She had a history of utilizing shrewd and unconventional tactics that earned her a lot of victories during the war against the Trio. I was worried and I wanted to gather more intel before my people made a move but the Councilor was already growing impatient and your granddad wanted me to act before any more military secrets could get leaked. He also wasn't keen on letting your mother or uncle get wind of the situation. The truth is, I wasn't either. Even though I was uneasy, I still wanted to resolve things before either of them could discover what was going on and try to move in themselves." Hawkins explained.

"So you went in anyway?"

"Yeah, I went in anyway." Hawkins sighed. "My team and I decided to pose as potential buyers for her hardware and to sneak into a party that she was hosting. The plan was simple. Gather all of the evidence we could find, discover exactly what she'd sold and to who, put an end to her shady business and arrest her. Gabe, a friend of mine and the best infiltrator we had, volunteered to sneak into her inner sanctuary and recover everything he could unearth despite my protests. We argued but eventually I gave in and agreed to his plan. Once he left, the rest of the team headed for her armory to shut down the weapons shipping operation. But unfortunately for us, it was all a trap. The party was a sham and the guests were all working for her. A lot of things happened after that, Sport. Things I can't tell you about but in the end, we managed to bring her down and put an end to her enterprise. But it cost us. Gabe managed to turn the tables on her after he convinced her that he was a traitor himself. They got _close_ and after he gained her trust, she revealed the full extent of her dealings with the Batarians. She hadn't restricted her trading to just weapons and intelligence, she'd also been selling people. She had a warehouse full of colonists who'd been abducted, mostly lost refugees from the war. Once she discovered Gabe's deception and it became clear that she'd lost, she decided to detonate…the point is, a lot of innocent people died that day." Hawkins solemnly continued.

"Dad, that sounds terrible."

"It was Sport. I let those people down and I'll never forget that. I should've waited, gotten more reconnaissance information, gathered more intel but I didn't and thanks to me those people died in one of the most brutal ways possible" Hawkins remorsefully stated.

"Is that why your friend feels guilty too?"

"Yeah, but there's also the fact that he had to do certain things during the mission in order to save our lives. Things that involved him getting, um, more intimate with our target, things that we all heard over the comm line, the comm line that his ex-wife at the time was managing." Hawkins carefully explained.

"Oh."

Keith wasn't entirely sure what sort of 'things' his father was referring to but he had a vague idea and suddenly felt a little ill.

"Officially, the assignment was deemed a success but none of us felt like celebrating. Not long after that my best engineer left the team and the ship to work R&D and Gabe almost fell apart." Hawkins finally finished. "That damned mission, I never wanted to take it in the first place but better me than your mother or uncle."

"Dad, I don't think I'll ever want to be an Alliance soldier or a SPECTRE. You guys give so much and get so little in return. If I'm gonna fight for a living, I'd rather do it for myself and the people important to me and not be leashed to some heartless bureaucrats." Keith finally announced after several minutes of silence.

"Good, because the truth is I'd prefer it if none of you followed in our footsteps." Hawkins confessed. "I won't stand in your way if you do but I'd be happy enough to have all of my boys doing something else for a living, anything. If Jayce is serious about joining the Alliance, I won't argue with him but I will worry. I already do enough of it with Angelica being out there on the frontlines. Kev wanting to join the Urban Combat Championship League is actually a relief. And you, you do whatever makes you happy, Sport. Assuming it's nothing illegal and within reason, I'll support you and smooth things over with your mother. Don't ever feel like you have to be someone that you aren't, okay?"

"Thanks, Dad. I mean it. You're the absolute best." Keith replied in appreciation while burying his face in his father's chest.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm just trying to be better than awful." Hawkins joked. "Now, why don't you tell me about everything else that's been happening recently? You know, the stuff that didn't involve you punching people."

After lifting his head and laughing, Keith filled him in on all the misadventures he'd had with his cousin Noah, how much they both missed Leanne whenever she returned to Grissom and how they were all looking forward to the celebration on Tuchanka that would be coming up in a year.

"…and Layla will be there too. We hardly ever get to see each other in person these days-"

"Hang on, who?" Hawkins asked in confusion.

"You know, the older twin from the Hunter family." Keith elaborated.

Hawkins stared at him for a moment in utter disbelief before suddenly laughing as a smile spread across his face. His outburst quickly escalated and culminated in him shooting to his feet and hoisting his son over his shoulder before joyfully strolling out of his den.

"Allie! You're never gonna believe this!" he shouted while approaching the kitchen. He was looking forward to seeing a certain mercenary king in a year and rubbing his face in a rather delicious revelation.


	20. Chapter 20 An Overdue Visit

Chapter 20: An Overdue Visit

Angelica Hunter was a famous woman for many reasons, the biggest being her family lineage. She was the granddaughter of two Alliance heroes and legends, the great-granddaughter of a naval icon and the daughter of another Alliance luminary. She was the niece of two renowned Alliance captains and of course, a member of the now mythical Shepard family. There was also the fact that many of her relatives happened to be highly regarded SPECTRES, including her mother. The fanfare that often accompanied her arrival anywhere public or even aboard a new ship was often excessive and only served to annoy her. She had worked exceedingly hard during her career to earn her own accolades and identity. The title of Biotic Sorceress that she now wore was a direct result of her labors and the trials that she'd faced and conquered since becoming a soldier herself.

She was recognized as the most powerful and skilled biotic in the entire Alliance and quite possibly the most exceptional human being alive…in Alliance and Citadel Space anyway. She knew better than to claim such a lofty position when it came to distinguishing herself within her father's domains. Her father, the Terminus Hunter. The Mercenary King of Cartagena and the Ruler of the Nemean Abyss. Even though she carried his name, most chose to ignore it. For all intents and purposes, she was a Shepard. Both the Alliance and Citadel preferred to ignore the other half of her parentage as a matter of convenience. Their relationship with Malcolm Hunter was after all, tenuous at best.

Angelica on the other hand, never shied away from her father's legacy or reputation. She knew full well who he was and how he'd gotten his notoriety, none of which mattered to her. In her mind, the Terminus Hunter was simply her dad and his friends were an extended family of sorts. She had grown up visiting him and spending time with all the Terminus Wolves and always felt welcomed, for the most part. Her father had an enormous following that included his Wolves, Fangs and Vorcha, all of whom were completely devoted and firmly loyal. His children were considered outlaw royalty of sorts due to their parents' colorful backgrounds which only added to their popularity within the chaotic regions of space that they called home. Unfortunately, that particular distinction didn't extend to Angelica and she didn't always find herself welcome in the darker corners of Cartagena where her half-siblings roamed. The Alliance and Citadel governments weren't the only ones who considered her a Shepard and she found the discernment to be far more bothersome and even dangerous in places where her grandfather was actually despised.

Despite that, she enjoyed spending time in the more anarchistic regions of space. It was always a pleasant change of pace to wander places where she wouldn't be met with fanfare. Some may have given her the cold shoulder but others were far more welcoming, especially the young people who looked up to her father. The children he'd rescued from Equinox, the new generation of superhumans, the people like her. The Abyss for all its faults was someplace where she could be herself and interact with people whom she didn't completely outclass mentally and physically. She could talk, laugh and spar to her heart's content without worrying about hurting someone if she didn't hold back. And even if there were those who resented her presence, they kept their feelings to themselves. Half Shepard or not, Angelica enjoyed the same benefits of protection that Mal's other children received. Despite being the granddaughter of the Head of the Alliance Navy and a soldier herself, she was free to roam anywhere in the Terminus Systems and the Nemean Abyss where her father had a presence. His name was enough to keep her safe and during times when it wasn't, a few well placed assassins did the trick equally well, without her ever knowing.

"You've grown your hair. I like it." Virgo fondly remarked while gently stroking a strand of her former pupil's locks.

The pair were currently standing in a corridor aboard a Terminus Wolf cruiser that was being escorted by three squadrons of frigates, two of which were operating under stealth. They were both enjoying the view outside a window while approaching Cartagena Station.

"I keep it tied up most of the time. Long hair is harder to manage in the field and a nuisance when it comes to helmets." Angelica explained.

"Our little Angel, an Alliance soldier." Virgo mused. "Your other parents must be proud. We've heard about your recent exploits. But you should be careful. Raiders aren't to be underestimated, especially these days." she cautioned.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Virgo. I can take care of myself just fine. You can tell Dad he shouldn't worry either the next time you pounce on him when he's alone." Angelica joked. "And try to be more considerate of Tess while you're at it." she sternly added.

"I haven't disappeared with your father yet, have I? I think I've been quite courteous these past few years." Virgo countered before pouting causing Angelica to grin in spite of herself. "So tell me, are you excited?"

"Of course! The triplets are officially turning seventeen! I'll bet they're excited too, not to mention all the Wolves!" Angelica exclaimed.

"They aren't the only ones. The entire station is in a stir. Mal has been planning this celebration for quite some time and he's invited a rather staggering number of people, including all of our treasures." Virgo explained warmly.

"Calling all of the children that you and my father rescued from Equinox 'treasures' had to be your idea. Dad couldn't have come up with anything so sweet or eloquent." Angelica teased.

"I wouldn't sell Mal short if I were you. He does stumble across a nice name from time to time even if he doesn't realize it." Virgo playfully replied while smiling. "It will be nice to see them all before they scatter to the winds again."

"What do they all do anyway? Half of them are my age, right?" Angelica curiously pondered.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." Virgo replied in a coy and evasive manner that instantly told Angelica that she wouldn't be getting a straight answer any time soon.

"Fine, keep your secrets." she quietly fumed. She'd have plenty of time to ask a few of them in person once she arrived at the party.

Less than an hour later, the duo found themselves traversing the colossal market district of Cartagena station which was bustling with even more activity than usual.

"I'm sorry about this Angelica but I promised Mal that I'd make sure a few final details were on schedule." Virgo stated in an apologetic manner while leading the way through a crowded plaza.

"Is the whole station celebrating?" Angelica asked in astonishment after witnessing a small army of vorcha haul a gargantuan birthday cake with the Hunter Triplets likenesses across the square.

"More or less, though many are simply using the event as an excuse to shirk off work and drink." Virgo replied with a hint of disdain. "Their eighteenth celebration will likely be even more chaotic."

"This is unbelievable." Angelica whispered in awe before observing a pair krogan walk past with a pair of presents that were suspiciously shaped like guns. They stopped briefly to glare at her before continuing on their way after catching sight of Virgo whose gaze was twice as menacing.

"They're from Wrandok's clan. Try not to pay any attention to them. I doubt your paths will cross once the celebrations are underway. The entire mansion is serving as the venue and there will be plenty of places to avoid mingling with them." Virgo assured her.

"I don't need you to protect me, Virgo. How many times am I going to have to say that? And by the way, I could've gotten here on my own. There was no need to come in person and meet me halfway with a cruiser and three squadrons of frigates." Angelica irritably responded while folding her arms.

"We all agreed it was for the best. These are dangerous times, Angelica. Very soon…just let us spoil you when we can, alright?" Virgo pleaded before tenderly brushing her cheek.

"I hate it when you do that. You and Dad." Angelica sighed causing Virgo to smile before leading the way onward.

After reaching a large building in the market area that had a variety of crudely drawn beasts decorating the front of the structure, the pair pressed forward inside where a disturbing scene was unfolding that would've undoubtedly been too much to bear for the more squeamish.

"Hurry up! Mal said sixty! We already running late!" a furious looking vorcha wearing a blood stained apron shouted.

A moment later three of his subordinates beheaded a space cow and immediately dragged the carcass from the center of the room and into the back of the store. The resulting blood only added to a gore filled scene that was already decorating the entire shop's interior. Frenzied vorcha everywhere were butchering and dissecting various space bovines while their compatriots wrapped and packaged the results of their hard work and prepped them for delivery by carrying the meat off and loading it into shuttles in the rear of the shop.

"Retch, would this happen to be your idea of sticking to a schedule?" Virgo calmly asked while narrowing her eyes on the vorcha butcher.

"Not my fault, not my fault, NOT MY FAULT!" the vorcha called Retch desperately insisted. "Deliveries late! Supplier got jumped by pirates! I have to call backups, take time! We still make it!"

"For your sake, I hope so. You wouldn't want to see an army of ravenous superhumans and krogan banging down your door and I'm certain you wouldn't want a mob of your own people added to that equation." Virgo warned him. "I suppose the barbecue will be delayed now, fortunately for you I have backups as well." she added before summoning her omni-tool and sending a message.

Meanwhile, Angelica decided to greet the old vorcha whom she hadn't seen since she was a little girl during her walks around the station with her father. "Retch, did you actually forget about me?"

"Gelica? Gelica!" Retch shouted in a jovial manner. "You got big! Big like Liv! You woman now!"

"I'm glad someone noticed." Angelica laughed. "I'm guessing business has been good?"

"Business always good with Mal and the Wolves. We barely keep up with orders." Retch explained.

"To be fair, most of it goes to feeding the krogan among the Wolves and the Fangs." Virgo suddenly interjected. "The boys may need their protein too but I refuse to let them all gorge on animal flesh when there are better alternatives."

"Glad to hear it. Sometimes I worry about what Vince eats while he's out there alone-I mean, never mind." Angelica quickly stopped herself. Virgo simply smirked at her before leading the way outside but not before making a few thinly veiled threats to Retch regarding his deadline.

The rest of her errands went far more smoothly and after confirming the delivery of three high-end, luxury sky cars that Angelica was certain were birthday gifts for her younger siblings, they finally began making their way to the Hunter's Haven district of Cartagena where the entire community was in a euphoric uproar. There was already dancing, music and all manner of partying going on in the middle of the streets but it all paled in comparison to the epic celebration that was already underway at the Terminus Hunter's mansion. The music that was blasting from the bash could be heard all across the station while the holo-displays, pyrotechnics and vid-screen images that dotted the exterior could be seen from the furthest corners of the the districts that laid on the other end of the region.

"It seems we're a little late." Virgo chuckled while she and Angelica casually made their way through the revelry outside the estate and into the mansion itself. The Fangs working security already knew who they were and promptly allowed them to pass while quietly wishing that their shifts would soon end so they could join the festivities as well.

After crossing the threshold of the front door and entering the foyer, they were quickly met by another massive spectacle as teenagers of every species tore up the dance floor in what used to be the living room in addition to every other floor in the house. There were frenzied dances taking place on every level of the mansion while luminescent orbs of light floated in the air and constantly changed color and intensity.

At the center of the chaos, Angelica caught sight of her younger brother Lucas dancing quite intensely with his girlfriend, Rain, while surrounded by a mob of cheering friends.

"The ultimate power couple." Virgo humorously remarked. "I'm glad Mal eased his restrictions so that they could have some final time together before he leaves. Sadly, I'm afraid you won't be able to get near them amid this onslaught of well wishers." Virgo loudly informed Angelica while guiding her through the celebrations. "We should head for the adult section so that you can greet your father and the others before you wander off into this chaos."

They continued to make their way through the crowds of screaming teenagers before eventually slipping into the backyard where all of the adults were gathered and throwing their own celebration while sitting around various tables that were decorated with pictures of the triplets and sharing drinks and stories.

"And I kid you not, she actually said the Boss wanted to name him 'Lion Hunter' and I'm like 'Hey, sounds pretty badass.' You would've had my vote, Fearless Leader!" Mason shouted while the senior members of the Terminus Wolves and a crowd of other mercenary vets laughed and voiced their approval.

"See! I told you!" Mal yelled in triumph. "Just wait. Once we hit pup number nine, I'll finally get my say-"

"Don't even think about it, Mal." Tess replied in a serious tone before breaking down and laughing with everyone else.

"I think you've subjected Tess to enough. You've more than proven how much of a man you are." Rika humorously chastised him.

"And I've grown quite tired of playing the role of midwife." Taya added causing even more laughter.

"Perhaps it's time we considered intervening for all our sakes. Helping you raise these children has proven to be more dangerous than our battles against the Trio." Hildy serenely joked.

"Tell me about it. Chasing Little Leon out of my house since he was old enough to sneak in and put the moves on Keiko, I'm burned out Boss." Mason quipped.

"Why's everybody ganging up on me? It takes two to tango. That's actually a saying you know." Mal replied defensively.

"Indeed, perhaps we should consider tying Tess down instead." Libra humorously suggested rousing even more laughter from the crowd while her friend grew embarrassed.

"Don't listen to them, Sweetheart! You and Mal can keep pumping out as many as you want. You're no worse than krogan and your brats can at least read." Zaeed belted in slightly drunken daze.

"That's it, old man! You finally crossed the line!" Brix shouted while staggering to his feet in his own drunken stupor. "Mal said you were the one who taught him how to kill krogan, well let's see you try it on me."

"Sit down, I'll deal with the old bastard! You're too stupid and drunk to do anything! And you're even more worthless when you're sober!" Tag barked.

The two krogan promptly collided with each other and initiated a bout of headbutting before tussling further and crashing through a table full of appetizers while the crowd cheered them on.

"My credits are on Brix!" Blaze gleefully shouted.

"Mine are on Tag." Gage added while smirking. "And make sure you have my money ready. I'd hate to have to kick your ass in front of Maura and your boys."

"Your concerns are worthless. For one you'd lose. And regardless, I happen to be betting on Tag myself." Maura announced as a small stampede began forming to observe the drunken brawl.

"You really know how to support a man, don't you?" Blaze sarcastically quipped.

"After all these years, they're still fools of an uncanny caliber." Zade lamented.

"You know, you complain an awful lot for a guy who's supposed to be as cool as they come. I wised up, didn't I?" Lance humorously inquired.

"That is debatable." Zade replied sardonically causing Rouge, Nox and Lira to burst into laughter.

"Tag is the favorite by a big enough margin for me to make a killing if Brix wins." Sye mused. "Jaylen, spot me a few credits."

"No." Jaylen and Ryla both replied.

"What is it with you married couples? Bunch of tight wad…"

"I'll loan you the money, fool. And you will give me half the winnings." Vex sternly proposed.

As the Terminus Wolves and the rest of the crowd gathered around the fight, Mal simply shook his head in amusement before finally noticing Angelica. "Angel, when did you get here?"

"We've been here for quite awhile now, the fact that you hadn't noticed wounds us both quite deeply." Virgo replied in feigned distress before puckering her lips suggestively at him.

"This is exactly why we should have sent Taya or Maura to pick her up." Libra scoffed as the latecomers approached Mal's table. "Angelica, it's good to see you again. You've grown into a very beautiful young woman. Just like your sister." she added appreciatively before embracing her. "Poor Mal." she quietly snickered.

"You mean poor bastard that I end up getting my hands on tonight if he happens to get to friendly. I'm just drunk enough to do some damage and not be held accountable." Mal laughed before being elbowed by Tess.

"Come here, let me get a good look at you." she demanded. "I guess you're not the same little girl who used to give me hugs all the time anymore. I really will miss those days."

"Tess, do you want a hug?" Angelica impishly asked before promptly squeezing her without waiting for a response.

"That's more like it." Tess replied warmly.

"Angelica, it's good to see you." Leo greeted.

"You too, I hear you've been putting Lou through hell recently."

"Perhaps, but only for his betterment. Lucas has all the makings of a superb warrior. It was only fitting that Mal and I be the ones to bring out his full potential." Leo explained.

"Is that why you approved of him and Rain too?" she teased.

"Don't even get him started on this." Mal grumbled. "The loon here is already planning their wedding. A wedding that _I'll_ be paying for." he firmly announced.

"We've been over this before Mal, Rain is my daughter and I'll be the one covering the expenses. And the centerpieces will be cherry blossoms held within vases made of-"

"Wrong again. I'm paying and the centerpieces are gonna be carnations in a-"

"Don't test me, Mal." Leo warned.

"Or what? You'll throw your lame ass cherry blossoms at me?"

The two men eyed each other for several seconds before colliding in an instant and initiating a wrestling match in the middle of the yard.

"Not this again." Tess sighed in exasperation.

"Maybe we should call TED and have him intervene with the riot foam." Libra suggested.

"Say it, say it damn you! Carnations!" Mal demanded after getting Leo in a headlock.

"Never!" Leo choked before diving backwards through their table causing Mal to release his grip.

"Fight number two at the big guy's table! My credits are on Mal!" Lance excitedly shouted while leading a portion of the crowd toward Mal and Leo's brawl.

"Angelica, now would be a good time for you to mingle with the others. The younger grownups are in the lounge. Vince should be there already and don't worry, these childish skirmishes tend to happen quite often whenever we all get together and liquor is involved." Virgo assured her.

For a moment she was actually worried until she saw her father and Leo laughing in between their demands and scuffles on the lawn. "You really do know how to throw a party, Dad." she quietly mused before leaving the yard.

* * *

"How long has it been since you and I shared a drink?" a tall, strikingly beautiful, woman with olive skin, dark hair and piercing grey eyes pondered while sipping a cocktail with a friend she hadn't seen in awhile. They were both seated at a small table in a massive lounge that occupied one of the lower floors of the Hunter Mansion and were drawing more than a few stares due to the woman's popularity and chic appearance. She considered the silver floral patterned halter dress that she was wearing to be one of her more simple ensembles. Her admirers disagreed.

"It was that board meeting, right? Mal forced me to sit in while he went out to see that fight with the guys." Vince replied in annoyance. "I hate when he pulls crap like that. You must be grateful you don't have to put up with his childish BS anymore, Adriana."

"A little but truthfully speaking, I miss him more than I thought I would and home in general. Illium can be a trying place to live and do business in even with our Den and the Fangs close by." the woman explained.

"Come on, you mean to tell me being the CEO of Lupine Industries doesn't have any perks?" Vince joked.

"If you're insinuating that I don't enjoy the executive privileges, you're mistaken. I enjoy fulfilling this role far more than serving as some shock trooper or enforcer." Adriana informed him before smirking.

"That backhanded wit must serve you pretty well when it comes to business negotiations." Vince responded coolly.

"It does." she casually replied before taking another sip of her drink. "Vince, you could've joined me or anyone really. You're no fool and you possess a great many skills that aren't limited to just fighting. Being a superhuman doesn't mean you have to be a soldier." she reminded him.

"I had my reasons, Adriana. And I'm not the only one who decided to join a military arm of our organization."

"I can only assume you're referring to Dylan. In his case joining the Wolves made perfect sense. Shooting things has always been his one and only talent." she scoffed.

"Well, he did manage to charm his way into your good graces too. No easy feat, you are one of our goddesses after all." Vince teased.

"That was a long time ago and I'd prefer you not bring it up." she quietly requested. "It seems Mal's children have all begun to mature. I ran into Nate earlier, who isn't so young anymore. The swagger on that boy, he must be trouble for all the inexperienced little girls around here." she suddenly joked in an effort to change the subject.

"Damn it, did he make a pass at you?" Vince asked in exasperation.

"Vince, I receive unwelcome advances quite frequently in Nos Astra and everywhere else I travel. But what that boy presented was pure, unbridled confidence wrapped in a pretty package and dipped in charm. I'm actually considering giving him a chance in a few years." Adriana replied while smiling.

"We have got to get him fixed." Vince muttered causing her to giggle.

"I noticed that Lucas and Rain are still happy together. I'm glad. I was a little worried given how popular they both are and with how many harpies there are circling him."

"There was never anything to worry about. Lou may be popular but there isn't a girl on this station who'd risk incurring Rain's wrath. Besides, he's not the 'player' type. He loves her and he'd never do anything to jeopardize what they have." Vince fondly explained while thinking of his younger brother.

"Do you think Mal will choose him as his successor? He does seem to be the natural choice since you aren't planning to throw your own hat in the ring." Adriana pondered.

"Probably but they've all still got a lot of growing to do. It wouldn't be right to pick him before the others have had a chance to show what they're made of." Vince explained.

"We've all begun making our bids you know, organizing support for our chosen candidate." Adriana casually informed him.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Vince replied incredulously. "Adriana, politics are exactly what's wrong with the galaxy. Just let Mal choose, back up whoever it is and be done with it."

"I'd love to subscribe to your simpleminded approach but unfortunately we all have to consider what's at stake. Heshtok, Cartagena Station, Terminus Wolves Inc. and everything else that Mal has built. We can't allow it to fall to ruin or worse yet into someone else's hands. We'll need the right Hunter running things and you and I both know they aren't all up to the task." Adriana firmly explained.

"So, what? You'll challenge Mal's decision if he picks someone you don't approve of?"

"No, but we'll all insist that he remain in control until a better candidate changes his mind. We'd all prefer it if he simply continued running things himself but he's already made it clear that he plans to hand things off within the century. I can't for the life of me figure out why. He's the best leader we'll ever have and he even holds a seat of power on-"

"That's enough, Adriana. Ears everywhere, remember?" Vince cautioned her. "Mal has his reasons."

"And of course you know exactly what they are as usual. The only one of us who ever knows what the big picture is." she replied in annoyance.

"Are you gonna throw that in my face again? I get enough of this from-"

"From your girlfriend?" Adriana finished for him.

"I'm not even surprised that people know at this point." Vince sighed.

"You're walking a dangerous line, Vince."

"You think I don't know that? Mal means everything to me but-"

"That's not what I meant. I seriously doubt Mal would object, in fact I firmly believe that you're the only man in the galaxy that he'd ever trust with one of his daughters. The problem is the daughter that you picked. She's a Shepard, Vince. We all know how closely her family is tied to the Citadel and how the Citadel feels about Mal. I'm asking you as a friend, please watch yourself around her. Her mother and Mal don't exactly have a pleasant history together either." Adriana cautioned.

"I'm not gonna leak info to her if that's what you're worried about. That's not the kind of relationship we have." Vince insisted.

"Good because I'd hate to have to kill you." she replied in a serious tone. "And that wasn't my only concern." she quietly added.

"There you are!" a cheerful and familiar voice suddenly shouted, instantly breaking up the conversation. "This party is really something or should I say parties. From what I can tell there are at least three of them raging right now." Angelica happily stated after approaching the pair.

"I'm guessing you had a pleasant trip. Other than the huge escort that Mom brought with her to pick you up." Vince joked before hugging her. "Angelica, you remember Adriana, right?"

"How could I forget? She's still over-the-top beautiful and as glamorous as ever." she earnestly stated while observing the striking young woman sitting before her.

"That's always flattering to hear from the much sought after Biotic Sorceress." Adriana humorously responded. "It's always a pleasure, Angelica." she politely continued before standing. "I suppose I should start tracking down the birthday youths and wishing them well. It has been awhile since I've seen them and I do owe them each a hug. Vince, we'll continue our discussion later. Don't count on me forgetting." she casually continued before gracefully strolling off.

"What was that about?" Angelica asked after watching her leave.

"Just the usual." Vince evasively replied. "So, are you ready to try and navigate the madness of a Hunter bash?" he quipped.

"I thought you'd never ask." Angelica eagerly replied. She couldn't wait to dive in headfirst.


	21. Chapter 21 Young and Wild

Chapter 21: Young and Wild

"So how's our marketing VP doing? Having fun?" Leon asked in a jovial manner while assisting TED in preparing a slew of sound equipment on one of the upper floors of his family's home.

"Do you even have to ask? Mal's parties are always a smash. I was hoping to find Liv though and ask for a dance before the line gets too long" a cheerful, well dressed guest pleasantly replied.

The towering stranger was sporting a pair of black designer shades and an expensive pair of blue slacks with a matching short sleeved shirt that displayed his tattooed forearms which were covered in intricately designed flames that formed into the shapes of running wolves. He was also wearing a pair of diamond studded earrings that were slightly hidden by his long auburn hair. He was often affectionately referred to as a rock star by many of his friends due to his musical preferences and appearance but he took the title in stride.

"Easy there, Stan. Liv gets enough attention as it is and it's starting to piss us all off." Leon warned him.

"The struggles of a being a brother." his friend playfully mused. "You and Lou won't be able to watch over her forever. After the three of you complete your training, you'll likely being going in different directions."

"We'll have a way to keep an eye on her and the three of us will always be connected. We did share a womb you know." Leon joked causing Stan to laugh a little. "By the way, what's the situation with our guns?"

"The next gen models in our particle weapon series have already been completed and are being distributed to the Terminus Wolves. The Fangs are being provided with the current models and we just signed a deal with the Quarian military to equip their marines with the present variations too. Urdnot Wrex has been buying the older prototypes in bulk and outfitting the Krogan with them. I guess he liked what he saw during war. Some of our Volus investors have also been trying to convince us to open our market to the Alliance and Turian Hierarchy." Stan casually explained.

"They can keep dreaming." Leon scoffed. "Pop will never sign off on that and we won't either. Let those dipshits fumble around with the basic replicas that they reverse engineered from the Prothean's gun. We're the only ones who've taken the technology to the next level and we'll keep it that way. They can dick around with their thermal clip BS for all I care."

"No sympathy for the rest of the galaxy?"

"The Quarians are trade partners and the Krogan have always been cool with us but that's as far as our diplomatic hand is gonna extend. If anyone else wants particle weapons, they'd damn well better figure out how to make them themselves. You said it yourself, we already make enough credits selling the old stuff to the Krogan and the modern variations to the Quarians. We don't need to open our doors to the Turians or the damned Alliance." Leon heatedly explained.

"The Turian military represents a huge potential contract but we all happen to feel the same way. We need every advantage we can get in case relations between us and the Council ever go awry." Stan amicably explained. "You're actually thinking a little bit like a leader."

"Stan, don't make me hit you." Leon humorously retorted. "And here." he promptly added before tossing him a guitar. "TED and I are about to shake this place up, you in?"

"It's been a while but sure." Stan agreed before strumming a few strings and chuckling.

* * *

"Relax, take a deep breath and ease into the shot." Nate calmly whispered while guiding the arms of a teenage partygoer as she attempted to hit an eight ball into the center pocket of a pool table they were amusing themselves with in an empty corner of the lounge.

A moment later she sent the cue ball rolling towards its intended target with a tap from her stick and sank the shot. "Yes! I did it!" she happily exclaimed.

"See? I told you it was easy. If you gave me a chance, I could teach you a lot of things before you run off to join the Blood Fangs." Nate suavely proposed.

"There's no end to that cockiness of yours, is there?" the girl joked.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't." an amused voice interjected as the charming woman to whom it belonged calmly made her way towards them. "Do me a favor and run along, Sweetie. I'd like to have a few words with our young heartbreaker here."

The girl quickly obliged while laughing, leaving Nate to face his new guest. "So Adriana, what can I do for you? Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"The apple does tend to fall in odd ways, doesn't it?" she mused. "I sometimes find it difficult to believe that you and your brothers are related. Lucas, Ray, Jordy-they're all reserved gentlemen and even Leon lacks your more brazen attributes. Are you trying to stand out?"

"You sound like Ray." Nate disdainfully responded. "I'm just being myself and be honest, you like it." he mischievously added.

"Do I?"

"Why else would you go out of your way to track me down? I'm guessing after our last little chat, that lovely dress of yours got a little damp somewhere."

"Does your mother have any idea what comes out your mouth these days?" Adriana asked, slightly taken aback by his previous comment.

"Nope, but then again my mouth has also been plenty places that she probably wouldn't approve of. I could enlighten you later if you'd like-"

"I suggest you refrain from finishing that thought, _little boy_. At the rate you're going, the only person you'll be amusing later is yourself. I hope your hand is warm." Adriana cut in scathingly before swiftly walking off.

"Damn, so close." Nate muttered while watching her leave.

"Not really."

"That was pitiful."

He was quickly startled by the sudden appearance of his younger twin sisters who were already standing beside him. "You have a long way to go and a lot of work to do before you'll be of any use. But I suppose we can let you slide on this one. Adriana is in a league of her own." Layla casually remarked.

"We took the liberty of sending you a few books on body language for both human and asari and how to pick up on quarian subtext through breathing patterns. But after that pathetic performance, I guess we'll have to send some specific guidelines on how to properly flirt too." Sasha added before taking a few notes on her omni-tool.

"Where the hell did you-Nevermind." Nate sighed. "I really am just a gigolo to you two, aren't I?"

"Yes and a lousy one at that. Step your game up and do it fast otherwise we won't have a reason to include you in our future plans." Layla warned him.

"Yes ma'am." Nate replied sardonically. "One more thing-" he quickly added but stopped short after noticing that his sisters had disappeared. "Did they actually learn how to cloak before I did?" he pondered incredulously. "This family really is full of monsters."

* * *

"Don't worry. You'll get to see them before the night is over, I promise. But right now their friends are gonna be hogging them." Vince assured Angelica while leading her through the pandemonium that was surging across the mansion. Leon was now performing in the center of the packed living room with TED and a mystery man who certainly looked the part of a rock musician. "Stan, figures." Vince chuckled while escorting Angelica through the crowd of frenzied teenagers.

After reaching the stairs and climbing up several floors, they finally managed to put enough distance between themselves and the concert for the commotion to slightly subside. "This is crazy." Angelica stated in a mild state of awe. "I was expecting a big celebration but this is incredible. I had no idea they were so popular." she added. "I might really miss my chance to see them."

"No you won't." Vince vowed. "We'll get them alone at some point."

Afterwards, he took her hand and led the way to a balcony to get some air but unfortunately discovered that it was already occupied, _very_ occupied. Ray and his 'friend' Grace were in the middle of a rather passionate exchange behind a pot of lilies.

"Ray? Grace? What are you-"

"V-Vince! W-We were just, I-I should leave!" Grace stammered while adjusting her blouse and blushing in embarrassment. She then disappeared into the house leaving behind a furious Ray.

"Goddammit Vince! Of all the places you could've wandered into, you just had to stumble into our private time! Can't a guy get any privacy around here!" Ray exploded before storming off after his girl. "Grace, wait up!"

"Hi Ray, we're really sorry-"

Angelica's greeting and attempt at an apology were promptly ignored as Ray rushed past her.

"I'm gonna kick his ass later, that's a promise." Vince grumbled.

"I feel terrible, Vince. I hope we didn't embarrass them."

"They'll both be fine and I still think she's too old for him anyway." Vince replied dismissively. "Come on, I said I'd get you an audience with the evening's celebrities and I meant it." he resolutely added before leading the way back inside.

The sounds of music were still booming from the lower floors which meant that Leon was likely still on stage and surrounded by screaming admirers. Lucas was probably spending some quality time alone with Rain and Vince wasn't eager to spoil it for him especially given what he'd just experienced with Ray. He didn't have a clue where Olivia was but he was certain that she'd likely be swarmed by a bunch of overeager teenage boys, a thought that slightly annoyed him. He decided that the best course of action would be to wait until right before the big gathering in the mansion's ballroom where the triplets would be presented with their gifts and Mal would say a few words. With any luck, Angelica would be able to meet with them alone and offer her own presents instead of missing her chance entirely and being forced to leave them with Mal and Tess. For the time being they would have to find a reasonably quiet place to wait and avoid the stampedes of teenagers and young people who would be fighting tooth and nail to get good seats at the final assembly.

"Maybe we should head to the game room. I doubt anyone's there and we can pass the time with a few diversions." Vince suggested.

"You do mean games, right?" Angelica teased.

"Of course. Why Angelica, has your mind devolved into thoughts of depravity since our last encounter? I'll have to keep that in mind for later." Vince joked before being playfully shoved.

After climbing a few flights of steps and heading down a large hallway, the sounds of singing and laughing quickly met their ears as they approached the mansion's game room. They discovered why after opening the door and finding the area packed with preteens who were busy amusing themselves with videogames and surprisingly, a karaoke machine. There was a small crowd around the device cheering as a familiar little Hunter finished the final verse of an extremely old and obscure human love song.

"…Yes, I pray that you do love me too."

The applause that followed the end of the song seemed to explode all at once. "Damn Jordy, I didn't know you could sing!"

"That was amazing! You could get a recording contract if you really wanted!"

"Do a duet with me next, please!"

"I'll think about it, right now I need a break." Jordan replied in exasperation before leading his group of friends to a table full of refreshments. "When I find out who loaded that song…" he quietly complained before grabbing a bottle of water and taking a drink.

"I don't know why you're so angry. You sounded really good." Cherish assured him.

"Jordy, you and I are gonna have to have to hit the town one of these days." his friend Travis joked.

"Human females seem to appreciate the ability to harmonize vocally. That talent of yours might come in handy some day." their batarian friend, Damen agreed.

"Don't you start with me too." Jordan grumbled while his friends laughed. A moment later he noticed his older siblings standing near the doorway. "Vince? Angelica?"

"I really want to hug him Vince. Has he reached the stage where that's too embarrassing?" Angelica whispered as Jordy approached the pair with his friends.

"You probably shouldn't. Tess babies him a lot and he can't stand it." Vince warned.

"When did you guys get here?" Jordan asked after reaching them.

Throwing caution to the wind, Angelica quickly swooped in and embraced him. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, I understand. I'll only make an exception for you, Angelica." Jordan replied warmly while returning the embrace.

"I'm glad that I've gotten to see at least one of you tonight. It seems like the triple threat are either being swarmed by fans or MIA." Angelica sadly remarked.

"What about Nate, Ray, Layla and Sasha?" Jordan curiously inquired.

"I suppose we could say hi."

"It has been awhile."

The Hunter twins once again appeared out of nowhere and startled everyone present with the exception of Jordan. "Did you have fun sneaking into the adult areas?" he humorously asked.

"We had fun watching Nate make an ass of himself." Layla chuckled.

"That's always a good pastime." Sasha pleasantly stated. "Hello Angelica." she cordially added after turning to face her older sister.

"It's good to see you two again. You've both gotten taller and prettier." Angelica greeted. "Layla, have you gotten any interesting messages recently?" she playfully added while thinking of her younger brother Keith. She quickly grew to regret the decision after witnessing Jordan's spastic arm waves of warning behind the twins' heads as they narrowed their eyes at her simultaneously.

"What? What?" Vince anxiously asked. "Whatever it is, she didn't mean it!" he added somewhat frantically.

"I'd watch myself if I were you. Both of you. Daddy is a dangerous man to anger." Layla ominously stated before once again disappearing along with her twin.

"You really did it now." Jordan sighed. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I think I'm gonna have to protect these two while they search for Lou, Leon and Liv." he announced to his friends before turning to face Vince and Angelica. Teasing the Hunter twins, playfully or otherwise was always a bad idea.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Rain quietly asked while laying across the expansive rooftop of the mansion with Lucas as the sounds of partying continued to echo below.

The roof was actually one of the few areas that was vacant at the moment but that would likely change as the celebrations elsewhere grew more hyper. But for the moment, they were alone and peacefully staring into the neon displays that were dotting the sky above the Hunter Mansion while holding each other.

"Nothing much, just thinking." Lucas casually replied.

"About what?"

"Us, the family business, my brothers and sisters, basically all the usual stuff." Lucas explained. "I spoke to Adriana earlier. Apparently, they all want me to take the lead once Dad steps down."

"That's good, isn't it? You'd be a fantastic leader." Rain assured him.

"I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility Rain. I'm just a merc." Lucas replied, instantly causing her to laugh.

"You and Mal should really have a talk." she urged in between chuckles.

"We will but right now my only plans involve finishing my training, getting a ship with a crew and scooping you up the minute you finish your own instruction." he earnestly stated while gazing at her. "I should probably get in as much work as I can before you join me though. I foresee a significant drop in my output once you're aboard." he joked before kissing her.

"Is that so? Aren't you being a little overconfident? I still haven't accepted your invitation." Rain teased after they parted. "I think I might need a bit more convincing." she whispered seductively.

* * *

"Damn, it's almost time for us to meet up in the ballroom!" Leon shouted while dancing with his girlfriend, Keiko, who'd joined him on stage where he was still performing. "Stan, can you and TED keep up the pace while I go get changed?"

"Do what you have to, Leon. I've got this covered." Stan assured him before electrifying the crowd with an impressive riff on his guitar.

"Showoff," Leon chuckled. "I'll catch up with you later." he quickly added while kissing Keiko. "You'd better." she responded after promptly pulling him back for another kiss before he departed.

As he raced past crowds of cheering friends and acquaintances, he immediately noticed that he'd received a hastily written message from his older brother on his omni-tool. "Geez, Lou. Well, I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing if I were in your shoes." he humorously stated before laughing. "I guess we're gonna be running a little late."

* * *

"Liv, I'm just asking that you be more careful." Rabbit coolly stated while lounging in a chair by the colossal indoor pool inside yet another recreation area of the Hunter Mansion.

The soft hum of electronica was playing in the background and several soft, white lights were illuminating the room and casting shadows from several large and unconscious figures. The immobile young men who were lying on the floor beside the pool had made two unfortunate mistakes, flirting with Olivia Hunter in the presence of her most ardent bodyguard and picking a fight with him to top it all off.

"I could've handled them, Rabbit. But I will admit to getting a good laugh from watching you take out three superhumans with a stun baton and a pyjak plushy." she joked while splashing in the pool with a small group of her friends and a mischievous asari cousin.

"A rabbit who slays giants. You're a curious one, aren't you?" Zel'me mused.

"You know it sexy." Rabbit casually responded before popping a pair of shades on and watching the frolicking young women with a smile. "This rabbit happens to slay other things too."

His latter remark caused several giggles to erupt among Olivia's friends while Zel'me continued to observe him. "You put on a strong front and hide your emotions well. If it makes you feel any better, I'll cheer for you Mister Rabbit." she said in an uncharacteristically sympathetic tone.

"It's nice to see you're still playing to your strengths." a mysterious figure suddenly commented lazily from the shadows before releasing a yawn while sitting up in the chair he was occupying on the other side of the pool.

"How long have you been here, Dylan?" Rabbit calmly asked, completely unfazed by the mystery man's unexpected appearance. "And why aren't you off somewhere kissing Vince's ass?"

"Easy little man. I'm not looking to rile you up so I suggest you return the favor." the stranger warned him. "I was in here napping long before you guys showed up. You're not the only one who's good at concealing his presence without cloaking. I could've actually joined your outfit if I wanted. Mal gave me a carte blanche to join any division I wanted after I finished my training."

"Well aren't you special?" Rabbit scoffed.

"This attitude of yours is starting to get old, little man." Dylan replied dully before getting to his feet and stretching. "Maybe it's about time you stopped taking your frustrations out on me and Vince."

"What's the deal with you two? And what does Vince have to do with anything? Do you have a problem with each other?" Olivia asked in confusion, peaking her friends' curiosity.

"Something like that." Rabbit replied sternly while glaring at Dylan across the pool who simply smiled back at him.

"You want my advice, little man? Let. It. Go." Dylan slowly advised before taking a stroll past the pool and smiling at the gaggle of teenage girls who were eyeing him. "I don't suppose any of you have turned eighteen yet?" he playfully inquired causing Olivia to irritably splash him.

"Keep walking skirt chaser before I tell Adriana on you." she threatened.

"Whatever you say, Your Highness." Dylan replied in a laid-back manner before bowing and continuing on his way.

After reaching the entrance to the pool room, he almost bumped into another Hunter heir. "Hey Dylan." Leon casually greeted. "Is my sister down here?"

"Yup and looking pretty good too. She and her lovely friends are busy playing in the pool." he responded in a nonchalant manner while nodding in Olivia's direction. "Shouldn't the three of you be getting ready? Mal's already sent out the messages and everyone's probably making their way to the ballroom by now."

"Yeah, well, we uh, we're probably gonna be a little late. Lou is kinda preoccupied at the moment and-"

"Say no more." Dylan quickly interrupted. "If I were Lou, I'd be running late myself, especially if I had a hottie like Rain."

"I figured Liv and I could get changed now and meet up with him to bring his suit before the big ceremony so he could do the same. Mom and Dad won't be too annoyed and Nate can keep the crowd amused until we get there." Leon explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dylan leisurely replied before taking a moment to check the other messages on his omni-tool. "Well, things just keep getting more and more interesting."

"Why do you say that?"

"Apparently your big sister is here and she's with Vince and Jordy. Right now, they're all trying to find you." Dylan explained. "Vince always did know when to send a message at exactly the right time."

"Damn it." Leon muttered.

"Problem?"

"Not really or at least it shouldn't be." Leon replied in exasperation before sighing. "Why couldn't she have found us before meeting up with Vince?" he desperately pondered. "Alright, alright. I guess we'll just have to rendezvous with each other. We'll definitely get swarmed again after the gift giving and I doubt Angelica can stay the night with her schedule. And knowing her, she probably really wants to see us before we leave."

"It's tough being caught in the middle, isn't it?" Dylan wisely surmised.

"You bet your ass it is." Leon wearily replied. "I guess we'd better hurry up and get this over with. The sooner we get it out of the way, the better. Sorry for making it sound so burdensome, Angelica." he quietly lamented.


	22. Chapter 22 Seeing Them Off

Chapter 22: Seeing Them Off

"So we all know that I'm next in line for a big sendoff celebration. By the way, I'm open to hear about everyone's gift ideas later." Nate joked as he entertained the enormous crowd that was now gathered in the ballroom of his family's mansion. "Speaking of gift ideas, I've always wanted my own planet or maybe a moon. Dad, get on that ASAP." he humorously ordered soliciting laughs from the audience and a scowl from his father who was seated with Tess at a large, elegant looking, circular table in the center of the room along with their closest friends and family.

"Keep pushing it, Nate." Mal warned him in a somewhat ominous tone. He knew the boy was stalling for time while his siblings got ready. He also suspected why they were running late but chose to keep his theories to himself.

"Okay, okay, I take it back. Just give me a dreadnought and we'll call it even." Nate playfully continued.

"What are you planning to give him?" Dartak, one of Mal's krogan cousins asked out of curiosity.

"Right now, a good foot in the ass." Mal irritably responded, garnering laughs from everyone nearby.

"What's taking them so long?" Tess pondered.

"They're probably catching up with Angelica. She'll be leaving before morning so this is the last chance she'll get to see them before they finally head out." Mal quickly explained.

"Nice save, Boss." Mason whispered.

"It's probably partly true." Mal replied while shrugging.

"Those three really did grow up fast." Lance mused. "And Lou has such a cool father, covering for him like that."

"You mean to tell me his uncles would actually rat him out?" Mal asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, but if Leo or Tess catch on, all bets are off." Lance quietly quipped before turning his attention back to Nate's show along with the others.

* * *

"Finally! I was starting to think I'd never get to see you three." Angelica happily stated before hugging her younger brothers and sister.

They had all agreed to meet inside the mansion's art gallery which was fortunately deserted just like the rest of the house now that all of the partygoers were gathered in the ballroom for the final celebrations. Their friends and companions had already departed to do what they could to ease the tardiness of the guests of honor who would be further delayed as a result of their meeting.

"You guys have really grown since the last time we saw each other. Lou, Leon, you two are almost as big as Dad now." Angelica mused while examining her siblings. "And Liv, you-"

"I'm still a little girl, no matter what." Olivia quickly cut in while glancing at Vince.

"Angelica, it's good to see you. I wish we had more time but Nate won't be able to delay things much longer." Lucas urgently stated.

"And we've still got a few events to attend including a late night barbecue." Leon added.

"We also have to be ready to leave by noon tomorrow. Zaeed's hangover won't be slowing him down. We all know that." Olivia continued.

"Tell me about it." Vince joked. "I once saw the old man kill a yahg while he was drunk with nothing but a knife, an old Predator heavy pistol and a half empty bottle of whiskey."

"We're definitely gonna have our work cut out for us, aren't we?" Leon asked in exasperation causing him and Vince to laugh.

"Then I'll make this quick. First, I want to wish you three a happy birthday and give you this." Angelica nervously stated before summoning an image with her omni-tool. The picture showed an extremely younger version of herself sitting together with the triplets when they were toddlers on top of a large, stuffed Kakliosaur toy. The children in the still were all smiling happily while waving at the cameraman. "I asked Dad to send me this picture and I reworked it into a holo-image. I've encrypted and embedded the data into my omni-tool and I was hoping you'd let me do the same for yours. It may sound silly but...this way the four of us will always be together and connected no matter how far apart we are." she quietly explained.

"It doesn't sound silly at all." Lucas kindly responded before extending his omni-tooled hand. Once Angelica completed her work, he quickly embraced her. "If the angel ever finds herself in need of a wolf, don't hesitate to call." he firmly added before releasing her.

"A real man always carries at least on baby picture around with him." Leon joked while approaching. After receiving his own image, he took a moment to hug his older sister himself. "We'll see you soon, Angelica."

After they separated, Olivia reluctantly made her way forward to receive the picture herself. Once the data had been transferred to her omni-tool, she took a moment to admire the image and appreciate the nostalgia that came with it. "Thank you, Geli." she whispered before embracing her older sister who grew slightly teary eyed.

Vince simply smiled while observing the emotional exchanges before remembering how late they all were. "I hate to break this up but we've gotta get moving. Mal might be at his breaking point with Nate by now." he joked.

"Right, right. I'm also planning to treat you all to a night out once you get back. We can go over the details later though. For now let's hurry." Angelica hastily explained after parting from her sister. Afterwards, the siblings promptly departed. Sadly, it would be a year before they'd all be together again.

* * *

"…I'm just saying, if Vince got a brand new stealth equipped-"

"Nate! My last nerve, you just stomped all over it!" Mal shouted in agitation. "Either hand the mic to someone else or prepare for an ass kicking. I'm not afraid to embarrass you in front of everyone right here and now." he warned.

"And now I'll hand things off to Ray." Nate quickly announced before passing the mic to his younger brother and taking a seat.

"No need, they're finally here." Ray declared after receiving the mic and pointing out the long awaited arrival of the Hunter triplets.

Their entrance was marked by a tumultuous applause that lasted for several minutes even after they took their seats at a special table reserved for them near their parents. What followed was a cavalcade of presents and speeches from all of the senior members of the Terminus Wolves, relatives and family friends. When it was time for Mal to finally present his own gift, he reluctantly stood from his spot and approached his children's table.

"I'm terrible at this and everybody knows it. Just ask any Wolf or Fang here tonight and they'll tell you. My speeches have always been short and to the point." he humorously began garnering laughs from every soldier under his command who'd ever heard one of his pre-battle pep talks. "But that won't fly this time. I've been obsessing over what I'd say for weeks and I kept your poor mother up half the night while I wrote drafts and took notes before finally, I just said 'Screw it' and decided to shoot from the hip like I always do." he continued while facing his children. "I was seventeen when your grandfather sent me out to face my own trials. I only had to spend six months with Zaeed though, so I guess I'm actually meaner than my old man was." he joked, gaining a few laughs from the crowd. "Now I'm sending you three off with him."

Mal took a moment to pause as he gently placed a hand on Olivia's face while she reciprocated by placing her hand on his. "Damn it, I really am lousy at this." he muttered. "I wasn't there when you three were born and I'll never forgive myself for that. I've tried to make up for it over the years but there were times when I almost let myself get dragged away from you again without even realizing it. This…all of this. I never planned to build any of it. I just wanted to be a merc, a simple soldier-for-hire." he stated in exasperation before releasing a sigh while meeting eyes with Lucas who experienced a sudden realization. "But here it is, in all its glory and it exists solely for you. For you and all of our other children, for our Wolves, for our Fangs and for our Vorcha." he continued resolutely gaining no small amount of applause.

"On top of what to say, I also thought about what I'd get you. Your aunts and uncles have all beaten me to the punch when it comes to the good stuff. I mean honestly, luxury sky cars? Thanks a lot, Virgo." Mal joked once again soliciting laughs from the audience and a wink from Virgo who also blew him a kiss. "Ships, tanks, guns, armor, that'll all come next year. But for now, I'm planning to give you something else, something important because I love you. I love you and I trust you. I said it before. Everything that I have and everything that I've built, it's all for you. So…happy birthday rugrats." he quietly added before sending a message to the triplets with his omni-tool.

A few moments later, Olivia gasped in shock while Lucas and Leon sat dumbfounded after reading the message. "Daddy, what did you do?" Olivia whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I gave you what's yours." Mal casually replied. "Me and your mother. We've officially given you three our shares in Terminus Wolves Inc. That's seventy-five percent of the company which makes you the chief shareholders of all our corporate holdings.

The revelation instantly stunned the crowd and gossip quickly erupted across the room as speculation ran rampant in regards to Mal's decision. "What does this mean?" Stan pondered while sitting with his beautiful colleague at table nearby.

"It means that the Terminus Hunter will be choosing his successor from among those three and that we'll have a new boss in the future." Adriana calmly surmised before smiling. "Well done, Mal."

"Sure, go right ahead and paint an even bigger target on them." Rabbit sarcastically quipped in desperation at his table. "I'm gonna be working overtime to keep her safe now." he anxiously added.

"We all will, Rabbit." his associate, Fox, informed him in a serious manner from a seat nearby.

"Rough times ahead, eh buddy?" Dylan joked while sitting with Vince and Angelica.

"You know it." Vince replied while grinning.

"I can't…he actually…how-"

"He's Mal, Angelica. Stuff like this shouldn't even surprise you at this point." Vince gently interjected. "Our father has always been a pretty crazy guy." he humorously added while admiring Mal.

"Good, this works out perfectly. He's already putting the pieces into place." Wrandok stated before chuckling at the head table. "It'll be interesting to see who ends up leading the clan."

"What are you on about now old man?" Dartak asked.

"You should probably ignore Grandpa, Dad. He's obsessed with forging Mal's children into the perfect warriors." Zel'me casually stated.

"I wouldn't call it an obsession but it has transformed into far more than a mere passing amusement for him." Nasiz calmly added. "I've tried to intervene when necessary but he's become quite fixated on Ray in particular. This latest news will only serve to drive him harder in his ambitions."

"I knew I should've followed you three to this station." Dartak scoffed. "I'll have a talk with the boy myself later. I'm not letting my father's influence be the only thing that shapes him." he added resolutely.

"I call bullshit. If they get the company, I should at least get the station or Heshtok. Actually, forget about Heshtok. Ray can have that." Nate humorously stated while sitting with his siblings.

"A clown like you doesn't deserve anything. You'd run whatever you got into the ground faster than a thresher maw burrowing. I hope Dad remembers that." Ray derisively responded.

"All according to plan so far." Layla casually mused while eating sweets with her twin sister.

"Looks that way. Daddy will definitely give us what we want when it's finally our turn, if for no other reason than the fact that no one else will want it." Sasha cheerfully concluded. "Something wrong, Jordy?" she curiously inquired after noticing how quiet their younger brother had become. "Are you worried there won't be anything left for you?" she joked.

"No, the opposite actually." Jordy replied in a serious tone before once again growing silent.

Back in the center of the room, both Mal and Tess were locked in an emotional embrace with their oldest children who were still in shock over what their parents had gifted to them. "We don't deserve this Dad, I don't deserve it. But damn it, I won't squander it. I swear." Lucas vowed.

"Mom, why did you let him…why did you agree to this?" Olivia asked through tears while her mother held her.

"Because you're our kids." Tess replied plainly while shedding a few tears herself.

"I'll keep it all safe, Pop. Everything and everyone. I promise." Leon swore as his father tightened his embrace around his sons.

"My stupid boys." Mal quietly replied while reminiscing about how he used to change their diapers and chase them around the house as they rode their pet varren. "Alright, I think we've all cried and gossiped enough!" he suddenly announced after separating from his children. "Let's dance!" he shouted, signaling the beginning of a new wave of revelry. "Olivia Rika Hunter, would you do your daddy the honor of sharing a dance?" he politely offered afterwards while extending a hand to his daughter who eagerly accepted.

After making their way to the dance area and beginning their routine, Olivia slowly buried her head into her father's chest in contemplation. "Daddy, you aren't leaving us are you?"

"Of course not. We're all gonna have one helluva mess to clean up in the morning." Mal humorously replied.

"Please, don't joke right now." she seriously pleaded. "Are you and Mom planning to leave us, to leave me?" she asked again more fervently.

"Not anytime soon, Firebrand." Mal assured her. His statement was at least half true.

* * *

"That was definitely one for the record books." Lucas groaned in a groggy manner while pouring himself a cup of hot cocoa in his family's kitchen.

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to top it next year after you get back." Mal joked before taking a sip from his own cup.

It was early morning and the immediate results of the party were clearly visible all across the mansion. Trash, spilled drinks, overturned tables and broken furnishings were only a few of the remnants of the bash. The house was also littered with unconscious friends and family who'd fallen asleep or passed out in various areas of the dwelling.

"Are we sure Zaeed will be good to go by noon?" Lucas humorously inquired as they both observed the snoozing old merc who was sprawled across the kitchen counter while snoring.

"He'll be fine, trust me. I've seen him get up from worse." Mal replied before chuckling. "Actually, I'm glad you're awake. There's something I've been meaning to show you. Come on."

The duo proceeded to make their way across the house to the armory. After confirming his identity and unlocking the door, Mal led the way to his desk inside the room. Once they reached it, he carefully slid his computer console to one side and tapped the top of the desk twice before placing the palm of his hand exactly where his console previously rested. After doing so, a hole suddenly opened up in the middle of the room and an elevator soon appeared from its depths. Lucas didn't have time to be surprised or impressed as his father continued to lead the way onwards by boarding the newly arrived lift and beckoning him to follow. They both entered the elevator and within minutes found themselves traveling below their home and into the Terminus Hunter's secret sanctuary. After reaching the bottom and exiting the elevator, Lucas immediately found himself stupefied. The area that they were standing in could've easily been seen as a museum of sorts, a gallery dedicated to the Terminus Wolves.

Pictures of the original members dotted the walls, their old armors and weapons occupied display cases, memorabilia from their first ships sat on shelves and a massive holo-display showed the entire team of vets while standing outside a bar on Omega. A smaller image below it held images of Mal, Tess, Brix, Mason, Taya, Zade, Lira and TED. The ones who started it all.

"I'm a sucker for nostalgia, I guess." Mal quietly remarked while leading his son to a particularly notable display case. It contained a set of armor and weapons that were especially important to him. "This is my old Terminus Assault Armor. It's the first set I ever had and saw me through a lot of tough battles. Your grandfather got it for me right before I started helping him out on his jobs. He gave me the guns after I turned eighteen along with my first ship. I want you to use them now." he explained while gazing at his old armaments.

"Dad, I…I can't." Lucas replied in awe while struggling not to succumb to the flood of emotions that were threatening to overtake him.

"Yeah, you can. You're about my size now, so it should fit okay. And Zaeed won't have any complaints. I had him track down a set for Liv and Leon too but I want you to use this one and maybe someday you can pass it on to your own son." Mal fondly explained. "The guns too but I guess they'll be even more outdated by then." he joked while glancing at his old M-11 Wraith and M-77 Paladin. "I'll give Leon my Mattock, he could use the practice with rifles and Liv can have your mother's Suppressor. Tess is already planning to give it to her later once they're alone."

"This is too much, Dad." Lucas finally replied while fighting the lump in his throat. "You're giving us too much."

Mal simply smiled before walking over and embracing his son. "You're my children, Lou. There's no such thing as too much."

* * *

For all the celebrations and fanfare that surrounded their birthday, the final farewell to their parents and siblings was decidedly more subtle and low-key. The Hunter Triplets and their family exchanged their goodbyes alone in a docking bay that Mal had ordered be clear earlier in the day. He didn't want any interruptions while he and his family saw his older children off. There were hugs, tears, promises and a little bit of laughter.

"Take care of my pups, Zaeed." Mal quietly demanded as he and the old merc stood near his ship and observed the emotional partings.

"They'll either make it or they won't." Zaeed warned him. "Just like you did." he added gruffly. "I wouldn't worry though. They've got you for a father, don't they?" Mal grew quiet for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and finally giving his former mentor the nod to depart. "You squared away? Got your gear?" he barked, instantly getting his newest protégés' attention. "Good, let's go."

The scene reminded Mal of his own departure with the old man so long ago and without realizing it, he smiled a little as his oldest children boarded their ship.

"Our little wolves have left us." Tess sadly announced after they all observed the ship's takeoff.

"For now." Mal replied before gently lifting her chin. "But we've still got plenty of pups who haven't run off yet." he humorously added after turning to face their other children. "So, how about we have a few pancakes for lunch?" he asked in excitement.

"Yes!" Jordy eagerly shouted.

"No!" Nate and Ray both groaned.

"Daddy!" the twins whined.

Mal promptly ignored their responses before hoisting his wife into his arms and cheerfully strolling off while whistling. Sometimes it was good to be a king.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Was it difficult parting with them?" Aria curiously inquired while sitting with her former student at a large, circular table within the confines of a secret meeting room on Omega.

"Yeah, it was. Don't tell me you actually have sympathy for me." Mal calmly responded.

"I do but more importantly I have a vested interest in whoever takes your place. I think you understand why." she casually informed him.

"I love it when you get all sentimental, Aria." Mal quipped. A few moments later they were joined by three more mysterious figures who entered the room and promptly took seats at the table. "Ladies, gentlemen. I think we have business to discuss." he announced while leaning back in his chair. It was time to lay out a few plans.


End file.
